Two Can Play A Love Game
by Breanna Avery
Summary: Ana and her friends contemplate a plan that will make Christian Grey, the schools player, fall for her. But unknown to them Christian and his friends have a little plan of their own. Follow Ana, Christian and the rest of the gang on a journey and see where lies and deceit will lead them.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so much for you support! I decided to do it chapter by chapter. A lot of people wanted it that way. Than you all for your imput. Please enjoy the resurrection of Two Can Play A Love Game.**

Chapter 1: Parties and Ideas

Flashing lights bounce off the walls, the music so loud I feel the vibration radiating in my core down to the area between my thighs. There are tiny beads of sweat gliding down the sides of my face and the bangs of my long brown wavy hair clasping to my forehead. The party is bumping and there are so many people on the "dance floor", which is actually just the living room.

"You are so freaking hot". I feel a pair of strong muscular hands on my waist, easing their way down to cup my slender but firm ass. I turn around and lay my eyes upon a tall guy with crystal clear eyes and dark hair. He is fairly good-looking from what I could see but that doesn't appeal to me, so with no warning I punch the stranger in his nose. As he stumbles to the ground, I shake out my hand and say, "Next time it'll be your throat and learn to use some manners."

I start walking toward the mini bar in the corner of the large living room. "What a bitch." I hear the guy say as I step out of the dance floor, a victorious slow evil smile displaying on my face. I slide up on the bar stool.

"Hey Steven, can you make me Rum and coke?" He smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. "You got it". I turn my stool to look at the center of the house. It is a good size, more then what the average person would need. My friend actually called it a mansion. Damon, who is a senior at our school, has the riches parents in the state, well one of the richest. The living room is the size of our school gym; I mean seriously who needs a living room that big? It so alive, even though it's dark with nothing but the lights hanging from the ceilings, and even then all you can really see is the silhouettes of gyrating bodies.

"Hey, Ana!" I turned to see Kate rushing towards me. Oh god, what could she possibly want. Kate is my absolute best friend and my worst nightmare, she's always so crazy and tries to get me to be the same way. I have known her since the seventh grade. She has strawberry blonde hair and is tall and thin. "Oh hey Kate, what's up?" I reply to her in my quirky voice.

"Let's go dance!" She grabs my wrist and leads me back into the madness. Damn. We get in the middle and Kate starts to do her lesbian dance on me. She loves to get the guys attention, even though she is a lesbian, so I join her in the hip grinding to help her out. She places her hands on my waist and I place mine on her shoulders while we lower our bodies up and down in a sexual way. I look around the room and see my other friend Bliss running up behind Kate. Bliss is Damon's girlfriend so she is always here. I've known Bliss since kindergarten, she was my childhood friend and we have been tight ever since. She starts to grind against Kate from the back.

"Hey guys, why are we dancing dirty?" She asks with a laugh.

"Well Kate here is a horny bitch." We all laugh together and continue to dance and get the attention of a few boys and a few dirty looks from the girls.

"This party is crazy! I hope the cops don't ruin it this time!" Kate says. The last time Damon threw a party, it got raided by some college kids and then a few cops. And boy were we in trouble. You know with the underage drinking high school kids. The party was mostly juniors and seniors but the underclassmen sometimes snuck their way in.

"Hey don't jinx us you idiot." Bliss was getting a little nervous about it. She was one of the kids who got arrested last time and her parents grounded her for a month. They took away her phone, TV, and laptop. She was pissed, but that didn't stop her from sneaking out at night. "Ana. Look who's staring at you." She gave me a naughty smile and I turned to look at who was staring. Sitting on a lounging chair next to Damon, Rick, and with a few girls hanging over him was none other than Christian Grey. He was a senior and Damon's best friend. His family was the other richest family in the state. Their parents grew up together and even had them around the same time. He was staring at me so intently. I stared back for a minute and then rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my girls.

"He is such a man whore, I swear." I pointed out.

"But you have to admit he is pretty hot." I guess Bliss had a point. Christian is the type of guy I have always hated. He was pretty hot but he was arrogant and a total ass when it came to women. He always had this smug smile on his face when girls undressed him with their eyes. And those girls always gave him the time of day or night. Ugh. He has never had a girlfriend that lasted longer than a day. It's sad really.

"Yeah. He is. But, he is a low dirty dog. He plays girls like there's no tomorrow!" I reply.

"Yeah someone needs to give that boy a taste of his own medicine. He needs to be humped and dumped for a change." Bliss said in disgusted tone. Kate gave me a look. A look that says she has an idea. And not just any idea, that brain is constructing a plan. Her eyes widen with excitement. She stops dancing and grabs both Bliss and I by the wrist and heads towards the bathroom. Once we enter she closes the door and locks it.

"Oh my god! I have the best plan." Kate practically screams to the world.

"Oh this should be good." Bliss says with sarcasm as she crosses her legs and sits on the porcelain toilet. I don't know what Kate has planned but I am getting really really nervous.

"Well spill!" I yell.

"Okay so I have a brilliant idea," Kate said with excitement.

"Yeah you already said that." Bliss explained.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Kate stared at Bliss who raised her hands in defense. Thump, thump, thump. Kate unlocks the door and opens it a tad.

"Guys!" Elliot screeches. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" Bliss grabs Elliot buy the collar of his polo shirt and drags him in the bathroom, Kate locking it behind him.

"Jesus Elliot, could you be any louder?" I exclaimed. Elliot was a member of our group, but he was also Christians little brother. He was a sophomore at our school and we took him in the moment we saw him. He was the cutest thing. He looked like a younger version of Chase Crawford; he had the hair and everything.

"We are going to make a plan to get Christian to fall in love with Ana! And once he does, boom! Chop off his balls and leave him high and dry." We stared at her, eyes wide. "Okayyyyy…" she dragged out. "So no chopping off any balls just leave him!" Kate spilled. Please tell me she's kidding. Please tell me she has something else in mind. No? Okay then.

"That is a," I started to say but got cut off by Bliss.

"Fucking amazing idea!" You have got to be kidding?

"Oh no! No, no, no! Absolutely not!" This was an outrage!

"Oh come on Ana, its brilliant." Kate said.

"If it's so brilliant then why don't one of you do it? Elliot help me out here!" I added to my question.

"Wait a minute you guys. Do you mean Christian as in my brother Christian?" Hopefully Elliot is a doting brother and wishes no I'll will upon him.

"Elliot is not going to want commit such an act on his own," Elliot put his hand over my mouth.

"So this is actually going to be happening to my blood brother?" Elliot questions once more with a sadistic smile. Oh good lord, not him too.

"Yes we are talking about your brother! And we are going to make him fall in love with Ana! And before you ask, yes, you are the one who has to do it. Bliss can't cause she has a boyfriend, which by the way is Christians best friend. I can't do it because I like playing for the other team and everyone knows that. Elliot can't do it for obvious reasons. Although Elliot, you are a great advantaged since you know how he operates. And Bliss, you can get some info from your boy toy! This is fucking perfect." Kate has the biggest smile on her face.

"Do I not have a choice?" I asked with a pleading look in my big blue eyes.

"No!" They all said in unison.

Well this is just fucking perfect. Ugh.

 **Please go check out my other story My Deliverer.**

 **Please review! Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews and thank you for coming back to re-read this story as well as the new comers giving it a chance. I didn't realize how short some of these chapters were, so after this chapter and as I go back to edit and add more details I will put two chapters together.**

 **I will post chapters from the story everyday, so check those emails and notifications! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2: His Next Victim

"Dude your brother just went into the bathroom with three girls." Rick said in disbelief and awe. I turned to look at the closed bathroom door. "Including your girl, Damon." Looking up at Damon, I laughed. Elliot was harmless and everyone knew that Ana, Bliss, and Kate were his best friends. I wonder how that even happened. I never even paid much attention to my little brother, but I guess I should start if he has three girls in a bathroom with him.

"Dude, Elliot in the restroom with those three doesn't mean a damn thing." I said to Rick. My attention turns to the two blonde chicks who are all over me. What are their names again? Ugh. One is starting to grope on me. Usually I'm into it but right now it's a turn off. "They're all just really good friends." I look around the room and see Ana come out the bathroom, followed by Bliss, Kate, and Elliot.

"Man, she's hot." I hear Rick say. "I would totally do her."

"Wait, who? Ana?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude look at her." Oh I'm looking alright. She is definitely a sexy girl. She has that chestnut brown wavy hair the ends at her mid back, and a small petite body that I could hold easily. And best of all she has those big clear baby blue eyes that are translucent against her pale skin. She's beautiful.

"Yeah, she is." I said.

"Who's Ana?" the no name blonde asked. We ignore her.

"You know she won't give you the time of day, Christian. She knows how you are." Damon says in a matter of fact tone. I could have her, I know I could.

"Dude Ana will never let you have sex with her. She probably won't let you even touch her." Rick tossed back a shot. "She isn't like the other fast chicks your used to." He does have a point.

But just because he has a valid point doesn't mean I can't put up a valid argument. "I bet you I could!" I give him a mischievous smile. "However," Ana looked at me with disgust and rolled her eyes. "It may take quite some time."

"A week?" Rick asked.

"Nah man, three," I reply. "Maybe a month, depending on my skills and her stubbornness."

"Alright then, get her to fall for you. I'm sure if anyone can do it, you can." Damon said.

"Bro, are you sure? That's your girlfriends best friend, what if Bliss finds out? Than you and I are both fucked."

"Dude it will stay between us three. No one else will know." Tomorrow is the day I start to make a pretty girl fall for the charms of yours truly, Christian Grey. I look back over to Ana and watch her as she takes a few shots, occasionally looking over at me with a devilish smile. I look over at Ana and contemplate how I'm going to get her to hand me her heart.

"Um, I think you should stop the party before the cops show up." I pointed in the middle of the dance to where a couple of guys started throwing stuff around the place.

"Aye, get the fuck out of my house! That's my moms favorite urn!" Damon stalked towards the middle of the action and snatched the urn and grabbed the dude by the back of the neck, forcing him to the huge double oak doors. He shut the door behind him and whistled to get the crowd's attention. I walked over to the DJ stand and told him to cut the music. Everyone said a bunch of awe's. I went across the floor and stepped next to Damon. While we waited for silence to fill the room, Bliss, Elliot, Ana, and Kate made their way to the front.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Bliss reached Damon and he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. I looked over at Ana and she was standing there with Elliot's arm over her shoulder. She gave me a small smile, one I kindly returned.

"Nothing baby, I'm just going rid my house of these animals." Damon assured her. He turned his attention to the crowd. "Alright everybody, it was fun, but now you gotta get the hell out!"

###

Ana, Elliot, Kate and I were the last ones to leave. We stayed and helped Damon clean, and once we were done Bliss stayed to "help" some more. That fool is getting laid tonight, the lucky bastard. Ana and Kate walked past me down the stairs and I grabbed Elliot's arm as he did the same.

"Baby bro, I need a favor."

"You never need a favor, what's up man?"

"I need you to ride with Kate so that I can take Ana home." His eyes got wide with amusement.

"Why do you wanna give Ana a ride? You've never really acknowledged her before." He did have a point. I never paid much attention, but it's not because I didn't like her. She was just not usually what I went for, she wasn't very easy. I always found her attractive; it just never would have went anywhere, that is until now. I can't tell Elliot what my plan is though; he would kill me, than bring me back to kill me again. He was really protective over her. When it comes to guys, Ana is very innocent and maybe even fragile, at least that what Elliot once told me.

"Come on, please! I will give ten bucks."

"Give me twenty and it's a deal." He wasn't going to budge on that.

"Fine." He walks over to Kate and Ana, whispers a few things. They have a small conversation and Ana's eyes are wide in alarm. They finish, leaving Ana in the middle of the gravel drive way. I rub my hands together. "Let's do this." I whispered to myself.

 **Thank you all for reading please review!**

 **And if you have the time please go check out my story: My Deliverer**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Enjoy this next chapter! Remember I will be posting one everyday so turn on those notification and check those emails!**

Chapter 3&4: Dissed and Dismissed/Threats

 **Ana's POV**

I climb into the 2016 GTR and get a good feel of the leather seats. This car is so nice, compared to my 2005 Infiniti G35. I mean my car is nice but his is a million times nicer. I guess when you have rich parents, you get whatever you want. Including a car that's well over 100,000 dollars. I rolled my eyes.

Spoiled.

Christian closes my door and makes his way around to the driver's side. I can't freaking believe Elliot and Kate would do this to me. We aren't even supposed to start this plan until tomorrow. We haven't written down the rules on how we are going to even start. Ugh. Kate told tonight to just play hard to get.

That should be fairly easy. As Christian starts the car, I take the moment to look over his profile. He is mighty fine. His hair is the dark color of copper and his eyes are a musky gray. He has broad shoulder and is lean as can be. I can see his abs through the plain black v neck and the dark jeans only complete his sex appeal.

Mmm...mmmm mmm, what am I getting myself into?

As if he senses me staring, he turns and looks at me. Shit. I look away and I can feel his smile.

"So did you enjoy the party?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Uh yeah, it was cool." I play it cool, as if I wasn't nervous.

Remember Ana, hard to get, hard to get. He drove out of the gate and the rest of the way was endured in silence. A very awkward silence. I pull out my phone and start texting Elliot, to make it seem like I'm not interested in talking to him.

 _I am freaking the fuck out Elliot!_ I tapped my phone against my leg. Bling.

 _Chill baby girl. He is just a guy like me. Don't be. He ain't nothing special_. I smile a little.

 _I know but I have never been in this situation, I have never played a guy before. This was yours and Kate's bright idea! So tell me what the hell I need to do._

I look up at Christian and notice he is gripping the steering wheel. Is he upset because I'm not paying him any attention? Ha. Wow. That's good. I look back down at my phone when I hear the message tone.

 _No worries baby girl. Text me later and tell me how it goes. Kate is dragging me to McDonalds._

I let out a fake smile. Christian was watching me, I could feel his eyes burn into the side of my head. And to piss him off a little more, I let out a chuckle. Stopping, I said, without looking at him, "You should be paying attention to the road." I set my phone in my lap and looked out the window.

Ten minutes go by and Christian pulls into my drive way and puts the car in park. He looks over at me with those beautiful eyes.

"So do you wanna go out with me-,"I raised my hand to Christians face; shushing him.

"Hold that thought." I, finally, text back Elliot.

 _So you are going to gorge yourself with burgers and McFlurry's, while I'm stuck with Mr. Bad Boy who is literally on the verge of asking me out? Fuck you guys!_

I put my phone away. "Anyways, continue."

"Tomorrow night? Do you wanna go out with me?" Is he really asking me out? I don't think Christian Grey has ever been turned down a day in his life. Look at his smug face and that smile. He's so used to getting what he wants. Reminds me of someone I used to know, fucking disgusting. I can't wait to make him fall for me and pull the rug out from under him.

Okay, this where my hard to get comes into play. I unbuckle my seat belt and turn towards Christian and give a mocking smile.

"No, but thanks for the ride." I swing the car door open and hop out before he could say anything. Making my way up the front steps, I give a quick sway of my hips and don't look back. Closing the door behind me quickly, I let out a sigh of relief.

Holy fuck.

 **Christians POV**

"Oh dayuum! Are you serious?" Rick has his mouth wide open in a surprising smile. Damon starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Don't be assholes!" I yelled. What the hell happened last night? Ana completely wrote me off. That doesn't happen. Ever. At least not to me. "She was even on her phone texting the whole damn way to her fucking house. I wink and a girl is already wet, but with her," I shook my head in frustration.

"So not only did she tell you no, but she ignored you all the way to her house? Damn bro, what happened to your touch?" Damon hit the side of my shoulder. Good fucking question, I thought to myself.

"Babe!" Damon yelled. Is Bliss still here?

"So Bliss stayed the night?" I gave him a smile.

"Yeah dude, she didn't feel like going home, having some problems with her mom."

"Yes baby, I'm com..." she stepped into the kitchen and froze in place. She was only wearing a t-shirt that stopped at her just above her mid thigh. She reached for the hem of the shirt and tugged it down. "You could of told me they were here."

"Really, Rick." Damon reached over and hit him upside his head. Telling Bliss to Go upstairs and get dressed, he turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry dude she's cute," Rick said once she left. He's always checking chicks out. I'm sured he'd have sex with a trash can if it had boobs. He's worse than me, and I'm pretty bad. Well sometimes.

"Yeah. I know and she's mine, so back off." Damon was serious. When Bliss came a long she completely caught Damon by the throat and made him fall and hard. I was completely takin back and in awe. Bliss is good for him. Damon walks into the pantry and grabs pancake mix and bread. Oh yum he's going to make breakfast. Ten minutes later he has the batter mix together and the bacon cooking.

"So Christian.." I hear Bliss before she enters the kitchen. "I heard through the great divine that you," she put the emphasis on you, "got totally dissed last night. That must have done some damage to your ego, huh?"She might be good for Damon but that doesn't mean it's always good for me. Bliss can be annoying, blunt, rude, all at the same damn time. Oh and don't forget about nosy. She can be very nosy.

I didn't get dissed? She just said no. That isn't the same thing, right?

"Now babe, be nice." Damon said, kissing her cheek.

"What? I'm just saying." She shrugged her shoulders as she headed for the fridge. "You know Christian, you aren't very smart." The fuck? Is she seriously insulting me right now? Grabbing the milk and a glass, She sets them down and leans across the opposite side of the island and looks me in the face. "You have never asked Ana out before. Never so much as looked in her direction, in that way." She tapped her freshly done manicured nails on the counter. "You're up to something." She said pointedly. "If you do anything to hurt her, I will cut your dick off in your sleep and feed it to the dogs. Watch yourself." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen, a smile on her face and a glass of milk in her hand.

Chop off my dick? Ouch.

"Dude your girl is smart. She better not find out about this or I won't have any testicles.".

"Don't worry she won't, Bliss is harmless, who you need to worry about finding out is Ana." Damon replied. I looked over at Rick. His eyes were wide in astonishment. He grabbed a bottle of water and stalked to the bathroom with no word.

"This is going to be a long few weeks" I said to Damon. I rubbed my hands through my hair and then massaged out my face. This is going to be hell. How am I supposed to get this girl to fall for me if she won't go out on a date with me. Ugh. This is why I don't date.

Its too complicated, woman are complicated.

 **Thank you all so much for Reading! Please review and go check out MY DELIVERER.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Glad you all still love the story as much as you did when it first was released! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 5: The Plan

It's Saturday night and I have absolutely no plans. Here I am staring up at the ceiling thinking about how Christian asked me out. And I said no. Maybe getting him to fall for me will be easier than I thought. A man always wants what he can't have, right?

"Ahhhh!" I hear a loud scream that causes me to flip over my bed and land face first on the floor.

I groaned, "Ugh, what the hell was that?" I got the answer to my question when Bliss, Kate, and Elliot barged into my room.

"Bitch, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Kate asked, while laughing.

"One of you idiots screamed and scared the shit out of me." I replied.

"Get up baby girl, we got plans to make and a diagram to construct." I looked at Elliot, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"Did you already forget about the plan to make Christian fall for you?" Bliss asked placing a hand on her hip.

"No I didn't forget." How could I? Honestly.

Kate moves to the middle of my room and placed a huge poster board on the floor. "Gather around my fellow students." She said. We all made a circle around her, sitting cross legged. She wrote 'Play the Player' in huge letters at the top. "Now, first things first. The number one step is to play hard to get. Christian is used to getting everything and whoever he wants. Well we aren't going to make it easy for him. Ana, you have to play hard to get until you have no choice but to say yes to him when he asks you out." I nod my head and wait for to continue, while she writes down some notes. "Step two; once he has you, you need to be the one in control. You control the situations and you have to make him work for your affections. Be a bitch to him, Ana. You need to get rid of the nice you for now, okay?" She doesn't wait for my answer. "Now let's see, step three, is when you slowly make him think you're falling for him as well. Go to dinner, fool around, you know. And step four is when you have reel him in with that bangin' bod, fuck his brains out, and when you are absolutely sure you have him whipped, bam out of no where you dump his sorry ass!"

Wait what? I stopped listening after she said fuck him. Sex? Oh god. I look at Bliss and she has a shit eating grin on her face. I look at Elliot and I'm guessing I have a horror look in my eyes, because he has sympathy in his.

"Kate, you know I'm a virgin. There is no way I'm losing it to Christian Grey." I told Kate.

"Oh. Shit. I totally forgot, well don't worry about step four then, we will act on it once the time comes."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna have to kill you for a minute." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

""Kate, what if the unthinkable happens?" Elliot asked.

"Unthinkable?" Kate raised a brow. Elliot gave her a meaningful pointed look. "Ohhhhh! No that won't happen." She said with confidence.

"What won't happen," Bliss and I said, in unison.

"Elliot was merely suggesting what we she should do if you were to fall for him, Ana."

"HA!" I laughed sarcastically. "Like that would ever happen."

"Okay, so what should Bliss and I do, Kate?" Elliot asked.

"Well you live with him, so you can do some eavesdropping while his buddies are there. And Bliss try to sex your boyfriend up and get some information."

"Sounds fairly simple." Elliot looked at me and squeezed my arm.

Something tells me this isn't going to be easy. I have to act like a totally different person. If he does fall for me, it won't be the real me.

"Well now that we have the plan settled, I have an announcement to make." We all stared at Bliss, dying to tell us whatever she wanted to tell us. "We have all been invited to go bowling with the guys."

I squinted my eyes at her. "What guys?"

"Oh, you know. Damon, Rick, and," she mumbled that last few words.

"Bliss, who else." I pushed.

"And Christian," she quickly added, "but Elliot will be there too, as well as me, Kate and You. The whole crew." She looked around for confirmation. There is no way in hell I wanted to go bowling with the guys. I didn't really feel like going anywhere right now.

"Oh come on Ana. Don't be a punk. It's just bowling and it would be a great opportunity to play hard to get." Kate gave a cocky smile and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wait guys, I just want to say something before we get too caught up." Bliss put her hands out as if to stop us from leaving the room. "I think Christian and Damon might be up to something, like they have some kind of agenda." She rested her arms over her chest. " I don't know if what I'm saying is true, it's only a hunch. If we are going to do this we have to play smart and be cautious. Christian might be trying to get you into your panties, so don't fall for any of his tricks." Bliss gives me a worried look.

Ah hell no. Christian thinks he can play me? Well he's got another thing coming. If he wants to play dirty then so be it. I'm not going to be one of his blonde bimbo's that he can just toss aside. Nope, it's not going to happen. Let's see who comes out on top, and I already know it's going to be me.

"Let's go to the fucking bowling alley." Everyone's eyes widened into surprise. I've never been one for these childish games, but if he wants to start a battle then I'll be the one to bring a war. "He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can play me." I head for the door.

"Wait baby girl, you can't go like that." Elliot elevated me with his eyes and the girls shook their heads in agreement. I was wearing a flower patterned tank, and black sweats. I looked down and then back up at them. Bliss eyes were searing into my soul. She wanted to fix me up and she wanted to do it bad. Look at her, she's just shaking in excitement, just waiting for me to give her permission.

"What the hell? Go ahead Bliss." I rolled my eyes and gave them a smile.

Bliss let out a squeal and rummaged in my closet. Kate grabbed my arm and sat me down on the bed. They started with my hair. I usually kept it naturally wavy, I liked it that way. But today they had different plans. Taking chin is of my hair, they ran it through the flat iron. My hair looked a few inches longer, barely reaching my butt.

"Elliot, are you sure this is going to work?" I asked him, because he knew Christian his whole life. He knew who he was as a child, as a preteen. He knew more then all of us and I didn't want to get set up just to fail.

"You worry too much, Ana." Elliot he held my hand as Bliss and Kate, finished up my hair.

"Are you guys done yet?"

"With your hair?" Bliss asked. "Yes."

"But we still need to do your makeup!" Kate sang.

"Oh, good lord." I rolled my eyes.

I sat there as they rubbed my face with moisturizers and primer. The cool touch felt nice. They used browns and gold, giving me a natural yet stunning look. Every time, I thought we were done, they found something else to put on my face.

"Would you relax, Ana. We are almost done." Bliss said in exasperation.

"Yeah, you said that ten minutes ago." I crossed my arms.

Another ten minutes went by before they finally finished. I got a good look in the mirror and was in awe of the way I looked. I wore makeup regularly, but when I do makeup and when Bliss does makeup you can tell the difference. I simply use primer, eyeliner, mascara, a little eyeshadow and chapstick. Bliss on the other hand does the whole contouring with highlighter and everything. I looked different, but I like it. In fact I loved it.

Tonight is going to be the night, I knock Christian on his ass.

 **Please review and check out My Deliverer!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your support (: enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Bowling Anyone?

"Hey guys, we're gonna scooore tonight, we're gonna scoo-oo-oore toni-ight." I spin with the bowling ball in my hand. "We're gonna rock we're gonna roll, we're gonna bop, we're gonnaaaaa," the last word dies from my lips when I look at the guys faces with complete shock and horror. "What? You've never seen Grease Two?" I ask.

"Christian, you're an idiot, get off the damn table." Damon grabbed me by the belt loop of my pants and pulled me off the table while laughing hysterically.

"Hey I was just having some fun." I laugh. "When are the girls and Elliot coming?" I sat on the bench and took a swig of my Dr. Pepper. I have been sitting here like an impatient moron, waiting for this woman. I was surprised when the guys said Ana was even coming.

"Bliss just texted and said they'd be here in about ten." That's too damn long.

"Alright. Well let's start adding their names to the list, I'm gonna go order all the food."

"Please do! I am starving." Rick said. I walk to the small food court they have here at the ally and see a sexy blonde with huge tits gawking at me. I notice her from school. Maybe if I flirt with her we will get some free food.

"Hey handsome, what can I get for you?" She bats her eyes and sticks out her chest.

"Hey beautiful," I winked and she blushed. "Let me get five cheeseburgers fully loaded, three large fries, two chicken salads, two hotdogs, and four pickles." Her eyes went wide. "It's not all for me." I laughed. "It's also for the boys and a few of our lady friends." Her smile dropped and the last few words. She punched in my orders and I paid. Damn.

"I will have your order out in a few." She said.

I walked over past the arcade and saw few guys I recognized from school, waiting for their food. "Ayden, what's up?" I gave his hand a quick shake and took a seat next to him.

"Nothing much man just waiting for, Tiffany here," He yelled her name so she could hear, "to give us our damn food."

I laughed at his dramatic outburst. We talked and had a casual conversation as we waited for our food. I looked at the clock and it has been at least twenty minutes. I looked over to my boys and noticed the girls weren't there yet.

What the hell? I redirected my attention back to Ayden and his eyes were wide and his mouth was opened.

I think he was drooling.

"Dude what are you-," The question died on my lips when I followed his gaze. Ana and Bliss walked in with Elliot and Kate behind them. Bliss was wearing black skinny jeans and a red tank that fluttered out of the bottom. Bliss always dressed to impressed, but we weren't looking at her. We were looking at Ana. She looked different, she wore a little more makeup then usual but what really grabbed us by our nut sacks was what she was wearing. Medium washed, ripped skinny jeans hugged her body. I could almost picture the lower half of her body naked. Damn. She wore a long sleeve, gray, sweater like top that only covered half her upper body, showing her light colored stomach. She was a walking fantasy, her slender curves were perfect. I had an instant hard on.

"God damn." Ayden said. "When did Ana start dressing like that? She's fucking hot."

I gave him a glare and felt a sudden possession over her. What was that about? I never cared about shit like that before. I stared at her. I stared at her long and hard. I stared so long for a second my eyes froze in place. Her gaze finally met mine. She stared for a second, than gave me a smirk and a roll of her eyes. Oh, that's how she wants to play? Alright. I get up and walk back over to our bowling lane. I take my time, so that I can study Ana. She looks a little nervous but at the same time she looks well collected. Her chestnut hair is straight and hangs over her shoulders, past her breasts, ending at start of her sweet behind.

I love it, it will give me something to grab, when I'm banging her at the end of this game plan. Ha. And I can't wait. I lick my lips and blow out a breath, I forgot to let go of. I step down the two steps that connect to the floor.

"Hey Ana." I say in a husky, sex voice.

"Oh," she looked me up and down, with a face I couldn't recognize, "Hey." She turned back towards Elliot and started to talk with him.

Now I have had my fair share of girls, they were all different, and needed to be handled in different ways, but the husky sexy voice worked on every single damn one of them. And Ana, well it didn't seem to faze her in anyway way, shape or form.

How is that possible?

I studied her with extensive eyes and came to the conclusion that Ana is fucked up in the head. I mean logically that could only be the reason, my charms have always worked, why would they suddenly stop? They wouldn't. Ms. Ana Steele is just mentally incompetent, but that's okay, I will fix her, nice and slowly with my hands and sweet nothings.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Damon hit me in the back of the head. "Dude, hello?"

"Oh, sorry. Is it my turn?" I asked.

"Nah man its Ana's, but the chick at the counter keeps calling you over, I think the food is ready." Damon gestured over to the blonde.

"Rick, go get it." I really didn't feel like grabbing the food. He put his hands in the air. "Just go." I said before he could get a word in. He groaned and went to get the food.

I flopped in the seat next to Kate and put my arm around her casually "Hey pretty thang."

She shrugged my arm off. "Pay attention the game, Christian."

Elliot was on the other side of Kate, watching Ana step up to grab a ball. Bliss was sitting on Damon's lap on the opposite seating area. I watched Ana as she grabbed the eight pound ball in her small delicate hands.

"Do you need help sweetheart?" I asked, laughing. Kate elbowed me in the ribs.

"Fuck off." She said, causing everyone to upsurge with laughter. Feisty, isn't she? I need to fix that.

"Damn, Ana." Damon laughed.

"It wasn't that funny, dude."

"Yeah, it kinda was, but she doesn't need your help, Ana's is actually really good at bowling." Elliot informed me. I shut my mouth and watched her bowl. She swung her small arm back, threw the ball and her leg even did the cross thing when she let go. It's going and going and…

She got a strike. Huh.

"What did I tell ya." Elliot said. Yeah, yeah. Well it's mine turn. Rick came back with all our food and I got up and grabbed a ball. She passed me with not even a sideways glance. Well then.

I took a deep breath and went to bowl, throwing my arm back, than forward and released the ball. Three pins. I only hit three.

"Oh sweetheart, it looks you're the one who needs a little help." I turned and glanced at Ana. What a little smart ass. Damon held back a laugh and Bliss pursed her lips together. So Ana's got jokes.

"Why don't you come help me with the next one? I'll let you caress my ball." I gave her a wink. I saw embarrassment flash in her eyes, and a hint of a blush. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"There's probably nothing to caress." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She did not just say that and I know she wasn't talking about the bowling ball.

"Holy shit, Ana is on a roll with the come backs. Ahhhhh!" Damon was laughing so hard along with Bliss; I thought he was going to die. Elliot was already rolling on the ground along with Kate. And Rick was busy cleaning the drink he spit out of his mouth, once Ana shared her comment.

I'll admit, it was pretty funny but she wounded me a bit with that insult. I looked at Ana who was looking straight back at me, her face emotionless. She was beautiful and I can't believe I'm complimenting her after she just dissed e the way she did in front of our friends. I shake my head, grab my ball, and toss it, not even caring if I hit anything.

I took a seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "Awe, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Bliss says in a baby voice as she pinches my cheeks. I swat her hand away. Rick tosses me my burger and I start to munch on it. In all my life a girl has never talked to me like that. This is going to be one tough chick to crack, but I won't give up, I never give up. I finish my burger and pop some peppermint gum in my mouth.

We've each bowled five times and Ana is winning. She got a turkey and two spares. I'm second to last place, Bliss is in second, Kate is in third, Elliot in fourth, Damon's in fifth, and Rick is in last. How is it that all the girls are winning?

We are on our sixth round when Ana gets up to use the restroom. This game plan my boys and I have isn't going to get us anywhere where if I don't speed things up. And this is my queue. I follow Ana to the restrooms, making sure that she doesn't see me. The women's and men's bathrooms are at the end of the hallway and on each side is a single storage room. The door is opened and so I wait in there until she gets out.

Five minutes goes by and she finally exits. Before she walks too far, I grab her by the wrist and pull her to me, covering her mouth with my free hand so she doesn't scream. She lets out a squeal that is muffled by my hand. I pull her into a closed off room and press her against the wall with our bodies facing each other. Once she sees it's me she begins to relax and she throws my hand from her mouth.

"What the hell, Christian?" She spat at me.

"Chill out girl, I just wanted to get you alone." I reply, while sliding my hand across her jaw.

"Well I would rather much not be alone with you now let me go." She was struggling to get out of my grip. I held on tighter.

"I want you." She looked at me puzzled. "I want a date." I leaned down and kissed the area where her jaw and neck met. She tensed at the touch and slightly moved her head back, giving me access. I knew I affected her. She wasn't fooling anybody. As I started kissing up her neck she flinched and pushed me away.

"No Christian, you want in my pants." Touche. "And I don't want you."

I look into her eyes and search her pale face. Her cold stare loosens a bit and her eyes drop to my lips and thin back up. When a girl looks at your lips, that when she wants you to kiss her. I read it in a magazine once and have always followed through with that information, it works every time. I looked down at her lips and with no warning I grab the sides of her face and crush my lips to hers. It's aggressive and possessive. At first she tenses and doesn't kiss me back, but slowly her body eases and she lets my tongue slide in and explore her mouth.

She tastes sweet, like honey. I place my hand on the back of her head, tangling my fingers into her thick locks, and tug gently. She moans into my mouth, and I trace down her body with my left hand. She is responsive to my touch; it makes want her all the more. She rubs her hands across and down my back then massages the nape of my neck. That is a sensitive spot; I've come to learn in that moment and a major turn on. She gripped onto me tight and rocked her body against me. Fuck. I let out a groan and she lifts her thigh up my side and I instinctively grab it with my hand and yank her closer. She started to rub against me in that natural way and I did the same. Her body fit perfectly against mine and it felt amazing.

She broke the kiss first and stared intently into my eyes, she was breathing heavily, as was I, and her eyes turned into something dark. In an instant her hand swiped across my face, and left a stinging sensation.

She slapped me, hard and it hurt.

"What the hell was that?" I asked taken back.

"Kiss me like that again, and I will ram my knee in your crotch." This chick was confusing as fuck.

"Hey, I didn't see you trying to stop me." I shot back.

"Oh, shut up." She shoved me and walked out the room.

I was left standing there with my hand over my cheek, my offended pride, and a tent in my jeans.

I needed a long cold shower to get my libido in check.

 **Thank you all so much for reading. I will continue to post a chapter everyday and edit as I go! Please review and go check out my other story: My Deliverer.**

 **Also, follow me on Pinterest at: Breanna Avery, for visuals of Two Can Play A Love Game.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews! To the guest reviewer saying that this stories sounds familiar and that you've read it before, as I stated before the first chapter this is that same story by the same author, just a different account and is being edited and re-uploaded. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Painful Memories

Kissing is to embrace ones lips, to touch and to passionately massage, and oh my god did Christian do just that. His lips were soft, warm and wet. His tongue tasted sweet, giving me a feeling between my legs that I hadn't felt in a while. Damn him and his sexiness. When I broke the kiss, I felt a weird feeling of disappointment. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted those sweet lips to feel up and down my body like there was no tomorrow, to feel is tongue flick out down my neck and over my shoulders, my chest. All the way down south to my sweet spot. I wanted him to bring me to my knees and over the edge of ecstasy. Oh the joy. How can I possibly win this game if I'm having dirty thoughts about him? Christian may have affected me last night, but that will be the last time. I have too much to gain at the end of this.

Last night Christian reminded me of what's at stake. My heart, being the main thing. I wasn't going to get tangled in his seduction, in his attempt to make me another notch on his belt. I knew all to well the games he tried to play and the affect it could have on the people around you.

It's like a chain reaction.

Nearly two years ago, I lost my twin sister, Mia. Her life came to a tragic end when we were freshman in high school. There was a boy back then, a lot like Christian. His name was Ethan and Mia decided to date him, the bad boy.

She gave him her heart and he took her life.

Mia was so sweet and so kind. When she started to date Ethan she became a completely different person. Her attitude changed, her behavior. She was starting to get into trouble. I over looked what she did and how she acted, because she was never like that with me. When we would come home from school she would be fine like nothing ever changed. It was only with Ethan that she became someone else.

Ethan and Mia became the "power couple" in school and looked really good together, but their faces deceived what they really were. They were bullies and the day she tried to bully me was the day I had enough. Damon's parents were out of town and he decided throw the biggest party of the year. It was a major hype and naturally Ethan was going to go, which meant so was Mia. I wasn't up for it that night. Kate came over instead and we had a girls night. Mia wasn't to thrilled and told me to blow Kate off and go with her. She tried to force me to go with foul words. I recall her telling me I was a stick in the mud, a loser who didn't know how to have fun. She went as low as to call me a bitch, a pathetic virgin. That was when I was fed up with all her shit. I can still remember the look on her face when I gave her the very last words she would ever hear from me.

 _"Mia I am so fed up with your stupid attitude, and the way you fucking treat me. I am your sister! Not one of your followers at school. You may be able to bully them and boss them around but I will be damned if I sit here and just take the shit you give out." She opened her mouth to interject, "NO, Mia, just shut the fuck up, keep your mouth shut and let me talk for once! You have completely changed since you got with Ethan and its sad how you let some boy dictate the way you behave, a boy who's probably screwing around half the girls in the damn school! Now who's pathetic! You've become a real fucking bitch the past few months and I'm sick of it. Get the hell out of my room!"_

Those were the last words I said to her. I recall waking up with this huge pain in my side. Kate had slept over and woke up to me in agonizing pain. She asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't give her an answer. In the next twenty minutes or so, dad was storming in my room around three in the morning saying Mia was in a car accident. Kate and I, along with my parents, rushed to the hospital.

Later that morning, we found out Ethan was behind the wheel and he was high as a kite. I had never felt so much anger towards someone in my entire life. I lied there at her bedside for days. I never went home, I never went back to school, I didn't sleep or eat. I just sat there holding onto her for dear life.

She was in a coma for about a week. It was Monday night. I sat in the bed beside her and held her close. I let the tears fall from my face as I asked her how she could be so stupid? Why would you get into the car with that idiot? I never got the chance to say goodbye.

" _Mia, why?" I sniffled as I wiped my nose. "Why did you get mixed up with him? Why didn't you just stay home with me?"_

 _I laid my head against hers. "We could have watched your favorite movie, ate until we were in food comas," I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw, "like we used to do. Remember?"_

" _This isn't how it's supposed be. We're supposed to go through everything together. Go to same college, explore the world, do amazing things together," I steadied my breathing, "This can't be the end."_

 _I let my hand gently sweep over her face. "You have to wake up, Mia. What am I supposed to do without you?"_

 _As if giving me an answer with a slap in the face, her breathing slowed and then stopped. The machine did a long dramatic beep and the line went flat._

"Mia?" I shook her. "Mia! Wake up!" I began to cry uncontrollably. "Please wake up. You can't leave me alone like this! Wake up!"

I screamed so loud that night. It had been heard throughout the entire hospital, so I was told. I felt as though I had been stabbed in the heart, repeatedly. The pain wouldn't go away. The screech that came from my mouth alerted the entire staff, and even the security guards rushed in along with my parents. I didn't see their reaction, I was too busy clutching my chest and holding onto Mia's lifeless body. The doctors had to pull me off with force. Setting me aside, they quickly jumped into action and started using those electric things to bring her back.

Zap Zap Zap.

Again.

Zap. Zap. Zap.

It didn't work. She was gone. The other half to my soul was gone and I felt it. With every fiber in my body I felt it. I will never forget the feeling.

After that day I became a new person. I became angry. I have rage stuck inside me, because Ethan didn't die. My beautiful, caring sister died but the boy who ruined her got to live! Why? Till this day I always ask that question. When I used to see him at school, all I could think about is that fact that my sister is gone, my best friend, my second soul, my twin. She was taken from me and she is never coming back. I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life. I never got to say goodbye, or see her smile one last time, to hear her laughter.

There are many regrets that I have about that day, one being that the last thing I said to her wasn't remotely nice, and the second was that I never got to tell her that I forgave her for how she treated me, and I didn't get the chance to ask her to forgive me. She left this world in my arms and took part of me with her. I was left with an angry shell of a girl.

Lucky for Ethan, he transferred, because I was going to make his life a living hell for what he did. He killed my sister and a part of me. I would try so hard to have a good time, to be who I used to be when Mia was by my side. Everywhere I go and everywhere I turn, something always reminds me of Mia. The parties Damon would throw, she always loved his parties. Whenever Mia and I would go out with Kate and Bliss, we would always get into trouble, having harmless fun. Last night, was a night in which I truly enjoyed myself without thinking about my sister. And Christian had a lot to with that. I don't know if it was our silly banter or when h e had kissed me so passionately, but I enjoyed being around him and everyone else.

But this is Christian Grey.

He is, in many ways, like Ethan when it comes to females and I will destroy him before I let him destroy me. I already feel like half of who I am is missing. Half of my heart feels like it's missing, and I won't be handing what's left over to him.

Christian has met his match.

I pull myself out of my reverie, wipe my stream of tears, and turn my head to where I can see across to Mia's room. I remember the time we decided to have our own rooms and once we got them, we regretted it. We were inseparable and it was a dramatic change for us. Our bathroom connected to our rooms, so what we did was open our bathroom doors, lay at the foot of the bed so that we could see each other, and we would talk on our cell phones until we fell asleep. She was my best friend and she was a part of me.

It's the same thing for me every night. I lie at the foot of my bed and talk to my dead sister as if she was there until I fell asleep. I would tell her how my day has gone and I even told her about the game we are playing against Christian. She would laugh and go along with Bliss and Kate if she were here. Mia was always one for some drama and fun. I laugh a little thinking about it. Oh Mia, how I miss you, I thought. If only you could be here to get me through this challenge and just life. I miss you so much, more then you could possibly know.

I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep, while trying to ignore the pain in my heart.

###

I wake up the next morning to a banging on my door. I groaned and said in an annoyed voice, "What?!"

"Get up! You're going to be late for school." My mom yelled.

"No, I don't want to go! I wanna stay in bed forever!" I yelled back, placing my pillow over my head.

"Anastasia Steele! Get your ass out of bed, now!" I didn't answer her. I just laid there and drifted back to sleep.

###

I shot straight up and gasped for air. I was drenched in water. "Mom, what is wrong with you?!"

"I told you to get up. You forgot to lock Mia's door as well so I came in through there." She placed her hands on her hip. "You have already missed your first class. Now get up before I beat you senseless."

"Alright, alright." My mom is a real softy, her threats are good as empty, but she likes to think she's tough so I let her be that way.

She unlocked my door and walks and telling me to hurry up. I grabbed a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I sat at my dresser and applied a little bit of mascara, some blush, and lip gloss and then went through my closet and grabbed my best pair of dark blue skinny jeans that complimented my butt and I put a white v neck on with a cute colorful scarf. And to finish up the look, I put on an orange colored jacket and my white converse. I looked cute if I say so myself. While putting on my jewelry, I grabbed my black backpack, ran downstairs and went out the door. I hopped into my Infiniti, started the engine, and cranked up the song Hard 2 Face Reality but Poo Bear and Justin Bieber. I backed out the driveway and headed for the prison they called school.

I parked in the lot next to Elliot's Nissan 370z and booked it to the front office. The attendance lady made me sign in and she handed me a pink slip sending me on my way. I started to walk down the hallway, dreading about going to class. Maybe I should skip and just go to my third. I already missed fifteen minutes anyways.

"Oh, hey, Ana." I got stopped in my tracks and thoughts by a high pitched, infuriating voice. I knew who it was the moment she opened her damn mouth.

"What do you want, Elena?" I gritted through my teeth, not even turning around. Elena was, oh how do you say this, head over heels in love with Christian Grey and has been ever since he transferred here my sophomore year.

"I heard Christian asked you out." She said. Elena was trying to sound amused, it I knew she was jealous more then anything. She never hesitated to jump at an opportunity with Christian. However, he has turned her down every time.

"Was that a question or a statement?" I asked.

"Does matter?" She rolled her eyes.

"I guess not since either way you'd be jealous." I kept walking, not once turning around to look at her. "Now if you will excuse me, I have art class to get to."

"He only wants you for sex. I would know." I could feel her malicious smile, burning into my back. What a dirty whore.

Keep walking.

Be the bigger person.

We don't want a repeat of last year.

Just keep walking.

I get to my art class and take a long deep breath before I enter. I have Damon in this class and what's worse Christian is in there too. And what's even worse, I sit next to them. This is going to be a long ass forty-five minutes that I will never get back. I can't go in there, I just can't. I don't know why but Christian has got some weird effect on me and I don't like it.

I jump up and down like I'm about to fight someone. A few girls walk by and look at me like I had a huge zit in the middle of my forehead. How embarrassing. Before I make a complete idiot out of myself I let out my breath and walk in the class room, only to hold it again when I see Christian beaming at me with a hundred watt smile.

I melt a little, but only a little.

 **Please review and go check out my other story, MY DELIVERER.**

 **Also check out my Pinterest board for TWO CAN PLAY A LOVE GAME Breanna Avery**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Emotional Lunch

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It's been two long fucking days since my last encounter with Ana. That kiss knocked me out of this world and the slap she gave afterword's only made me want her even more. I don't understand how I'm feeling, it's like I'm drawn to her. And that really can't be a good thing. Ever since I've started this game and shared an intimate moment with her, all I have thought about was her. My interest for other girls is slowly starting to drift to the back of my mind. I really need to hurry the process of getting her on date, because I get her on a date I can charm, and once I charm her she will fall for me, and when she falls, I will have my sheets cleaned and a stack of condoms, ready to be used, on my night stand.

I watched Ana as she handed the teacher her pink slip. She slowly trudged along, lost in thought. Maybe it's just me, but she seems a little off today. I glance at her eyes as she is about to sit down, our eyes making contact for only a second. Oh my god, is she high? Her eyes were red and there were small bags that sat under her eyes. Had she been crying? I had this urge to hold her. She takes her seat in between Damon and me. She gave a tired like smile to the both of us and then rubbed her face with her hands, letting them rest at the edges. They blocked the view from seeing her face, something I guess she wanted.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with her?" I mouthed to Damon. He gave me a shrug of his shoulders and then looked at her.

We continued to work on our landscaping portraits, while Ana just sat there, staring straight ahead at nothing.

Ten minutes passed before Damon worked up the courage to say something. "Ana, are you alright?"

"Huh?" She snapped her head to Damon.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel like being here today." She replied.

"You don't look so well, your eyes are a little red." I pointed out, wondering what her response would be.

Her eyes grew with a bit of horror in them and her face flushed. She didn't say anything at all. She avoided answering me.

"Um, how was both of your Sunday's?" She directed the question to both Damon and I.

"Mine was good; I took my little sister to the movies." Damon answered hesitantly.

"Oh, how fun. And you Christian?" She asked me.

"Elliot and I just stayed home and played video games."

"Of course you guys did." She gave out a small chuckle.

"And you, what did you do?" I asked her.

She stared at me for a good minute. I looked into her eyes, and I swear I saw this girl's soul.

She looked so sad.

"I basked in painful memories." Wow. What does a guy say to that? I stared at her. Something happened in her past that's haunting her. At least that's how it seems. I don't know, it's probably nothing. I looked over at Damon and he's giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Mia?" Damon asked, sadly.

Who the hell is Mia?

"Yeah." She shuddered.

"I'm sorry Ana, it never gets easier." Well, clearly Damon knows what's up. Why don't I know? She takes a deep breath.

"Well enough of that." She rubbed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Let me see your paintings!" Damon and I both passed over our canvases. "Yours looks so good Christian; you have a talent for art. And Damon," She paused and looked at his, "well, you just stick throwing parties." She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "You are much better at that." Damon laughed. Am I the only one noticed her mood swing?

The last twenty minutes went by fast and we walked out the classroom laughing together. Ana could be really funny when she wanted to. She is so easy going and just a fun person to be around.

"I will see you guys at lunch." She gave us hugs and went to her next class.

Damon and I had our next class together too, it's not as fun as art but we make it tolerable. We walked into the class and I was quickly bombarded by Elena. Oh, God.

"Hey Christian, how are you today?"

"I am just fine." I reply, walking past her and over to my desk. I sit down and Damon takes a seat next to me.

"How much you wanna bet she's gonna come over here and flirt with you?" He says.

"I'm not betting you shit! I know for a fact that she is going to come over here and," I didn't even finish my sentence before she was sitting in my lap.

"You know Christian; I'm free this Friday, why don't we go do something fun." I didn't mind the attention from a pretty female, but Elena just never really interest me in that way. At least Damon was amused. He has his hand over his mouth holding back a smile.

"Sorry Elena, but I've got better things to do." And I meant that in more ways then one. She scoffed at me and removed herself from my lap. "Dude, why does my suffering give you so much amusement? She just so, Elena." I asked. He rocks back and forth, laughing. He's laughing so hard, it's silent. It made me laugh with him.

"You're such a dick, bro." He said. It probably was mean of me to say, but it was so true. She tries way too hard.

The teacher started his lesson and my mind lingered to Ana. I couldn't help but to think that she makes me feel something. And knowing there is something that happened in her past makes me want to get to know her more. Whatever it was that bothered her earlier ran deep. If I was honest with myself, I wanted to know more about this girl and it bothered me how much I was starting to care.

"Damon, what was wrong with Ana?"

"That's not my information to tell, man. It happened the year before you transferred here. No one talks about it. The last time someone did, it got around to Ana." Damon said.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say she got suspended, a two hundred dollar fine, and put some chick in the hospital." Holy shit. Now I definitely need to know what happened, but I won't ask around. I will ask her personally.

I respect her.

###

Cheeseburgers and Enchiladas are on the menu for today. Its sounds good, but it really isn't. The food taste like shit and it looks fake. The students here are eating fake food. Yuk. I grab a burger and fries that don't even look cooked all the way. I set them on my tray and slide forward so I could pay. Damon is right behind me and we head to our usual table in the far right corner at the end. Elliot and Kate are already there.

"Hey, where's Ana and Bliss?" I asked. "And Rick?"

"They went to use the restroom. And Rick decided not come to school today. He's being a total bum." Kate said.

Damon and I take a seat next to Elliot and I start to eat the toxic food.

"So, Kate, how's your day going so far?" She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's going just fine Christian." She answered skeptically.

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Uh huh. What do you want?"

Why is it that every time I ask something like that, people just have to question me? My mom does the same damn shit. "Mom, I love you." She replies, "What do you want Christian?" Man.

"I don't want anything, I'm just being polite, you know."

"Riiiiggghhhttt." She drags out the word. Ugh, whatever.

I continue to eat.

"Well aren't you gonna ask me how my day was? I'm hurt." Elliot said.

"Baby brother, I live with you. I'll ask you when we get home." Damon and Kate let out a chuckle.

We didn't have turn to see Ana and Bliss. They made themselves known. Laughter erupted from the girls mouths. Clearly something was funny. Turning red in the face, they both got the attention of some people around. By the time they reached the table they had their laughing fit under control. "Hey guys, what did we miss?" Bliss came up, kissed Damon on the cheek, and walked around so she was sitting in front of him. Ana followed and sat right in front of me and next to Kate.

"Nothing really, but clearly we missed something." Kate said.

"We will let you know at our next, uh, meeting." Ana replied, with a laugh.

What meeting? I wasn't aware of any meetings?

Kate's clearly acknowledged what she said. Her eyes grew with amusement. "Oh, okay. This should be good!"

"Oh it is. It's juicy, with a capitol J," Elliot chimed in. Oh so he knows too. I glance over a Damon. His eyes are wide with confusion. He looks back at me and shrugs his shoulders, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Don't worry about it Christian, we don't want you hurting yourself, you too Damon." A smile plastered on Ana's face.

Ana stared at me and I her. Everyone broke up in chatter around us, but I couldn't hear much, all I could see was her. Cheesy, I know but it's the truth.

"How are you Ana?" I asked her.

"I'm okay Christian, how are you?"

"Same." We stayed quiet for about a minute.

"You look beautiful." And that was the truth, she did. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had this innocence about her, and then again she didn't seem innocent at all. If that even makes sense. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something I found intriguing.

"Thank you, Christian." She had a look in her eyes that seemed to express way more than a thank you.

"Come take a walk with me?" She nodded her head and I stood up to walk around the table. I helped her up and we started to walk off.

"Where you guys going?" Bliss said.

"For a walk!" I yelled back.

We stepped outside and strolled down the sidewalk heading towards the bus loop area. I didn't know what to say to the girl. I was scared to say something wrong and have her slap me again.

"Can I ask you something?" She broke the silence.

"Sure. Anything you want."

"Did you mean what you said? That I looked beautiful?" Why was she asking me this?

"You are beautiful Ana. I wouldn't lie to you like that."

"It's just been a while since I've heard anyone say that to me." How can someone not tell her that? I'm sure her parents tell her every day.

"Surely your parents tell you." I voiced my thoughts.

"No, not since," She stopped herself.

"Not since what?" I prompted her.

"Nothing, Christian." We reached the railing separating the side walk from the street. I turned to face her and her head was slightly tilted down, her wavy hair hanging. Placing my finger under her chin, I lifted it up and stared directly into her huge blue orbs.

"You are beautiful in and out." I meant every word.

A single tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"Oh baby, no." It felt so natural for me to show her affection. I don't know where it came from but it felt so undeniably right. From what I could see, it surprised her but she didn't push me away. I wiped her tear away with the pad of my thumb and tucked a strand of hair that was stuck to her face, behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being a silly emotional girl."

"You're not silly. Don't be afraid to say what you feel or talk about your feelings. It will eat you up inside and only make you feel worse." I'm taking a psychology class this semester. Don't judge me.

She cocked and eyebrow. "How very charismatic of you." We laughed. "Let's say we save my story for another day. I want to know about you. It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why do you flirt with girls, sleep with them then move on to someone new?" Holy hell. That was not a question I was ready for. She caught me off guard with that one. "I just, I knew someone like you, and he took everything from me." Again. Holy fucking hell.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that at all."

"I could tell." She gave me a small smile.

"I never really thought about it." I didn't know where to begin. "Elliot once suggested to me that it had to do with our father. He cheated on my mom several times when we were young. I saw all the women he was with and I saw them do things." I looked around at the people passing by. "Sexual things. He didn't seem to care that his own children were sitting there, being able to see what he was doing."

"How," She gulped. "Traumatizing."

"Yeah, well, if you think that's bad," I let out a small laugh to ease the tension, "when I was six or seven I remember my dad beating my mother while Elliot and I watched. He was always so angry with her and I could never figure out why. Elliot was only four, so he didn't understand, but he could sense something was wrong." The memory of Elliot's face, caused me to clench my fist, " I would hold him while he cried; telling him everything would be alright." Sighing, I continued. "Then, I thought it wouldn't. I thought everything would go to hell. But we got older and mom got braver. It turned out alright in the end." I looked at Ana and her eyes were wide, face drained of all color. "When I was ten, my mother decided she had enough. She divorced him, kept his last name, and stole his company right out from under his nose."

"I had no idea, Christian. I am so terribly sorry. I want to cry for you."

"Please don't. I couldn't bare to see you cry, and besides it was a long time ago."

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt. Pain like that can never truly go away. The pain will subside, it can be put in the back of your mind, but it will never go away. Why? Because you will always have those memories, always. Just learn to control the memories. Don't let them control you." Damn. She is way better than any of my shrinks ever were.

"Now looks who's charismatic." I said.

She laughed, but her eyes didn't.

"And I didn't know Grey Enterprises was run by your mother. I thought your dad still controlled it."

"No. A lot of people don't realize it because her last name is still Grey. But yeah, my mom's a sneaky one, my dad didn't even know what hit him. Serves him right though. I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did to her." I loved my mom with all my heart, next to Elliot she was my rock and I would do anything for her. All she did was love my dad the best way she could and he stomped all over her heart and took her dignity. And even after all that, she was the one who came out on top. My mom is banking, making the company better then it ever was before, and my dad; well I don't even know where he is. Good riddance.

"You have to forgive him Christian. If you don't, you'll regret it. I would know. If not for him, then at the very least for you." She let out a heavy sigh. "You're a good person Christian underneath everything, I could feel it, see it, and your father traumatized you and because of him, now, you are too a womanizer. The world is already and awful place, full of awful people. We don't need any more of that. Forgive him, before it's too late."

"I will take that into consideration Ana, I promise, I just need some time to think about that." She gave me a beautiful smile and leaned her head on my shoulder.

This girl truly was amazing. She was the first to ever ask me about my past. She didn't focus on herself and act self-centered. She actually asked about me and gave me some real inspiring advice. It was a nice change. I haven't talked to anyone about my past except Damon of course, and a few therapists, but I found it so easy to just talk to this gorgeous girl. I don't know how I can do this, I think I'm starting to develop feelings and it's only been three days. Ugh.

"Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me Friday night?" I asked her hesitantly.

It felt like hours before she gave me an answer and I was holding my breath.

"Yes, Christian. I will go out with you." YES! FINALLY!

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could take anymore rejection from you." She let out a good long hard laugh. It was a beautiful sound. It made me happy to hear her let go, to not have a care in the world, to just be herself.

What in the hell is happening to me?


	8. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for reviews! I love reading y'alls thoughts!(: enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Let's Fight

"You are beautiful in and out."

I replay the words in my head over and over again. Christian said I was beautiful and I knew he meant it. I saw it in his face. Maybe I was wrong about him. Well not all wrong, he is still a womanizer, or was, wait no is. Ugh. I don't know anymore. I saw a whole new side of Christian, today. He was sweet and seemed to be very considerate. I think I like him. Well not like like, just like. Well shoot, I don't know. Here I will say this, if I were to see him flirting with someone or vice versa, I might be jealous. Might.

"Oh, baby, no."

He shocked me into oblivion with that pet name. I would never have expected it coming from Christian. The name itself didn't faze me, but the way he said it was what made me go wide eye. He said it with concern, and so much sincerity. In that moment I knew, I felt something for him. I honestly can't believe I acted like such an emotional punk. Christian must think I'm a whack job.

Yesterday during art, which was the day after our 'emotional lunch', was so much better than the day before. Christian and I had a few laughs and I discovered that he loved Chinese food just as much as I did. He was telling me all about how he beat the next level in Black Ops, and of course I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He made me promise to go over so he could teach me.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Oh my god just come in!" I yelled.

"Baby girl!" Elliot charged in with Bliss and Kate.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, but the sky!" Kate is such a smart ass.

"We are here to discuss where we are in the plan, silly." Bliss exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, that." I said in a mellow voice.

"Something wrong, Ana?"

"No, Elliot, I'm good." I really wasn't I don't think I want to continue this stupid love game. "Let's get down to business." I reached for a marker on my night stand and tossed it to Kate.

"Well I know for certain we have to cross off playing hard to get, seeing as Ana already said yes when he asked her Monday." She draws the black marker over Step One. "Now you just gotta date him and make him fall for you. We are doing great timing. Keep up what you're doing and we might be able to finish in three weeks."

"So I heard from Christian that he is hyped to be going out with you." Elliot told me.

I couldn't help but smile a big smile. "Really?"

"Well yeah, I live with the guy so I would definitely know." He replied.

"You know who else heard?" Bliss asked.

"Who?" Kate answered.

"Elena." Bliss retorted.

Oh for the mother of god! I thought.

"Yeah. I was walking to lunch yesterday and I passed by her and a group of friends. She, uh, said something," Bliss paused.

"Well spill it women!" Elliot exclaimed.

Kate and I are staring at her with wide eyes, just waiting for her to say what she knows.

"Well, she said that he only wants her for sex." Oh that's it?

"I already knew that. She stopped me in the hall on Monday and told me that." I said.

"Well," she dragged out the word, "there's more. I kind of followed her once I heard say your name." She took a deep breath, "She also said that," she paused, " that it was what Christian told her personally." You have got to be kidding. And here I thought, there was something in him worth redeeming. I guess I was wrong.

"No fucking way!?" Katie shouted.

"Wait, I don't think that's true! Christian talks about Ana unlike any other girl I have ever heard him talk about. She was lying!" Elliot said.

"Hey, I'm only telling you what I heard, but I definitely agree with you." Bliss agreed.

"Ana, are you okay?" Kate questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I am so good." I don't know what's true, but I am back in this game. I'm not going to let one sweet moment cloud my better judgment. I will get to the bottom of what is true and what isn't. And if it's true, well he will get what's coming to him.

"We shouldn't believe her anyways. That girl be triflin'!" Elliot retorted.

"That girl be triflin'?" Kate falls over with laughter.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked, while uncontrollably laughing. "Oh man, that was funny." I wiped the tears from under my eyes.

"Yeah, I heard some girl in class say it, I thought it was funny." Elliot breathed.

"Oh it is, especially coming out of your mouth." Bliss replied.

"But triflin' is definitely what she is." Kate said.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

"We should spread a nasty rumor about her at school !" Kate suggested.

"We should, serves that bitch right for talking mess about Ana." Bliss answered.

"Don't worry about me, guys, she will get what's coming to her." I said. I'll make sure of it.

###

I waited like a predator. I stood across the hallway and I waited. I watched and I kept a look out for this pertinacious bitch. I left class five minutes early just so I could confront her.

It wasn't long before I caught her in my site, wearing skinny jeans and a low cut white shirt that left nothing to the imagination. I stalked over and as she opened her locker. Once I reached her, I slammed it shut.

"You bitch, what the hell is your problem?" She screeched.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were speaking ill of me." I retorted, sarcastically.

"What do you want? I have somewhere to be and you aren't worth my time."

"If that's true than why can't you seem to keep my name out of your damn mouth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, flipping her hair.

"So the words, 'Christian only wants to have sex with Ana and nothing more' didn't come out of that fat mouth of yours?"

She smirked at me. "Please Ana, don't get mad at me for something Christian said."

"Something tells me your lying."

"Believe what you want, but that's the truth." She smiled maliciously, "You're nothing but his next whore, you know, like your sister was with Ethan."

Why do people insist on pissing me off? I know I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me, because when it comes down to a physical or even a verbal fight, I can never control myself, I just keep going until I feel better.

Be the bigger person, Ana.

Elena has the audacity to bring up my sister and call me a whore.

Breathe.

Be the bigger person.

Nope, I can't. I can't do it.

I slapped her across the face.

"Ugh." She grabbed her cheek. "Really, Ana?"

"Yeah really, hit me back, I dare you!" I challenged her. I knew she was going to hit me back. I'm waiting for it. I can feel my adrenaline start to pump.

She stared at me for a good minute, until she finally slapped me.

Giving her no time to think, I reeled my hand back and punched her in the jaw. She staggered back against the lockers, her body hitting it hard. Catching her balance, she punched me in the stomach. I felt a little bit winded. She was stronger than I thought. She quickly went around me and put her arm around my throat, while I tried to regain my equilibrium. She was trying to put me in a choke hold, but she didn't have the strength. I jab my elbow in her side and she falls back.

I noticed a crowd started to grow around us, I guess the bell rang already.

She came at me quickly. Reaching out, I grabbed her by the roots of her hair and began pounding her on the head. She murmured 'let go' as she grabbed my arm that I held her hair in a bit down on my flesh. I screamed a little and released her. She pushed me back against the lockers. I hissed at the pain I felt in my back.

Trying to ignore it the best I could, I pounced on her, making her fall to the ground. We rolled around pulling each others hair, until I used the minimum strength I had left to plant myself on top of her. Stopping us from rolling, I started to repeatedly punch her in the face, she squirmed to get out of my grip which made it a little harder, but it didn't stop me. I kept hitting her as she struggled to get away. In that moment, I felt a pair of hands grab me by my waist and pull me off, but not before I gave Elena one last punch, knocking her out cold.

"Fuck you, Elena!" I yelled, before I took my dramatic exit and was dragged away from the crowd.

"Ana, what the hell was that?" Elliot asked with concern.

I didn't know what say.

The adrenaline was starting to fade and I couldn't help but to cry out of anger.

Elliot took me in his arms. "Shhh. It's okay baby girl. Just breathe."

I started to hyperventilate.

"Elliot I can't breathe!" I clutched my chest and started to gasp. I honestly really couldn't breathe. I had a sharp pain somewhere in my chest. The kind I got when Mia died. It physically hurt.

"Ana!" Elliot screamed.

"Ana, I need you to come with me." I heard the vice principals voice. It sounded so far away.

"She can't breathe! Something's wrong with her!" Elliot said in a whisper. I think it was a whisper. That's how it sounded. "Ana!" I felt several pairs of arms grab me.

Darkness...peace, peace, and Mia.

###

 _I was lying in a meadow, wearing a pretty white sundress, and looking up at the sky._

 _"Hello, Ana." I sat up when I heard that beautiful familiar voice. I could never forget that voice. That sweet voice. It reminded me of a lullaby._

 _"Mia?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm here."_

 _"I miss you." I let out a few tears._

 _"I miss you too baby sister."_

 _"You're only older by two minutes." Mia would always throw in my face that she was older than me by two minutes. It was so annoying._

 _"I know, but still." She laughed._

 _"What am I doing here?"_

 _"You're dreaming, silly."_

 _"Why does it hurt so much still, Mia?"_

 _"You're broken Ana. You spend so much time missing me that you relive the pain and the memories. It feels like your losing me all over again. You need to let go."_

 _"Never."_

 _"I will always be with you." She smiled at me. "Oh and one more thing, be careful when y_ ou're playing that love game."

###

"Ana? Ana?" I could hear Elliot's voice.

"Elliot?" I asked, slowly coming out of my sleep. I sit up slowly and open my eyes. I looked around the room and saw Elliot at my bed side, along with Bliss, Christian, Damon, and Kate. I glanced to my right and saw Elena laying in the bed unconscious with a bloody nose and a bruised jaw. "What the hell happened?" Everyone had a concern look in their eyes. I just looked at them like they were just a little too close. "Uh, personal space please."

They backed up.

"You passed out." Damon said.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"It's only been five minutes." He replied.

I looked down and noticed Christian was holding my hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I actually feel fine, refreshed." I said, removing my hand from his. "I needed that nap."

"Well that's great, because you're probably going to get suspended." Bliss responded.

Oh, right. Elena. I looked over at her. "What a punk." I said in a matter of fact tone. "Enlighten me on what happened. It's a little fuzzy."

"Well, I didn't see anything but everyone at lunch is talking about how you beat the hell out of Elena." Kate said.

"Yeah, when I got there, you were on top of her, punching her in the face." Elliot said.

"Damon and I couldn't get through." Christian said. "The crowd was growing by the minute. I had no idea It was even you fighting until I saw Elliot drag you out."

"And then I passed out?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well sort of." Elliot crossed his arms. "You couldn't breathe and you said your chest was hurting. And then you passed out."

"Oh, right." I threw the covers off of me and everyone moved except Christian. He helped me out of the bed and gave me a smile. I smiled back and blushed a little.

The door opened and walked in vice principal, Mr. Cruz, and the nurse.

"How are you feeling, child?" Nurse Tessa, asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," I retorted, "however, I can't say the same for blondie over there."

"Oh, god," Kate whispered.

Bliss ran out the door to laugh. Elliot and Damon faced the opposite direction so no one could see their face and Christian simply squeezed my hand tightly.

"I'm glad you find this funny, Ms. Steele." He said, sternly. "Please come with me to my office." Mr. Cruz said.

"Lead the way." I returned, while saluting him.

Bliss walked back in, shaking her head with a 'I cant believe you said that' look. I gave all my friends hugs, saving Christian for last. He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. What a gentle men.

I followed Mr. Cruz to his office. We entered the room. There was a huge brown desk with the lasted apple technology. He had pictures of his family everywhere and stacks of files all over his desk.

"Please take a seat, Ana." I took a seat and let out a long sigh. "Now, do you want to tell me what that fight was all about? This is your second one, and both times you seriously injured your oppon-, fellow classmates." He was going to say opponents, that's too funny. He saw the smile on my face and it caused a ghost of a smile on his. "Luckily Elliot stopped you when he did. You could have seriously hurt Elena."

"That was the point. I wanted to hurt her. And she hit me too. It went both ways." I spat out.

"Well why did you hit her?"

"She called my sister a whore." The seriousness in his face softened, and his eyes held sympathy. "Please don't look at me like that. I don't want sympathy or pity from you or anyone."

"I apologize, Ana." He sighed. "Kids can be cruel. Elena shouldn't have said that. Don't worry about her; she will get a fair share of punishment." Hell, she better, or I would have to beat her again.

"So, what's my punishment?" I asked. "Just give it to me straight."

"Well I'm not going to suspend you or Elena." Dammit! "I find that more as a reward then a punishment. You're going to stay three hours after school, or however long it takes you, for one week and clean the campus." My mouth fell open.

"You have got to be kidding? I'd rather you just kill me, please." I begged.

"No can do, Ana. And you'll have help from Elena."

"Hell no! No way! Are you insane! What if I kill her?" I screeched.

"You won't. Now get over it or I will make it two weeks!" I answered back. "You two need to sort out your differences and learn to get along."

"Yeah, like that will ever fucking happen." I rolled my eyes.

"Language, please. I already called your mother and Elena's as well to let them know about the situation the two of you are in and the consequences. Your cleaning duty starts next Monday. Don't be late and play nice. Elena should be awake by now, poor girl, you really did her in. Luckily she isn't injured badly, just a bruised jaw. Now off you go."

I stomped out of his office.

I'm not upset.

I'm not mad.

I'm not even angry, oh god no.

I am fucking livid!

###

"Anastasia! What the hell happened at school?" My dad yelled. Huh. I'm surprised he's even talking to me. After my sister died, he could barely stand to look at me. Mia was 'daddy's little girl', so when she left it tore him apart. He sits in her room once a week and cries. He acknowledges me, but he never really looks at me, he looks through me like I'm not even there. It used to hurt, but after two years, I have learned to live with it.

I still have my mom. I know she loves me.

"What do you care?" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"What dad, what do you want?" I exclaimed in an exasperated voice. I threw my back pack on the bench that sat in the foyer, right when you walked in.

"Don't take that tone with me. What happened at school?" His face was hard and he was mad.

"Why do you even give a shit?" I looked around and noticed my mom sitting at the kitchen table, watching her husband and daughter interact. This was the most we've said to each other since that eventful night.

"Watch your mouth." He said sternly. "I care because you're my daughter and you shouldn't be fighting at school. This was what? The second time you beat someone and injured them. Keep it up Ana and there will be other more serious consequences, worse than cleaning a school. Now tell me what happened."

"This stupid, mean, evil, conniving little bitch, implied that I was a whore just because Christian, a boy at school asked me out, and she has been trying to get into him to notice her since the first day she saw him. Of course he always turned her down and looked the other way, because she's just not worth his time. So she decided why not say something about Ana." I rambled on and on without stopping to take a breath. " So I confronted her and asked her, why she was talking about me and then she decided to get verbally ugly. She called me a whore and then she, she," I stopped. I didn't want to say it. For one it was hard to talk about Mia with my dad and two, I didn't want to relive that moment and I didn't want to see him hurt.

"Go on." My mom prompted.

"She said like Mia was to Ethan." I held my breath and their eyes went wide. My dad's lip trembled and his face softened. His eyes watered a little and he walked out of the room.

My mom walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

Two emotional days in a row.

Yay, for me.

 **Please review and go check out MY DELIVERER!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 10: The Date

Today and yesterday went by extremely fast; I spent countless hours thinking about Ana. She was flirting with me nonstop and I loved it, I reminisced in it throughout my next class up until lunch, when I saw her again. In my history class I was overwhelmed with thoughts of Ana, especially when Elena walked through the door. She was wearing ten pounds of makeup but that didn't help to cover up the massive bruise on the left side of her jaw. Damn. It was blue, no wait purple. I don't know but I was staring in awe. Ana had a damn good right hook. I had no Idea she could handle herself so well. Too bad for Elena though.

All around school people have been wondering why they had fought. I didn't know, and for some weird reason neither did Elliot, Bliss, or even Kate. At least we don't know the real reason. Elena was telling everybody that it was because of me, but I know Ana wouldn't fight over something as little as that. No, it was something else. Hopefully, Ana could trust me enough to let me in.

It was Friday night. And not just any Friday night, but the Friday I would be taking Ana out. I knew I had to do something really special for her and not just cause of this whole game, but because she's the type of girl who deserves something special. Yesterday at lunch, we had a casual conversation that gave me an idea.

 _"If you could go anywhere in world, where would it be?" I asked._

 _"Hmm. That's a really tough one. There are so many places I would love to visit. I've never been outside of Washington, let alone Seattle."_

 _"Well pick your top favorite." I smiled at her._

 _"I guess I would have to say, New Orleans."_

 _"Really? Why?" I was surprised._

 _"I've always wanted to visit the French Quarter and I heard their food was to die for."_

She wants to go the French Quarter and I was going to take her. This girl could ask me to do anything and I would probably jump. These feelings are growing every day and I don't think I can stop it.

I told my mom about my plan for our date and she was so excited for Ana. She let me borrow her company's Harrier Jet and gave me a large amount of money so I could shower her with whatever she wanted. I knew my mom wished my dad would have done that for her, but being the prick that he was, he didn't care to. But if she ever found out that I was playing Ana, she would murder me, and then bring me back to murder me again.

 _Hey, beautiful. You ready for our date?_ I texted her.

 _Yeah. I just have to get ready_

 _Okay cool I will be there in 30 minutes!_

 _Wait!:o I will need more time than that!_

What how long does she need?

 _O_o_

 _Don't give me that!_

 _Alright Alright, just hurry! I threw my phone on the bed and took a quick shower_.

Once I got out, I put on a pair of dark straight legged jeans and black button up shirt. I put a little bit of mousse in my dark copper hair to tame it. I unbuttoned the top part of my shirt and reached under my arm to put on some deodorant. I added some cologne and my watch and I was ready to go.

I went into the living room and saw Elliot playing Black Ops.

"Bro let me get turn, real quick!"

"Don't you have a date?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, but she said she needs more time. Come on don't be an ass, let me play!"

"Okay dude chill. Only one game though."

"That fine!" I said nearly pushing him off the couch to grab the controller. This was one of my favorite games and I played it constantly. Mom and Elliot would have to literally drag me away from the game. We had played 4 games of search and destroy. Elliot finally had enough and kicked me out of the house, locking the door as soon as he closed it.

"That was rude." I said. I walked to my car and hopped in. Turning on the engine, I played some music. I circled around my drive and exited through the gate.

I pulled up to Ana's house and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

I'll admit, I was scared shitless. The door opened and revealed a man who looked mad. I didn't know what to do. I'm guessing this is Ana's dad, and boy oh boy, I wanted to run in the other direction.

"Hi, Mr. Steele. I'm Christian Grey. It's nice to meet you." I offered him my hand. He looked at it like in was infected, but he still shook it.

"Hi, Christian. Come in." I hesitantly followed him inside.

Their house was an average size, but it felt like a home. When you walked in there was a small bench and the main floor was open concept. The kitchen was in the back and the living room was what came first besides the foyer. To the right were stairs that led up stairs and on the left was I'm guessing the master bedroom and the laundry area. I also saw a beautiful older women sitting at the table in the kitchen. She got up and walked toward me. I reached out my hand and gave her a smile.

"Hi ma'am. I'm Christian Grey." She looked at my hand and gave a small smile. Ignoring my hand she gave me a motherly hug. Well, at least one parent liked me.

"Hi Christian, it's nice to meet you, Ana has told me so much." Oh has she now? I'm going to have to have a talk with that woman. "Ana is just about ready. I'm going to go check on her."

No! Don't leave me with her dad! I screamed it my mind, I know she couldn't here, because she went up those damn stairs. I turned and looked at her dad. It was so awkward. I had no idea what to say. But thank god for me he broke the silence first.

"Do you do drugs?" Hold up. What?

"No sir, I do not." I answered.

"Good, good. Are you an ass?" What the fuck?

"No sir, I am not an ass."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I'm sure." I'm pretty sure I shit my pants.

"Well that's good to know." He was thinking about something. He looked back up at me. I saw sadness in his eyes. I know that look. I saw it my mothers, and I recently saw it in Ana's.

"Just take care of her." He shook my hand and walked into his room, well I think it was his room.

I waited for about ten more minutes until Ana and her mother came down. What a sight it was. Ana looked stunning. Her hair was curled and rested on her chest, with a good few inches hanging. She was wearing a brown top that hung off one shoulder; shower her beautiful pale skin, dark jeans and brown boots that ended just below her knee. To finish off her look she wore a gold bracelet and necklace with matching earrings. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Do I see a little bit of drool?" She teased me. She knows as well as I that she looks good. Her mom started to laugh.

"You look absolutely striking." I said.

"Thank you." She said as she laughed. "You clean up nicely too."

I gave her a cocky grin.

"Alright Casanova, let's go." She turned to her mom. "Bye mommy. I will see you later. Please don't wait up for me." Awe, she called her mommy, how sweet. I get the feeling that she is way closer to her mom than her dad, seeing as she calls her mommy and her dad hasn't even come to send her off. Weird.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him sweetheart. He's having a hard time letting you go out on a date, you know considering what happened with your..."

"Alright mom, thank you!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, throwing an 'I love you' to her mom before she shut the door. We hopped into my car and I started the engine.

"Well that was weird." I said to her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She returned. I backed out of her drive way and we headed for my mother's company.

We were silent for half of the drive until she finally said something.

"So where are we going?" she asked in a cute happy voice.

"I can't tell you, but you will find out soon enough." I gave her a mischievous smile.

"It better be good Christian." She warned.

"Oh, it is, I promise."

"I will be the judge of that." I gave her a small chuckle.

We pulled up to the private gates in the back of the company. I looked over at Ana and she looked extremely confused.

"What are we doing here?" I bounded out of the car and went around to open the door for the lovely lady.

"You'll see." She took my hand and I led her to the instance, while locking my car. I took out my mom's ID card to access the security lock. I opened the door and took Ana's hand in mine. I kissed it softly and tugged her along.

"Christian are you sure we're allowed to be here? Or did you steal your mom's ID? Cause if you are, we are breaking a law! I can't break a law." She was getting nervous. It was cute.

"Oh but you can break someone's jaw." She stopped.

"I did not break her jaw and that was a totally different situation. You can't even compare the two." She exclaimed.

I grabbed her arm and progressed towards the elevator. "Chill woman, I have permission to be in here. Now come on, Mr. Taylor is waiting." I pressed the button and the doors sprang open. We stepped inside and I pressed the button that would take us to the roof.

Ana let out a long sigh and I looked over at her. She had arms on both sides of the railing and was leaning back. She caught me looking at her and I looked way. I felt a blush coming on, and I do not blush. This girl did some strange things to my insides. I could feel her staring at me. It felt like there was an electrical current in the air, and she felt it to, because I saw her come toward me in the corner of my eye. I looked up when she stood right in front of me and I held my breath. She was staring into my eyes and I could see sadness, happiness, longing, and excitement all at once. I lifted my hand and rubbed the back of my two fingers down her cheek.

Ana continues to surprise me every moment I'm with her.

She grabs the back of my neck with her hand and crushes her lips to mine. I stood completely still for a good five seconds before I knew what was happening. I put my left hand on her waist pulling her closer and I placed my right hand in her hair, positioning her head so that I could let my tongue in. She welcomed me, and she made the kiss more aggressive. Ms. Ana here has definitely got a wild side going on. Her left hand ran up and down my torso and when I think things can't get any better; she rubs her hand over the tent in my jeans. Oh, it felt so damn good. I don't think I can control myself for much longer. She continues to tease me and I kiss her with everything I've got. I almost forgot we were in the elevator until I hear the ding.

Damn.

We pull apart and Ana has a wild look in her eyes. I'm pretty sure I have the same look. I grab her hand and walk out the elevator, letting out a frustrated curse. We round the corner and Ana stops dead in her tracks. I look at her and smile. There's a black jet on top of a roof. I'd probably look exactly like her if roles were reversed. I see Mr. Taylor standing next to the entrance.

"Oh my god Christian, this is a jet."

"Why yes, yes it is. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." I laugh and take her hand, guiding her to the jets opening.

"Good evening Christian." Mr. Taylor gave me a warm smile that I returned.

"Hey, Mr. Taylor, this is Ana, my date."

"Good evening Ana." He held out his hand to her.

"Hello Mr. Taylor it's nice to me you." She replied.

"Like wise. Now please enter the jet and take your seats." He retorted.

I held out my hand for Ana and she took it. We walked up the steps and entered the jet. It was nice and cozy with six black leather seats, a flat screen TV, and a bathroom in the back. Taylor went in and slid behind the curtain that separated the pilot area from the passenger area. Ana and I took out seats.

"Christian, where in the world, are we going?" She had this huge smile on her face. Her mouth was opened and I could see her beautiful white teeth, that's how big her smile was.

"Can't tell you baby." There goes the slip up. When I'm around her, terms of endearment escape my mouth with no cautionary. She's sits back and pouts. I reach over and kiss her cheek.

"Please be seated and buckle up; we will be lifting off shortly. Our destination will be reached within the hour and a half. Thank you." Mr. Taylor voice came in on the intercom.

He left out the part 'sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride'. I will have to let him know when we've landed. I hold Ana's hand and we talk about nothing and everything

###

We stepped off the jet and I led her to the car that waited for us.

"Have a good night, Christian." He turned to Ana. "Ana". We hopped in the car and we drove to the french Quarter.

"I'm afraid we aren't in Kansas anymore. So where are we? I didn't recognize the plain area we landed on."

"Good! That's the point you aren't suppose to know. It defeats the purpose for being a surprise" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" she retorted. Some one was getting a little impatient.

We took the rest of the ride in silence and once we got close to areas I knew she would recognize, I placed a blind fold over and around her eyes. I was so excited to see her reaction. She had no idea that this was going to be the best date of her life!

"Christian, I let you drag me on a jet and into a car, no questions asked, but this blind fold is where I'm going to have to draw the line." Ugh.

"Ana, do you trust me?" It was a serious question.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you are going to secretly murder me."

I chuckled. "C'mon Ana, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already."

"Well than, yes, I trust you." She said in a whisper. "Maybe. Probably not."

I leaned towards her, aware that she couldn't see me, and grazed her jaw with my lips and teeth, tracing my way up to her ear. "If that's the best I'm going to get then I'll take it." I said in a seductive tone. I saw the goosebumps form on her arm.

The drive continued for another fifteen minutes when we finally pulled up to main area in the French Quarter. I stepped out and told Ana to reach for my so I could guide her out. It was loud and busy. I could here people laughing and playing music. 'Witches' were outside their shops reading fortunes. It was an amazing site, even for a second time. I came here a year ago with Damon, cause we were bored during the summer. Let's just say it was a wild experience.

I looked at Ana, still blind folded and smiled. Since she couldn't see, so she was using her other senses. I could see her nose sniffing the air.

"Oh it smells good." She says.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?"

"Oh my fucking god, yes!" She practically screamed.

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a bunch." I said with a laugh.

"That's impossible." I paused wonder what she was going on about. I guessed she sensed my confusion, because she continued. "I'm wearing a thong."

I am going to be a walking erection all damn night.

"Hurry up and take it off!"

"The blindfold or your thong?" I asked with a naughty tone.

"Christian!"

"Okay, chill" I was started to laugh hard. I went behind her and started to untie the back. She started to shift on her feet, getting anxious.

The blindfold fell off her face and landed at the bottom of her feet.

She gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. She stood there and stared. For a long time. I waited for her to say something. Anything.

"I wanted this to be the perfect date." I broke the silence. I didn't know what else to say. And I wanted her reaction to be a positive one.

"Christian..." her voice trailed off and her eyes began to water.

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed her face and wiped away tears before they could fall. "There will be no crying baby, this is suppose to be a fun, happy time."

"I am happy, I'm just overwhelmed. This is amazing. No one has have ever done anything like this for me. Its perfect!" She laughed out a sob. Her happiness gave me a warm feeling inside.

"Shall we?" I gave her a wide grin, and offered her my arm.

She laughed. "We shall." She took my arm and we strolled down the French Quarter. We walked down the streets and went to boutique stores. She tried on different types of outfits for me and even did her own model runways. She made me smile and laugh and I was having the best time of my life. I took her to a few stores that had to do with magic and voodoo. She hesitated at first and was giving me a bunch a crap.

"Um Christian, I don't think I wanna go in there." I looked at her.

"Well why not? Its cool stuff."

"Yeah, well that witchy stuff is some real deep shit. I don't wanna mess that. The last thing I need is to release demons in the world..." she mumbled something else I didn't catch.

"C'mon woman. Its fun! We will only look not touch. I promise."

"Well alright, I trust you Christian." She punched me in the arm. Owe, she hits like a dude. "Don't screw it up!"

I rolled out my shoulder and gave her a chuckle. We walked in the store and looked around. I immediately started to mess with her. I popped out of corners and scared her, earning a slap in the back of the head. Ana is so much fun to be around.

In this moment I'm not even thinking about the game. This is real. I can feel it in my heart.

After the shops I took her to this restaurant at the corner of the main street and had a really romantic dinner. We ordered a shit load of food and pigged out. Their fried foods were unbelievably delicious and so were the desserts. It was the best meal I've had in a long time. I think Ana felt the same, cause she licked her plate clean. Later we took a walk to the end of the Quarter and I led her into the building. We took the stairs all the way to the top of the roof. There were dim lights attached the corners of the roof that gave it a romantic feeling. She followed behind me to the railing and I stood behind her, holding her in my arms and looking at the view. I don't know how this date could get any better.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you had a good time and I hope the food appeased you."

She turned in my arms and kissed me passionately. "It was the absolute best. Thank you." She turned back around and continued to look at the view. It was a spectacular view. You could see everything that was going on. Colorful lights hung from the building, and people danced and enjoyed their surroundings. We were silent for what seemed like hours before she spoke.

"Mia would have loved this." She said in a day dreaming voice. I don't think that was meant for me to hear.

"Who's Mia?" I asked. I couldn't see her face but she tensed in my arms, confirming my accusation, she didn't mean to say what she did.

I could see her jaw clenching and her hands forming into a fist. She didn't speak for a moment. Taking deep breaths, for whatever reason.

She turned to look at me, which in return made me tense.

"She's my sister."

 **Please review and go check out MY DELIVERER(:**


	10. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 11: In Too Deep

Shit. I hadn't realized I said Mia's name out loud. I tensed under his touch and came to the conclusion that this was the moment to tell him. I had to sooner or later anyways. I'm surprised Damon hasn't mentioned it to him. I was dreading this day would come. I don't really want to get emotionally attached to Christian. It's hard to open yourself up to someone like that. But I would have had to tell him sooner or later, might as well be sooner to get it over with. He is going to find out from someone else soon enough if I don't.

"She's my sister." I said in a whisper.

"I didn't know you had a sister." His eyes were wide and I could tell he was confused. "How come I haven't seen her?" Oh, Christian. I could feel a lump of nerves in my throat. I have never talked to anyone about Mia, not even Bliss or Kate. They knew me better and they knew not to ask. Besides, the news spread pretty fast around town and everyone at school would whisper every time I walked by. They all knew.. But Christian, he came to school a year after and by that time, no one was dumb enough to mention my sister without me beating them to a pulp. I would never forget her. I could never even if I tried. She was a part of me.

"Of course you didn't see her, and even if you did, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us anyways." I looked into his eyes, my eyes watering. "She was my twin."

"Was?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, she's dead" I said in an even tone. He places his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears. I wasn't aware I was even crying.

"What happened?" I knew he was going to ask, but a part of me was hoping, praying that he would just leave it at that. But a part of me also wanted to confide in him. Share my feelings and just let go of the anger and the hurt.

I looked away from him and stared out at the magnificent view in front of me. He stayed behind me, not touching me in any way. I started from the beginning.

"Mia and I were twins. We looked identical, so identical that you couldn't tell us apart until you figured out the difference in our personalities. We would always mess with our teachers, switch classes, and they wouldn't know the difference. It was a lot of fun. She was born two minutes before me." I gave out a little laugh. "She always would throw it in my face, it made me so mad. We did everything together, might as well have been conjoined at the hip. I knew when she was hurt and she knew when I was hurt. It was strange. We could feel each others pain and happiness. It was nice at times. We had the perfect family. Our parents adored us. Mia was the 'daddy's girl' and I was more of a 'mama's girl' but they loved us the same. We were spoiled; we had home cooked meals every night, on the weekends we always did some fun filled event. It was just perfect. My sister and I got our own rooms once we got in middle school, and at first we were excited, but when it came time to go to sleep, it was horrible. We ended up sleeping at the foot of our beds so we could see each other across from the conjoined bathroom and we talked on the phone until we feel asleep." I turned to look at Christian and he had a smile of pure awe. It made me crack a smile too. I continued, "Then we got to high school and everything changed. She started to date this boy named Ethan. He was a bad boy; he fucked anything with a pulse. She slowly became this mean person, she became a bully. She quit hanging out with me and she spent most of her spare time texting Ethan. I put up with her for months and months before I said anything to her. She started to bully me and that was where I drew the line. She invited me to one of Damon's parties with her and Ethan and some other people I didn't care for. I told her no and she started to act like a bitch towards me. I was fed up. I cussed her out and said a bunch of other mean things and she left. That was the last time we had a conversation." The tears started to flow down my face and I was choking up the last words. " My dad came into my room that night and I knew something was wrong." I looked at Christian. "I had this sharp pain in my side. I didn't know what it was until my dad told me Mia was in a car accident. Ethan was high on Xanax and Codeine." Christian's eyes got wide with disbelief. "Yeah. He was an idiot." I let out a long deep breath and started to cry, really hard. I was about to drop to the floor when Christian caught me. We sank to the ground together, and I cried.

"You don't have to finish." He said.

"No, I want to. I have to. I need to." I took a deep breath and sighed. " I was at her bedside, in the hospital. I was holding her in my arms, and I remember rocking back and forth, crying into her hair and telling her that she has to live for me. And right when I was going to tell her I love her and apologize for what I said, she stopped breathing and I heard the machine beeping, telling me she was dead. I screamed, I remember screaming so loud," by this time my voice was trembling, I was crying all over again and choking on air. I was a complete mess. "I screamed so loud the doctors came. And I screamed because I felt like someone had literally stabbed me in the heart with a knife." I looked at Christian. "The pain was so real. I knew it wasn't in my head, it was real somatic pain and it hurt."

I looked at Christian waiting for him to say something. His eyes grew like he was comprehending something. "Wait, when you fought Elena you said your chest hurt, can you explain that to me?"

"Yes. I fought Elena because she called Mia a whore. I was thinking about her and I was fighting for her. I know this may sound weird, but when I passed out I had a dream of her. I was actually talking to her in a meadow and she said my chest hurts whenever I miss her, or think about her a lot. She said it was like I was losing her all over again and it causes my chest to hurt. I guess it's some type of twin bond."

"That's not weird, Ana. I know this probably means nothing, and it won't change anything, but I am truly sorry, with all that I have and all that I am, I am so sorry. I wish I could have transferred here a year earlier, so I could have known, so I could have been with you, to help with your pain and heartache. I am so sorry." Christian's voiced choked with emotion and his eyes watered a tiny bit. He showed so much emotion for my situation, it was so sweet and so sincere. I believed him and I knew within the depths of my soul that he meant every part of it. I reached for his face and kissed him gently. It was obsessive, but it was sweet caress. And with that he knew I believed him.

"After that night everything changed. My family was broken; my dad grew distant from me. We don't have family meals together anymore. I became distant, and I was angry inside. I was a completely different person. And Ethan made me that way. And every day I wondered why he got to live. My sister is dead, and that, boy, is still alive! He killed her and took everything from me! My best friend is gone!" I was shouting the last part. Christian was holding me tight as I shook in his arms. I tried to push him off me. I didn't want to be held. I've never been held like this before. No one cared to comfort me in the past, why now?

"No Ana, I am going to hold you. You need to be held, I am not leaving you and I will not go anywhere!" I knew he wouldn't let me go, but I wanted to see if it was real. I have never known Christian to be so compassionate. The more time I spend with him the deeper my feelings become.

This is starting to get dangerous.

I trembled in his arms for a little while longer before we got up and decided it was time to head back home. The car ride was silent, but he held me and he kissed me. The jet ride was silent, He held me, he kissed me. The car ride to my house was silent. He held my hand and kissed it every so often. When we pulled up to my house, he walked me to the door.

"Goodnight, Christian, this was the best night of my life and I want to thank you for that." I said in all honesty.

"Goodnight, Ana. You're very welcome. I'm always here for you if you need anything, please, don't forget that. I don't know what you feel, but what I feel is real."

My eyes expanded and I drew him in for a passionate kiss that weekend me to the bone. He held me tightly, like I would dissolve if he ever were to let go. I placed my hand at the nape of his neck and kissed him long and hard. He backed me up into the door and pinned my arms to the sides as he pressed his hard lean body against mine. I let out a moan and bit his bottom lip with my teeth. He groaned and moved his head down to lick and suck on my neck. Oh my god, this is good, so good, I thought. The harder he bit me the hornier I got. I wanted to fuck him right here in the front yard, I didn't care. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. He brought his lips back to mine and devoured me with his tongue. He lowered one of his hands and rubbed right under my pelvic bone.

I gasped at the touch. I have never been touched there by a man before. It was an invigorating feeling. I wanted more of his touch. I got a weird feeling in my stomach and he responded to my gasp with a hard groan in my mouth and a rub of his fortified dick against my privates. He moved up and down rubbing against me. His knee came up in between my legs and motioned for me to ride on it. I did and Fock did it feel good. I was about ready to combust right there on my damn front door. A few more rubs and I came hard. My walls exploded and I trembled. Christian put his hands over my mouth to muffle my cries. When I finished, he removed his hand and kissed my lips gently. We were breathing rapidly and I looked into his eyes and saw longing. I knew the feeling. I want more of him. I wanted the real thing. I want him deep inside me.

He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Ana." He looked at me in awe, traced is back two fingers down my jaw, and said, "My sweet Ana." He backed away and got into his car. He waited until I entered the house before he backed out of my drive. I closed the door and leaned back on it, blowing out a huge breath.

What in the hell was that? I thought.

###

I am in some deep shit, things are moving way too fast. It's only been a week and I have some deep feelings for him. And I already got a damn orgasm while riding his knee! Am I insane or is that normal? Ugh. I am so confused, I don't know what's real or fake anymore. Surly I thought everything was fake, but the way he touches me tells me different. The way he is so gentle with me, and the things he says make me feel otherwise. Christian is definitely not the guy I thought he was, I mean yeah he was a man whore, but once he told me about his past, I knew it wasn't all his fault, I feel like such a bitch for judging him the way I did, no one deserves that.

What I'm feeling right now, is not fake. I am starting to genuinely like him. I told myself I wouldn't let him destroy me, I put up walls for a reason and he slowly tearing them down. This was not supposed to be a part of the plan. I need to quit now before I get way in over my head.

The goal was for him to fall for me, not the other way around; I guess I should have thought the plan through a little more. I honestly thought this would be the easiest thing, especially since I didn't like the person he was, but now that I know him and see how affectionate he could be physically, emotionally, and mentally, I was dead wrong.

"Mia, what do I do?" I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I think I am falling for him and I can't. I just can't, I won't let myself."

I don't know why I still think she could answer me or give me some sort of sign, but it doesn't hurt to hope. I let out I deep sigh and turned over onto my side, looking at the clock I realized it was two in the morning. I was out pretty late. This date was the best date I could have ever even imagined. He took me to the place I only dreamed of visiting. Nothing could ever compare and if I were to date anyone else and they tried to do something as extravagant as that, I would only be able to think of Christian. He blew everything out of the water and I will compare every other experience to the one Christian gave me. Although, I wasn't planning on telling him about Mia, I was having a day dream about her standing with me. Mia and I always talked about traveling the world and not to places like Rome, Verona, Paris and places like that. Those are nice to but we wanted to visit the little towns and the big towns, we wanted to see New Orleans, Aspen, New York city, Salem and so much more. Now all that is nothing, but a memory. I can't travel now, not without Mia.

But I did with Christian. I thought.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes all thoughts on Christian. Oh Christian, what are you doing to me?

How am I going to beat him? I'm already losing. I just have to figure out how to get back on top.

Think Ana Think! I screamed in my head, but I can't think of anything. My heart knows what it wants, my body definitely knows what it wants, and my head is torn. One side is saying to just forget him and play the game, teach him a lesson, and then the other part is saying to not listen to the other, its saying to go with how I feel. Ugh. This is just so ugh.

I'm already in way too deep anyways.

The only question is whether or not I am going to let Christian drown me.

 **Please review! Check it MY DELIVERER**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Christian's Side

My eyes grew when she mention she had a sister. I had no idea. "I didn't know you had a sister." I was a little confused, because no one has ever mentioned her even having a sister, and I know I've never seen her before. Maybe she was older and in college or young and in middle school. Whatever the case may be I hadn't the slightest idea. "How come I didn't see her?" Her eyes went soft due my ignorance, but her eyes swelled with sentiment.

"Of course you didn't see her, and even if you did, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us anyways." I looked into his eyes, my eyes watering. "She was my twin." Huh? A twin? Well maybe I have been seeing her at school, I just assumed it was Ana. But then again that wouldn't have made since, I would have eventually see them together in the years I have been at the school.

Wait a minute. She said was. That's past tense. I was suddenly terrified to perceive what she had to say about her sister.

"Was?" I asked anyways. I was stilled confused with this whole situation. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say but I didn't want to be right. I looked straight into her eyes, her face bare, she had tears spilling over down her cheeks.

"Yeah, she's dead" She said it with a flat tone and I took that one step to get close. I caressed her cheeks in both hands and used my thumbs to wipe under her eyes, to wipe away the pain.

"What happened?" I encouraged her to explain. I wanted to get to the bottom of her hurt and her sorrow. I wanted to be her rock. I want to be her hero.

She turned her face and leaned over the railing, staring out into the view. I stood behind her. I didn't touch her, or hold her. She needed to get through telling this painful memory on her own. She needed to know that she was strong and that she could survive it. I knew she could and now it's time for her to know and understand as well. I waited and I watched her closely.

She began her story from the beginning.

"Mia and I were twins. We looked identical, so identical that you couldn't tell us apart until you figured out the difference in our personalities. We would always mess with our teachers, switch classes, and they would know the difference. It was a lot of fun. She was born two minutes before me." She gave a chuckle, I smiled at the sound. "She always would throw it in my face, it made me so mad. We did everything together, might as well have been conjoined at the hip. I knew when she was hurt and she knew when I was hurt. It was strange. We could feel each others pain and happiness. It was nice at times. We had the perfect family. Our parents adored us. Mia was the 'daddy's girl' and I was more of a 'mama's girl' but they loved us the same." She smiled to herself.

"We were spoiled; we had home cooked meals every night, on the weekends we always did some fun filled event. It was just perfect. My sister and I got our own rooms once we got in middle school, and at first we were excited, but when it came time to go to sleep, it was horrible. We ended up sleeping at the foot of our beds so we could see each other across from the conjoined bathroom and we talked on the phone until we feel asleep." I grinned at the memory. I wanted to reach out and hold her, but I knew this was only the beginning. She continued, "Then we got to high school and everything changed. She started to date this boy named Ethan. He was a bad boy; he fucked anything with a pulse. She slowly became this mean person, she became a bully. She quit hanging out with me and she spent most of her spare time texting Ethan. I put up with her for months and months before I said anything to her. She started to bully me and that was where I drew the line. She invited me to a party with her and Ethan and some other people I didn't care for. I told her no and she started to act like a bitch towards me. I was fed up. I cussed her out and said a bunch of other mean things and she left. That was the time we had a conversation." Her tears were flowing like crazy; she was choking on the words coming out of her mouth. It hurt my heart to see this brave girl hurt so much.

"My dad came into my room that night and I knew something was wrong." She looked up at me. "I had this sharp pain in my side. I didn't know what it was until my dad told me Mia was in a car accident. Ethan was high on Xanax and Codeine." Christian's eyes got wide with disbelief. "Yeah. He was an idiot." She let out a long deep breath and started to cry uncontrollably. I watched as her legs were beginning to shake. I reached for her and held her tight while I brought her the rest of the way down to the ground. I let her cry and I held onto her. I rocked her back and forth and I kissed her on the top of her head.

"You don't have to finish." I said. This was hard for her and I didn't want to be the one who caused her heartache.

"No, I want to. I have to. I need to." She regained her composure and let out a sigh. "I was at her bedside, in the hospital. I was holding her in my arms, and I remember rocking back and forth, crying into her hair and telling her that she has to live for me. And right when I was going to tell her I love her and apologize for what I said, she stopped breathing and I heard the machine beeping, telling me she was dead. I screamed, I remember screaming so loud," the tone in her voice started to change as her emotions ran deeper. She started to choke on air and was crying all over again. "I screamed so loud the doctors came. And I screamed because I felt like someone had literally stabbed me in the heart with a knife." She looked at me with so much hurt in those big blue orbs. "The pain was so real. I knew it wasn't in my head, it was real somatic pain and it hurt."

I stared at her for a long moment. I don't understand why she felt pain like that. It didn't make sense to me. I was contemplating on how that could happened and I remembered her fight with Elena. Is that why her chest was hurting? But why would it hurt? She felt that pain when Mia died. How could she feel it again if Mia is already gone? "Wait, when you fought Elena you said your chest hurt, can you explain that to me?"

"Yes. I fought Elena because she called Mia a whore. I was thinking about her and I was fighting for her. I know this may sound weird, but when I passed out I dreamed of her. I was actually talking to her in a meadow and she said my chest hurts whenever I miss her, or think about her a lot. She said it was like I was losing her all over again and it causes my chest to hurt. I guess it's some type of twin bond." I didn't think that was weird at all and it makes a lot of sense.

"That's not weird, Ana. I know this probably means nothing, and it won't change anything, but am truly sorry, with all that I have and all that I am, I am so sorry. I wish I could have transferred here a year earlier, so I could have known, so I could have been with you, to help with your pain and heartache. I am so sorry." I was choking on the words. My throat filled with so much emotion. I felt a lot of pain for Ana. She was an amazing girl and it hurt me inside to know how much she was hurting. My eyes began to feel with tears. I wanted to make everything in life better for her. I want to kiss away her tears; I want to be the strength that she needs to live on, to survive her agony. I want to be that guy, the guy, her guy.

"After that night everything changed. My family was broken; my dad grew distant from me. We don't have family meals together anymore. I became distant, and I was angry inside. I was a completely different person. And Ethan made me that way. And every day I wondered why he got to live. My sister is dead, and that, boy, is still alive! He killed her and took everything from me! My best friend is gone!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and I held on to her for dear life. She shook in my arms and began to push me away. I wouldn't let her. She could hit me, kick me, yell at me, she could do whatever and I would take it. If me being her punching bag would make her feel better and let me help her, than I would do it. I cared for her so much, I was going to do whatever it took.

"No Ana, I am going to hold you. You need to be held, I am not leaving you and I will not go anywhere!" She stared into my eyes and she soon began to relax in my arms. This was so real to me. I think this game is over. I want this to be so real.

She quivered in my arms for a little while longer before we got up and decided it was time to head back home. The car ride was silent, but I held her and I kissed her. The jet ride was silent, I continued to hold her and kiss her. The car ride to Ana's house was silent. She held my hand and I kissed hers every so often. When we pulled up to her house, I walked her to the door. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay the night and hold her in my arms, but I also didn't want to push my limits. I didn't know what was going on in her head at this moment.

"Goodnight Christian, this was the best night of my life and I want to thank you for that." She had sincerity in her tone and in her eyes, and I knew she meant it.

"Goodnight Ana. You're very welcome. I'm always here for you if you need anything, please, don't forget that. I don't know what you feel, but what I feel is real." And I meant it.

Her blue orbs lengthened and she grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I responded by holding her tightly around her waist. I never wanted to let her go; she grabbed the back of my neck and rubbed the sensitive area. She kissed me hard and fervently. I backed her up to the door so that I could have help supporting her so I could please her body more easily. I restricted her arms at her sides and began to press my body into hers. She felt amazing and fit my body perfectly. She moaned in my mouth witch turned me on even more to no end. She bit my lip with her teeth and pulled gently. I groaned and grabbed her hair with my right hand positioning her neck so I could trail my lips and tongue along her neck. I bit her hard and rough. I couldn't get enough of her. Wanting more, I guided my hand down the side of her body, across her thigh, and I brushed my finger lightly on her, sadly covered, vagina and the a little harder. She let out a gasp at my touch and naturally began to move her body with the motion of my hand. I removed my hand and replaced it with my covered dick. I groaned into her neck and continued to caress it with my tongue and teeth, while motioning my body up and down against hers. I wanted to hear he come, even if I didn't get to, I wanted to hear her. I place my knee between her legs and she rode it. I knew she was going to combust soon because she went harder and faster. When she came, I put my hand over her mouth to drown out the sound of her orgasm. I kissed her lips sweetly when she finished. We were breathing viciously. I can't wait for the moment to bury myself deep inside of her.

"Goodnight Ana." I said. "My sweet Ana." I traced the back of my fingers over the side of her face and down her jaw. I got into my car and waited for her to go inside before I left.

###

I drove home and let my thoughts of Ana consume me.

Her sweet lips, her beautiful pale skin, her touch, her smell. She is everything I want.

Her bravery, her courage, her intelligence. I rub a hand down my face as I keep the other on the steering wheel. How could this game turn around me? It was supposed to be simple and easy. I flirt with her, get her to fall for me, and then I move on, but there is a problem with that. I don't want to move on; I want to be with her. I want her to let me love her. I can feel the sensation of these feelings growing by the minute and I won't be able to keep up this charade. I know I can't because during our amazing date, I didn't have on a facade. I was showing her the real me. I know this isn't a game anymore, but how do I tell the guys that the game played me.

I pulled into the gate and circled my drive and parked. I turned off the engine and dragged myself to the door. I unlocked it and stepped inside. I leaned against the door and let out a long sigh, but it was a happy sigh, because that's what Ana makes me, happy.

"So, how'd it go?" Elliot came out of the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"It was amazing!" I answered. "Dude it's like two in the morning, why are you up?" I asked.

"Well, mom told me to wait up for you, you know, to make sure her jet made it back in one piece. Oh and you too," He continued, "so yeah, you know how mom loves that jet. It cost her a fortune. And I got hungry so I came down to get some Ravioli."

"Right. Oh and Ana told me about Mia." Elliot's face got serious and he walked back into the kitchen. I followed him.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" I asked.

"Ana never liked to talk about it. She didn't tell me until after a year of knowing each other." He said. "I didn't tell you because she didn't want you to know. It was one less person she had to worry about. I don't know man, but people at school aren't so nice and they say mean things about her sister. Well they used to, luckily for her people don't talk about it anymore."

"Man, I like her a lot. I think I might actually be falling for her, but I don't know what that feels like so I can't tell what It is I'm feeling." I can't believe I was looking to my little brother for advice, but he knows her better than I do.

"Wow, I actually believe you. Just keep doing what you're doing. You have to woo her man, she isn't like those other girls you used to sleep with, and you better not be treating her that way." He points a finger in my face and gives me a dead stare.

"I know, and I would never treat her like that." Not anymore.

"Good, now since your home, I'm going to take this Ravioli up to my room. Goodnight and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight bro."

I watched Elliot go up the stairs and thought about what he said. Am I playing her? By playing this game, am I hurting her? I guess I am, but you know what I don't think I'm playing this game anymore. I stopped playing that day she got into that fight. When I saw her pass out, I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew then in that moment that I cared for her. I cared a lot.

I'm done with this silly game.

From here on out everything will be real.


	12. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for your reviews! I apologize for the wait! I have been going through some personal situations and I'm still going through them now. So I have not edited these next two chapters and I didn't want to keep you all waiting. Please bare with my crappy writing that I have articulated over the last five years that this story as originally been written lol thank you all so much! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Road Trip!

"Ana, I think you really should think about what it is you really want." Elliot stood at the end of my bed and paced.

"What are you talking about?" I groaned and threw the blanket over my head. It was too early for him to be here and too early for me to be awake. "And it's so freakin early. Come back in two answers. I just wanna sleep."

"Ana, its 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and I need to talk to you about Christian." He exclaimed. Ugh. I knew he wasn't going to go away. I sat up in bed with my hair going in every direction.

"Okay Elliot what do you want to talk about? What did Christian have to say about last night? It must be highly important if you couldn't wait or just give me a damn call." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Okay well just so you know, Christian is a pretty damn good liar," he stopped pacing and looked at me, "I would know. I know when he's telling the truth and I know when he's lying. And yesterday he said something and I was sitting in my room debating whether or not to tell you, and well, it was driving me fucking insane." He started to pace again. He was talking fast and I was getting a headache. It was too early in the morning for this shit. "So I sat there and I came to the conclusion to tell you even though I shouldnt because it wouldn't be as good if he were to say it himself."

"Elliot!" I yelled. "Enough! Just tell me!"

He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Christian said and I quote 'I think I might actually be falling for her', and yeah."

Now, I am awake.

"What do you mean?" I am in shock. He fell for me that quick?

"Exactly what I said, woman! And he was telling the truth! I could see it in his face!" Elliot bellowed.

"Oh shit. What do I do?" I asked. I wasn't expecting him to fall so quick. I mean this is Christian Grey! He doesn't fall for anyone. He just has casual meaningless sex with girls who have no respect or dignity for themselves.

"I'm going to ask you something, Ana, and you have to be completely honest with me, okay?" It must be serious, which Elliot never is.

"Um, okay? Shoot."

"Do you like him, I mean honestly like him? He's my brother and seeing this is new for me. I like him this way. Please tell me the feeling is mutual!" he cried. Ah shit. The things I get myself into. I like him I really do, but I don't want him to break my heart. I don't know if I trust him enough not to do that yet. I know he is being genuine when he shows me affection and when he talks to me, but I need to know more, feel more. I can't admit that I love him yet, because then it becomes all too real and I won't be able to take it back.

"I do like him Elliot but remember this is Christian I need to be careful and take precautions. I really don't want get hurt."

"Ana, are you even playing this game anymore? I've been watching you and I don't know. You like him, you're my best friend and I could see it in your eyes. I know you feel something."

"You're right. I feel something, more than I would like to. I just, I really don't want to get hurt." I looked into his eyes and he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"I completely understand. Just please give it a chance. I think you and him could really work together." He kissed me on the cheek and stood up striding for the door. Before he walked out, he turned and looked back at me, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs. We are going out with everyone. Now get your lazy ass up." He left and closed the door behind him.

"Argh!" I let out a scream and threw myself on the bed. Why did I play this stupid game? Im a freaking idiot and now, well now I just got suckered.

###

"So where are we going?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking we could all go somewhere we've never been." Damon suggested. We were all cramped in his F150. I was in the back sitting on top of Elliot along with Kate in the middle and Bliss on the other side of her. Damon was driving, Rick was sitting in the middle, and Christian was in the passenger side.

"Road Trip!" Rick yelled.

"Oh Yeah!" Elliot screamed, hurting my eardrum in the process.

"Well where is it we are actually gonna go?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about Forks?" Bliss asked.

"Oh yeah! We so should. That's where twilight takes place, I want to go see!" Kate screeched with much enthusiasm. I was kind of excited too. I love Twilight, Edward and Jacob are yummy.

"Nah. I've already been there!" Christian said.

"Oh boo you!" I yelled. I actually didn't mean to speak. Whoops. I haven't really said a word to Christian, just a hug and quick kiss. Ever since Elliot told me that he loves me, I've been a little bit nervous.

Christian looked back and smiled at me, giving a wink. I blushed. Only Christian could make me blush.

"Oh, I got it, how about La Push beach? It's still related to Twilight." I was ecstatic, I really did like twilight, so many hot guys.

"I've never been to La Push." Rick said.

"Huh. Me either." Bliss and Kate said in unison.

Silence.

"Well, Christian, Damon, Elliot?" I asked them. I knew they haven't been. They just didn't want to say. Damon let out a curse.

"No, I haven't." I laughed at the way he answered.

"So that leaves Christian and Elliot." Bliss said. I looked at her and she gave me a mischievous look. I cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was thinking.

She reached for Christian and pulled his ear. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled.

"Tell us Christian!" We were all laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay! No, I haven't and neither has Elliot!" She let go of his ear and he rubbed in tenderly.

"Great, so La Push it is!" Kate and I screamed together, reminiscing in our excitement.

"Jacob, Sam, and Seth here we come!" Bliss yelled.

Kate and I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Seth is like twelve." I said.

"No he's older that! Right?" She asked, looking confused.

"I don't know but he's young," Kate assured her.

"Well whatever, he's cute." She countered.

"No, you know who's cute? Paul and Embry." I said.

"Oh my god, yes! Paul is delicious, I just wanna eat him." Bliss said.

"Um, excuse me?" Damon interjected.

"Oh, sorry babe, but come on you know they're pretty hot."

"Ugh." We all laughed.

"Anywaysâ€¦" Kate retorted.

"You guys know they won't really be there. Right?" Rick asked.

"Thanks for ruining our dreams Rick. You're an ass." I said with playful disgust.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He returned.

"Alright enough Twilight talk." Christian spoke up.

"Alright, alright. You guys are no fun." I said.

We stopped at a gas station to grab some snacks for the ride. It will take three and a half to four and a half hours to get there. That's a long time, so I am going to need food and drinks. I hopped out of the truck and made my way inside after everyone else. Christian held the door open for me and I gave him a smile.

"After you, Milady." He said.

I laughed and gave him a curtsy. "Thank you, Milord." Silly, I know, but around Christian the playful, cheesy girl came out. He laughed and kissed my cheek. Guiding me in with his hand at the small of my back, he led me to the snack area.

"So what would you like? I'm buying."

"No, Christian it's okay, I will buy. I'm kinda hungry and I love candy." I put emphasis on the love.

"I got it really, I insist, get whatever you want." He will change his mind.

"Alrightâ€¦"

He said to get whatever I wanted so I did. I grabbed a Hershey bar with almonds, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, hot Cheetos, some Funyuns, beef jerky, Takis, and a large fountain drink of Dr. Pepper.

"Wow." He said.

"I told you, but hey, you insisted." I pointed out.

"Your right. Are you going to eat all that?" He asked.

"Of course, I have never been one to waist food." I hated wasting food.

"Alright then. You go to the car and I will pay." I kissed his cheek and slapped his tush. I ran to the truck and hopped in. Everyone was in there except for Bliss.

"Where's Bliss?" I asked.

"She's in the restroom." Kate said. "What about Christian?"

"He's getting the food." I answered.

Christian walked out at that exact moment opened the side of the door. "Elliot, sit in the front."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I would like to sit with my lady." That made me smile so much my cheeks started to hurt.

"Oh. Okay!" Elliot hopped out and Christian got in followed by Bliss.

"What, did you fall in the toilet?" Rick joked.

"Fuck you, dude." Bliss laughed, giving him the finger. Bliss opened her side and I just realized that now I have to sit on Christians lap. Crap. I'm a little bit nervous. Bliss hopped in and Kate scoot over, causing me to scoot onto Christian. Hmm. This is really nice and this boy smell so damn good. He grabbed the bag and started to go through it.

"Damn man, that's a shit ton of food." Rick said wide eyed.

"It's all Ana's." He said. I laughed and so did Kate.

"You gonna share baby cakes?" She said.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Don't be a fatty!" Rick laughed. I knew he was choking and I even laughed with him. Rick was just an ass sometimes and he lightened up the mood, but Christian did not like what he said one bit. I was take a back a bit.

"Shut it Rick, don't fucking say that about her or I will drop kick you."

The car was silent.

"Christian, its fine, he was just joking around, right Rick?" He nodded. "It didn't bother me at all." I caressed his cheek in my hand. He looked at me with raging eyes and then softened when I smiled.

"Sorry dude. And I'm sorry Ana."

"Don't worry about it, I thought it was funny, don't apologize." I reassured him.

"Awkward." Kate said. We all laughed and the happy vibe was back. Kate could do that.

 **Thank you all for reading! Please review and head for the next chapter!(: it has already been posted!**


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: S'mores

"Well I don't see Jacob, Sam, or Seth." Bliss said a tone full of disappointment. We hopped out of the truck, and made our way down to the beach.

"Not to mention Paul or Embry." I added in disgust.

"This really sucks." Kate pouted.

"I told you guys. Remember Twilight is just a movie." Rick said.

"Well yeah, but it's based on a real tribe. You'd think there would be some sexy Indian boys." I countered.

"Maybe they're hunting vampires in their wolf form." Christian gave me a wink and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, now you're just making fun of us." I said. Christian wrapped his arms around my waste and planted a hard kiss on my cheek, making me giggle.

"C'mon baby, let's get closer to the water!" Bliss grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him along.

"Hell no, it's fucking cold!" He yelled. Bliss gave him a hard look and kept pulling him.

"Oh stop being a pussy!" She retorted.

"Yeah, Damon." Kate said grabbing Ricks arm. "Let's go."

"Oh no!" He said.

"C'mon girls, I'll go!" Elliot yelled.

Elliot, Bliss, and Kate ran down to the water, chasing one another. Damon and Rick cursed running after them and left me and Christian alone.

"So, you wanna go join them?" I asked, looking up at him. He gave me a smile and slapped my ass, taking off towards the water.

"Did he just slap my ass?" I said to myself. I ran after him, chasing him down. Everyone was in the water not caring if we got our clothes wet. I stepped into the small waves, trying to catch Christian. We were all laughing and screaming. These moments were the ones to remember and I am so happy to be here around the people I love.

I waited for Christian to wander near the sand, and when he did I tackled him to the ground. I was on top of him and he propped himself onto his elbows and we started to laugh. The laughter died down and her stared into my blue orbs, which caused me to stare into his gray ones. He grabbed one side of my face with his hand and leaned towards me. I leaned in ten percent of the way and let him kiss me. It was a sweet kiss, sensitive, tender, not like the other ones. No, this one was different, a hidden meaning that wasn't so hidden. I was lost, this kiss was something, and it felt like there was nothing in the world but me and Christian.

"Um, hello? Get a room!" Kate screeched from the water.

Christian and I broke away and stared for a little while longer at one another. I gave him a small smile and stood up, holding out my hand for him. He took it and pulled himself up, with the small amount of strength I had.

"So I'm cold now. What are we going to do?" Bliss asked, shivering in Damon's arms.

"Why don't we run to the store and grab some would come back here?" Elliot suggested.

"Oh, and we could make s'mores!" I added.

"Hmm, I don't know." Damon said. Ugh what a party pooper. First he didn't want to go in the water and now he doesn't want s'mores. I mean really, who says no to s'mores, that's a first for me. Well, I am going to get my s'mores, whether he likes it or not.

"Christian, baby, I want some s'mores." I pouted my lips and gave him the sweetest voice I could possible make. I wanted this to work. I wanted those s'mores dammit! He looked at me sweetly and smiled. Bliss and Kate were trying not to giggle. My pouting was working. Christian couldn't possibly say no to me, but I could tell he was debating. I needed to give him another little push. "Pretty please, baby?" I rubbed his arm lightly with my fingers to give a better effect.

"Alright, baby." Yes!

"Whipped!" Rick yelled, causing everyone to laugh. We all chuckled together until we could have died. I knew then that Elliot was right about Christian telling the truth about him loving me. Christian didn't deny that he was whipped and he laughed it off with everyone, not making any smart remarks.

Christian squeezed me tight in his arms and lifted me for a mouthwatering kiss. I kissed him back and decided right then and there that I am done with this game. I am going to pursue this with an honest heart and mind. I am going to let him love me and I will let myself love him in return.

"Well us girls and Elliot will go get the stuff and you guys just stay here and keep our spot warm or something." Kate said.

We didn't wait for their answer and just started to walk back towards the truck. "Bliss? Can you even drive a truck?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, I am offended. Yes I can drive a truck." She said appalled.

"Well that's good to know. I'm surprised Damon didn't object." He said.

"It's not like we even gave him any time to think about it or to even respond for that matter. I bet he forgot we even took his own truck down here." I said.

"You're probably right." Bliss said. "Oh well. If he hasn't said anything by now, than he won't." We hopped in the car, and Bliss started the engine, and pulled out of the lot.

"Holly hell Bliss, slow the fuck down!" Elliot yelled, holding on to dear life. Bliss likes to speed, a lot.

She was veering in and out of traffic, not even using a blinker, I might add, but it didn't bother me. Bliss was one of those crazy fast drivers, but she knew what she was doing. Almost like Dom in The Fast and the Furious movies, but not nearly as good, or sexy. I was in the front seat singing to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus a long with Bliss and Kate. The music was blasting and we were head bopping. Elliot was holding on to the security handles in the truck. What a bore.

"I'm going to die, listening to this crazy ass song, with three crazy ass women." We screamed, laughed and jammed out, while Elliot held on for dear life.

Ten minutes later we saw red and blue lights on our ass. "Shit." Kate said. "Bliss look what you did, now we are going to get a ticket and go to jail, I don't want to go to jail!"

"Oh Kate, shut up. I got this. Should we pull over or have a speed chase?" Bliss seemed totally fine, like this happens all the time.

"You can't really be serious? Pull the hell over!" Elliot yelled. I started to laugh.

Bliss pulled the car over. "Why are you laughing Ana?" Kate asked.

"I'm sorry, this is just funny to me." I wasn't panicking; I mean the only one who'd get in trouble was Damon. What a sucker. I laughed hard in my head, but let out another chuckle. I turned and saw the cop walk over to the car.

"Okay guys, be cool, don't say anything and just follow my lead." Bliss rolled down the window as the cop appeared.

Oh My God.

"Excuse me mam, I need to see your license and registration, please." He was the sexiest cop I have ever seen in my life. He had dark hair, blue eyes and high cheek bone, and that body looked damn good in that suit. Please arrest me, I thought. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Kate scooted up to the front seat and Bliss took a second too long to respond. Elliot just sat in the back and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry officer, my friends and I went to some fast food place, and Ana here, ate a chili dog." She reached into the glove compartment, pulled out the registration, and handed it to him along with her license. "She got sick and has the runs; I'm taking her to the hospital. I want to make sure she doesn't have any food poisoning." Wow, even I was convinced; Bliss was a little too good at lying. I did my part and played sick, the best that I could. He looked over at me and I was holding on to my stomach, making grunting noises.

"Okay mam, let me just put this into the computer, I will be back." He said.

"Do you think he'll by it?" I asked.

"God, I hope so." Bliss said as she laughed.

"You guys are horrible." Elliot said.

"What? You aren't having any fun?" Kate asked.

"No, I am, I just don't want you guys to get caught in this lie."

"It's a pretty damn good lie." I threw out.

"He's coming back." Bliss said.

I went back to my ill facade. I leaned against the window, closing my eyes, and holding my stomach.

"Well the owner of the cars record is clean," the cop said.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Bliss returned.

"Yes, well your free to go. Just slow it down a bit." He paused. "I hope you feel better, miss."

I looked at him and said "Thank you."

The cop left and Bliss pulled back onto the road.

"Wow, I can't believe we got away with that lie." A shocked Kate said.

"Um, no. You guys got away with it cause you guys are hot." Elliot countered.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you three? He knew you guys were lying." Elliot answered.

"That's funny. He was pretty sexy!" Bliss and I laughed together at my comment.

"Yeah, I like girls and all but that guy was pretty damn good looking." Kate said.

"Bliss you have Damon and Ana you have Christian." He looked at Kate. "And Kate, well you can look, but you two can't you guys are taken."

"Well Ana isn't really taken." Kate said. Elliot looked at me and Bliss just got quiet.

"Actually Kate, I am, I don't want to play this game anymore, I actually like him and I know he feels the same." I said. Kate's eyes grew and I saw Bliss was smiling.

"Wow. Okay than." Kate said.

"You're not going to ask why?" Elliot asked, his mouth opened.

"No, Ana's my best friend and I trust her judgment, but if he hurts you I will kill him." She said in her normal tone.

Bliss parked the truck, turned off the engine, and looked at me. "I'm happy for you Ana, at first I was skeptical about what Christian was doing with you in the first place, but I can see now that he really does like you and I think you guys would work, really work actually."

"Thanks Bliss, you're the best."

"Enough of this mushy stuff, let's go get some s'mores!" Elliot chimed in. We laughed and then got out of the truck.

These guys were my best friends, and they meant the world to me. I could never get through the day without them. We walked down the street, arms linked together, and headed for the local town store to grab some lip-smacking s'mores.

 **Thank you all for reading! I will have the next chapters edited in the next day or so! Please review!(:**


	14. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your reviews! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 15: Water, S'mores & Being Sneaky

I sat my ass on the sandy ground in the middle of Damon and Rick. The view is beautiful but I wish it could have been a little more sunny instead of cloudy and windy, but it's an overall nice view. I looked over at Damon who was looking at Rick who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Ana?" Rick responded.

"I don't know what you mean." I looked away and Damon gave a little chuckle.

"Dude c'mon, we know you like her. Rick and I have been watching you and Ana. And we have come to the conclusion, and this is just a theory bro, that you actually like her, wait no I take that back, you love her." Damon retorted.

Shit. I guess I wasn't that good at playing the game or hiding my true feelings. I tried to avoid eye contact with them, but I knew I couldn't for long. I've been hiding how I truly feel from them and even myself, but you know what? I am tired of hiding. In the past week I have really grown. I am no longer interested in every piece of ass I come across. No, I have real feelings for Ana and only Ana. She has made a real difference in the past week, by just being herself and not throwing herself at me like every other girl.

"Yeah, I really do like her, maybe even more than like." I said.

Ricks eyes had a huge smile, but his mouth was opened in astonishment. "That is fucking insane and definitely a Kodak moment for a scrapbook!"

"Dude, I agree. Christian this is epic. I am happy for you, I mean really, Ana is beautiful, and she has that innocence about her that is so attractive. And she definitely doesn't take any of your shit; she'll give it right back to you. Not to mention she could fight. That's always a good quality to have." Damon said.

"Oh yeah, I saw Elena's face the day after the fight. And holy shit was that a sight. She has a great right hook." Rick retorted.

"Yeah, she does." I smiled and remembered Elena's face.

"You better watch out for her though, Elena I mean, she has a huge thing for you and she will do whatever to get you. Even if that means hurting Ana and after that fight she's gonna want to hurt her twice as bad." Damon responded.

"I think Ana can take care of herself." Rick said. "We will just have to see."

"So Ana and you are dating for real. No more games?" Damon questioned.

"No, no more games. This is going to be for real." I answered. And it's the honest truth. I don't want to play games with Ana anymore. The game suckered me in and I'd say it's the best damn thing that ever could have happened.

"What the hell is taking the girls and Elliot so long?" Rick yelled.

"I don't know dude. Maybe they're buying a lot of stuff? It could be a numerous amount of reasons why they aren't here." Damon said throwing his hands in the air.

"What if Bliss crashed your truck?" I started laughing at the comment, I knew Bliss was a good driver, but it's still fun to see Damon's expression.

"Don't say that, I fucking love that truck." He said in a flat serious tone.

"I'm sure that isn't the case, but I wouldn't doubt if she got stopped and got a ticket. That would suck, one is because she was probably speeding, two it isn't her truck, and three she isn't on the insurance." Rick went on. "You're truck will probably get towed and they would be brought down to the station."

"Okay Rick, we get it." Damon interrupted. "I'm sure they are just buying a lot of stuff."

"I don't know, but let's get into the water." I said.

"Are you crazy? The water is freezing cold! It's fall, not summer you idiot." Rick yelled.

"I'm going to have to agree with Rick this time. It's pretty damn cold." Damon agreed.

"Don't be wussy's. I dare you guys to get in the water with me. One hundred bucks each, if you do it!" I dared.

"Done!" Rick yelled. Damon looked at him liked he was out of his mind. I just gave a big grin. "What? You guys are rich, so a hundred bucks is nothing to you. For me on the other hand, that's a lot of money and I could do lots with it." Rick said while taking off his shirt. I reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my head.

Rick took off into the water, wearing only his boxers, yelling out something, I couldn't hear over my laughter as I took off my pants and ran into the water. I stopped when the water was knee level. It was so cold I could feel my balls shrivel up. Great analogy, I know. I stood there shivering as I watched Rick dive in the water head first. This dude was freaking insane. I looked back at Damon who folded up the last of our clothes and watched us, shaking his head.

All of a sudden I went crashing into the water. The cold body of liquid felt like knives as I went under. I was going to kill Rick. I sprang up from the water, and sucked in a large breath. I turned to see Rick laughing and I tackled him, making us crash into an oncoming wave. We wrestled in the water for a while, and I noticed that my body was getting used to the cold. Next time we have to be sure to wear some body suits. Rick was holding me underwater and I struggled to drag his head under with me. I felt his grip break and I used my strength to fly up and out of the water. I turned to look around and saw that Damon had decided to join us. He was wrestling with Rick and I made my over and joined in. We continued to wrestle for the next ten minutes until we heard the honking of a horn. I stood up and so did Damon and Rick. We walked side by side back up to shore, hugging ourselves.

"Damn, it's cold; let's get back in the water." Damon said.

"Yeah, lets." Rick agreed with chattering teeth.

"Let's just get our clothes back on and make a nice fire so we could get warm." I said.

We walked the rest of the way and grabbed our clothes heading towards the truck. The girls all hopped out and went to the back seat and grabbed a bunch of bags, Elliot grabbed the wood and walked over to us.

"You guys are pure idiots," he said. We laughed as he walked past us to our area, as we continued to stride to the truck.

"Damon, is there a reason why you decided to make a irrational decision today?" Bliss asked. Kate and Ana snickered behind her. Damon had a dumb found look on her face. I ignored the altercation and stepped toward Ana.

"Christian, I should ask you the same. It's freezing." I grabbed her in hug. She was so warm and soft, fragile even.

"Take off your clothes so we could share our body heat." I said in a seductive tone. She pulled back and I could see her cheeks begin to flush with a hint of pink.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She cocked an eyebrow and her eyes trailed over my half naked body. She was checking me out so openly, like she didn't care if I saw.

"And Rick you went into the water because?" Kate asked.

"Christian dared me and said he'd give me a hundred bucks." He answered.

"Well that's a legit reason; I would have done the same." She retorted.

The girls laughed and started to make their way down to the area where Elliot was setting up the fire. Damon, Rick, and I dried off with some towels that were in the seat. We shook out the sand that was in our clothes and then changed into them.

"Hey, there are some blankets in the bin that's in the trunk. Get them out." Damon said. I reached for the bin and pulled out fours huge blankets. Rick grabbed two of them and made his way back to the beach. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark. Damon grabbed his wireless iPod speaker and we headed down to the beach. Elliot got the fire going and everyone was sitting around it. I tossed Damon a blanket as he made his way to Bliss and I headed to Ana. She stood up and I laid the blanket down on the sand. I took a seat and leaned back on my hands and spread my legs open so she could sit in between them and lay her body back against mine. She grabbed the box of graham crackers and a huge Hershey bar and the sat in between my legs. While she opened the box I looked around at my group of friends. Bliss and Damon sat across from us and Kate and Elliot sat on the right of us across from Rick who was on our left. The fire was in the middle, obviously. Damon was trying to put his music on and Rick started our conversation.

"So what took you guys so long?" Rick asked.

"Well Bliss, over here, was speeding like her life depended on it." Kate said.

"Okay, I wasn't going that fast. You're being a little over dramatic."

"Bliss, you were going fast." Elliot agreed.

"C'mon guys, it was fun." Ana joined in, while putting a piece of chocolate on her cracker.

"Yeah, until she got pulled over." Elliot said under his breath, but we all heard. My eyes got big and Damon stopped what he was doing and stared at Bliss like she was a disease.

"What do you mean, you guys got pulled over?" Damon said with a tight smile.

"Well Bliss was going pretty fast and her and Ana and Kate were jamming out to some song and obviously weren't paying attention and then we got pulled over." Elliot threw all three of them under the bus.

"It really wasn't as bad as it sounds." Bliss said.

"Not as bad as it sounds? Really Bliss?" Damon said in sarcastic amazement. I decided not to get into this mess, but it was amusing to watch. Damon is hardly ever mad at Bliss and when he is, it's just a good show.

"We didn't get a ticket Damon, so no worries." Ana jumped in and saved Bliss.

"How did you not get a ticket?" Rick continued, "You know, for future reference."

"Bliss came up with this awesome lie on the spot and Ana was an amazing actress. It's was great." Kate said.

"Ana, you helped Bliss lie to the cops?" I asked, looking down at her. She grabbed a nearby stick and placed the marshmallow on top and leaned it into the fire.

"I wouldn't say I lied, I merely just helped a friend in need. Besides, it was fun." Huh. Ana is just dishing out surprises, here and there.

"Tell them the truth guys." Elliot said.

"What truth?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah they told that lie, but that's not why they got away with speeding." Elliot accused.

"Why did they then?" Damon asked.

"The cop thought the girls were hot. You should have seen the way he was looking at them. He might as well have been drooling. He said to Ana 'I hope you get better', but he said it with some flirt behind it." Elliot explained.

My hands gripped the blanket a little. I was jealous that a cop was trying to possibly flirt with my lady. It's a new reaction for me, and it's not a really good feeling. As if Ana could sense how I'm feeling, she caressed my thigh with a tight squeeze and leaned back against my chest while munching on her s'mores.

"Well as long as you didn't get a ticket, I don't really care." Damon said letting out a breath of relief. "Why don't you pass the s'mores stuff over here and not be a hog, Ana." She let out a laugh and threw him the s'mores ingredients. She turned and looked at me, I let out a chuckle and her face went serious.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"Baby, you have marshmallows and chocolate all over your lips." I placed a thick strand of hair behind her ear so it wouldn't get stuck to her face.

"Oh." She reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth but I stopped her. I put my hands on both sides of her face and placed my lips over hers. I licked and sucked one corner of her mouth clean, and then did the other. I kissed her top lip and sucked off the marshmallow, then moved to her bottom lip and sucked on it. I bit and tugged on it with my teeth with the last of the chocolate. Mmmm. It tasted so delicious on her. I pulled back and saw her eyes still closed, and I went in and forced my tongue down her throat. I kissed her passionately and she groaned in my mouth, making the kiss more aggressive. She pulled away this time, and smiled at me. She kissed my cheek and turned back around. I held her in my arms while we listened to music and talked with our friends.

###

The night went by like the breeze.

I stood in front of Ana's front door. "I had a great time, baby."

"I did to, it was a night to remember." She responded. I leaned in and gave her a simple peck on the lips and wrapped her in a warm hug. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight Ana."

"Goodnight Christian."

I walked back to Damon's truck and jumped in. We dropped off everyone else already so it was just me him and Elliot. We drove the rest of the way home in silence. When we reached the house and Elliot exited the truck.

"Thanks man, I had a blast, see you Monday at school." I told Damon.

"See you later, bro." he replied.

I walked up to the front door and walked in after Elliot.

"I am so beat." I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Me too, I am going to bed." Elliot ran up the stairs, and I followed.

I walked into my room and undressed myself. I threw on a pair of basketball shorts and jumped into bed. I lay there, tossing and turning thinking about Ana. I missed her already. I let my thoughts take me back to the events of today. I remembered holding her in my arms and kissing her sweetly. Tonight was a really great one. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, and it's only gotten better ever since I started being with Ana. Everything about her has me wanting more, her touch, her smell, the way she says my name. She's a breath of fresh air to me. Another hour goes by with thoughts of Ana and decide that I can't take this anymore. I have to go see her.

I got out of bed, threw on a t-shirt, and some shoes. I grabbed my keys and dashed down the stairs and went out the door. I jogged to my car and stepped. I didn't give my car time to warm up. I wanted to see her, badly. I raced out the gate and over to Ana's house.

When I got there, I parked a few houses down, and jogged to the back of the house. I'm guessing her room is the one with the light on. I know her parents' bed is downstairs so this has to be her room. The only question is, how in the hell am I going to get up there? I saw there was a tree that I could climb, that would give me access to the lower roof of the house and from there I could easily get into her room.

But I don't know how to climb a tree.

This is great. I gripped the tree, trying to decide how I was going to climb up. I tried five different positions and eventually got up the damn tree. I reached up to her bedroom window and looked in. She was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was wearing some of the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life. They were black, and she was wearing a red tank top. She looked so good.

I knocked on the window and she shot straight up. Her eyes expanded and she ran to the window. She unlocked it and pushed them open.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you." I said. I jumped into her room and planted a big kiss on her lips. I led her to the bed and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She started to kiss me and I gladly returned the affection. I laid her on the bed with me on top. My legs were on both sides of hers and we made out overpoweringly. After a minute of making out I grazed her skin just above her shorts and started lift the hem of her shirt. I felt her soft skin all the way up to her breasts. I embraced one of them and it fit perfectly in my hand, she moaned in my mouth and it sent me over the edge. I began to lift her shirt so that I could take it off, but then something stopped me.

I stopped me.

This isn't some chick. This is Ana. The girl I was falling for. She wasn't some quick lay and I'll be damned if I ever were to treat her that way.

I stopped kissing her and I removed my hands from under her shirt. I sat up and gave her one kiss, before walking to the window.

"Goodnight Ana. I just wanted to do that, because I missed you. I don't want it to go any further. I really care about you and you deserve better than that." She stared at me with a stunned look on her face, still sitting on the bed. I turned, about to go out the window when she touched forearm. I looked at her and she had the sweetest smile on her face.

"Don't go." She said. "Stay the night with me. Please?"

How could I possibly say no to that? "Are sure it's okay?" I asked.

She walked to her door and locked it and then quickly walked into her bathroom and out the other side. I'm guessing that was her sister's room. She went out of my sight for a few seconds and then came back.

"Yes, it's okay." She answered. She unmade her bed and then got in it, throwing the covers over herself. She turned over and removed the covers on the other side, gesturing for me to get in.

I took off my shirt, my shorts, and my shoes, until I was only in my boxer shorts. I looked over at Ana who had a look that said 'please fuck me now'. I smiled to myself and got into the bed. Lying down, I grabbed her and pulled her towards me, cradling her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and whispered a goodnight.

"Goodnight Christian." She replied as I closed my eyes and drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the extremely late post, but I have been going through some personal issues and have cared to edit or post but I don't want to keep you all waiting either. I don't know when I will be back to myself 100% so bare with me. Enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 16: Sunday Best

I woke up the next morning and yawned. I was lying on my stomach with a leg and arm hanging off. There was a heavy weight on me and I swung my elbow to push whatever it was off. It was a warm body.

"Gee thanks." Christian said. I rolled over and saw Christian holding his cheek. I raised my arms and yawned, while also letting out a laugh.

"I'm so sorry." I said. He rolled over so that he was on top of me. I stared at him and he stared back.

"You're beautiful in the morning."

I let out a laugh. "You're so full of shit." I pushed him of me and rolled so that I was now on top of him. His eyes grew and I smiled a big smile. "Now, you Christian, are beautiful in the morning."

I bent my head down and kissed him. He cupped my butt in his firm hands and slid me up his body a little more. I placed my hands on the bed on both sides of his face. He groaned in my mouth and I rubbed my privates against his privates. Christian made me feel so good. Last night I was ready to jump his bones and then he completely stopped all together and was about to leave, but it was a sweet thing to do.

He wanted to protect my virtue, although I wish he hadn't. I wanted to lose my virginity to Christian. I wanted him to take it from and I was willing to give him all of me. What could be more perfect than losing my v card to the guy I loved, in my own personal space. This is perfect because it's intimate, a place I spend most of my time, a place I cherish and feel comfortable in. I wanted to be with Christian in every way possible. I have already kissed him fervently more than once, I shared my past with him and he has shared his, we went out of the state together, all that's left was to have the ultimate exchange of our love. Well my love. I'm not sure if he loves me, but I know I love him. I think I love him anyways. When I'm with him, I forget about my past, my family drama, everything, and that has to mean something, right?

I am going to have sex with Christian and I'm going to do it right now.

I stopped kissing him and trailed my lips down his neck kissing and sucking. He move his head to the side giving better and I bit him, making him let out a small moan. I kissed down his chest and circled my tongue around his nipple. He gasped and gripped my butt a little harder a tugged. His erection was growing by the minute and it turned me on like crazy. I wanted this so bad, so freaking bad. I trailed down to his hard abs and kissed every muscle. I licked my way back up until I met his lips. I motioned my body back and forth on his hard construction. He pulled away and I saw I wild crazed look in his eyes.

He flipped me so that he was on top of me and he smiled a naughty smile. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down with my hands, pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't get enough of him. He tasted so good against my lips. I bit his bottom lip and pulled. He slammed me back on the bed and sucked my neck all the way down to my collarbone. My breathing became heavy and I started to moan. I have never been so close to guy like this. It felt amazing and I wanted to feel more. I grabbed his butt with my hands and pulled him into my pelvic area. I gasped at the pressure and he silenced me with a hungry kiss.

Then I heard a knock on the door. We froze in place and I stared at the door.

"Ana, honey, are you awake?" My mom said.

Shit! "Yeah, mom." I pushed Christian off of me and walked over to my door. I unlocked it a cracked it open a bit. "What's up?"

"I just came to let you know, your father and I are going to the late service at the church." My eyes widened.

"Since when did you start going back?" I asked.

"Just this morning, I pushed your father into it. I think it would be good for him." She replied.

"I agree. Well, have a good time, I'm going back to bed." I said.

"I will sweetie; looks like you had a rough night."

I started to blush. "Yeah, you could say that. By mom, have fun." I closed the door. A rested my forehead on it and let a sigh of relief. I felt Christian's strong arms circle around my waist and he kissed my neck. It sent chills down my spine.

"That was close," he said in deep sexy voice.

"Mmm." I responded.

He turned my body around and pinned my against the door, locking my hands to the wall with his. He bit my neck and pushed his body against mine. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. I lay on my back as he went down with me, kissing me hungrily.

Christian kissed me down my neck and over my chest. He moved down my body, kissing me over my shirt and on the part of my stomach just above my pants. Placing his fingers between my shorts and my bare skin, he started to take my shorts off. He slowly pulled them down my legs and did the same with my black laced underwear. He started from the inside of my foot and kissed up my calf and up my mid-thigh. He did the same with my other leg, but didn't stop at the mid of my thigh, he continued up and kissed up the length on my vagina. I let out a gasp at the sensation. I have never in my life felt anything like this. He flicked his tongue out and licked my sex nice and slowly.

"You taste so sweet." He looked up at me and then continued to give me pleasure. Taking his fingers, he opened my folds and began to lick and suck on my clit. I let out an intense moan. I opened my legs wider so he could have better access. Keeping my folds open with one hand, he started to finger me with his other, while continuing to lick my clit. I could feel the tensing of my muscles and the climax start to build within me. I was going to come and I was going to come hard. I gripped my sheets and started to tremble. My body was shaking as my limit of pleasure was beginning to reach its peak.

His fingers repeatedly went deep in my canal and his tongue circled my sensitive bulb. It was my undoing. I let out a moan that was almost a scream at the wonderful sensation. Thank god my parents aren't here.

I placed my hands in his hair and pulled as he kept licking me. He pulled himself up and kissed me deeply, urgently.

I pushed him off and began to remove his boxer's.

"No, Ana." He grabbed my wrists. I stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Why?" I asked, searching his face for answers.

"I want to wait." He responded.

"But I don't. I want you. And I want you now." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughed at me and grabbed both sides of my face. "Ana, I want to, believe me, I do. I just want things to be different with us."

I hate him for being considerate. Ugh. I actually wouldn't mind having the old Christian's who screwed around with a lot of girls, than maybe he would do me without a second thought. He is so fucking complicated.

"I guess." I rolled my eyes. He got off the bed and started to get dressed.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I am getting dressed. What are you doing?" He questioned with a smug smile. What a smart ass!

"I let you have some breakfast and you want to just get up and leave now?" I yelled my eyes wide with rage.

"Baby chill, I'm not leaving, I am just getting dressed. And thank you very much for 'breakfast', it was the sweetest." He winked at me and I forgot why I got upset. I reached over and pulled my underwear and shorts on. I got under the cover and grabbed the remote to my TV and turned it on. Christian jumped on the bed a snuggled up to me. He kissed me all over my face and then turned to watch the TV.

"Let's see. We are going to watch.." I paused flipping through the channels until I came across one I couldn't possibly pass up. "Twilight!"

"Oh c'mon, seriously?" Christian said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, now. You didn't wanna give me any of your goods so you're going to watch Twilight." I said. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Fine." He said with a humorous sigh.

We lay in bed together talked and I recited all the lines in the movie and he looked at me like I had absolutely gone mad. I laughed and he laughed. My parents came home around two in the afternoon and I told them Christian had just gotten there and we were watching movies. We spent the whole day lying in bed and my mom ordered in Chinese food for us. We ate and continued to watch movies. I let him pick a few of them which were a terrible idea. I had to sit through The God Father and the American Pie movies. The God Father was kind of a bore and the others were just stupid and I knew why he liked them. I have never seen so many boobs in my life. It was crazy, but I got my revenge. I made him watch Sixteen Candles, New Moon, and Breakfast at Tiffany's. It was great and I saw him smile a couple of times during the movies. I knew he liked them at least a little bit.

We had fallen asleep and I woke up to him lying on my chest. I smiled and rubbed my hand in his hair. He was breathing evenly so I knew he was still asleep. I looked over at the clock on my night stand and it said ten o'clock. My phone started to vibrate and I slowly reached for it, not wanting to wake up Christian.

I had a text from Elliot.

 _Hey you okay?_

I texted back. _Yea, whts up?_

 _G idk. U aren't answerin ur phone. Nd where is Christian?_

 _Oh. Srry. I fell asleep nd he's with me. We spent all day 2gether._

 _Oh I see ;)_

 _Haha stop. Talk 2 u l8er._

 _Alright bby gurl. Bye._

I set my phone back down and let out a deep breath. I put my hand on Christians back and made little circles with my fingers. He let out a sigh and muzzled against my chest. I froze making sure I don't wake him. I shut the TV off and closed my eyes.

A light shined in my room and I turned to see my mom standing in the door way. "Sweetheart, it's getting late." She whispered. I knew that meant it was time for Christian to leave, but I didn't want him too.

"Alright mom, he's sleeping, I'll wake him in a few okay?"

"Alright baby. I'm going to bed, goodnight." She walked into the room and kissed me on the forehead and then smiled at a sleeping Christian. She rubbed his cheek and then looked at me. "I like him, he's good for you." She turned and walked out the room.

"Goodnight mommy." I whispered while smiling.

So a few, turned into another hour. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful and innocent, he was so handsome. I gently shook his shoulders. He hugged my body tight and a let out a deep breath.

"Baby, wake up."

"Hmmm." He said in a sleep voice.

"It's eleven o'clock baby." He picked his head up and looked around.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours. C'mon you need to get home, we have school tomorrow." I threw the covers off and slid out of bed. He followed me and pulled me into a hug. I accepted his embrace and kissed his chest.

"Alright baby, I will see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the lips and grabbed his keys. He then unlocked the window and stepped out.

"You know you could use the front door." I pointed down stairs.

"I could, but this is more fun, don't you think?" I laughed at him and then planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned and then jumped out.

He is seriously whack! I thought. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. I stripped myself of my clothes and then jumped in when the temperature was to my liking. The water hit my back and it felt good. I stood there for a while and let my body get warm. I reminisced in memories of Christian and I never thought I would say this but I kind of can't wait for school to start tomorrow.

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 18 will be posted as well! So please continue reading!**

Chapter 17: Another Party?

Christians POV

So here I am, sitting in art class, anxiously waiting for Ana to walk through that damn door. I have been dying to see her all fucking morning. Before first I hadn't seen her walk through the hall to her locker. There was this weird feeling in my stomach that I couldn't seem to describe. I was extremely anxious and when I get anxious I can't seem to sit still. I start to fidget in my chair and tap my fingers on the desk.

"Dude calm down, you know Ana's always late to this class." Damon explained, getting annoyed by my small antics.

The bell rang.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with a small stiff laugh. I knew she was always late, if she were on time we would all be worried. Ugh. Why the hell am I so nervous and anxious? Oh right, I mean I buried my fucking face in between her legs yesterday. I don't know how to fucking act, because I don't how she's going to act. What if everything becomes awkward? What if she just pretends it didn't happen? What if….

Ana walks into class.

"Ms. Steele, you are late." Our teacher said.

"Always." She shrugged with a sweet smile and walked over to take a seat next to me and Damon.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yeah like that will ever happen." She mumbled under her breath.

She let out a deep breath and leaned in to kiss me on my cheek. "Why are you always late?" I asked her with a chuckle. A kiss on the cheek? That's good. Subtle, but good.

"I don't like waking up in the morning." She simply said. She gave me a smile and we began working on our self-portraits.

The period went by quickly and I only got the outline of my portrait done. Ana didn't even start hers; she kept flirting and touching me. She was very distracting which is why I only got the outline finished. So I'm guessing yesterday's activities didn't phase her in a negative way. Thank god for that.

Once class was over Damon and I walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs, heading into our third period History class.

We walked in and sat in our usual seats. Elena decided to sit right behind me. This is just great. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. Damon was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Hey Christian." She leaned over her desk and whispered in my ear. I gripped the sides of by desk and breathed out.

"Hi Elena." I said through gritted teeth. She placed her finger at the base of my neck and traced upward. I grabbed her hand and turned around. "Don't touch me." I stared at her and she just had deviant smile on her face. God she pisses me off. "I see that bruise is almost gone." Her face turned into a scowl.

"I am going to get that bitch back." She spat out.

"Do anything to hurt my girlfriend and I promise you, you will regret it." Her eyes got wide and her mouth opened.

"So your together now?"

"Yes we are. So I'm off limits."

"Oh honey, we're in high school. There is no ring on your finger. You're fair game." She winked at me. I turned back around and threw my head on the table. Kill me now!

The lesson dragged for forever! I was getting impatient. Elena kept rubbing my lower back with her foot under the desk. I pushed her away but she just repeated the process. Next time I am going to be sure that we sit in the back, so that no one is sitting behind me.

The bell finally rang and I dashed out of the classroom not even waiting for Damon. It was lunch time and I went to go find Ana.

I walked down the hall and around the corner when I saw her talking to some guy. I've never seen him before. He was average size and lean, and a pretty good looking guy. He had brown and hair a stupid grin on his face. He was flirting with her

Fuck that.

I walked towards her at a fast pace. I slid my arm around her waist. "Hey baby." I kissed her cheek.

"Oh hey, Christian, this is Jack. He's new here." She said.

"Hey man what's up." I gave him a nod with my head. "You ready to go meet up with everyone?"

"Yeah. Jack would you like to join us?"

He better fucking say no. She had to ask? Please say no, please say no. This guy rubs me the wrong way.

"No, but thanks, I got stuff to do."

Very good.

We make our way to the table and sit alongside our friends. Rick was stuffing his face with spaghetti and I let out a chuckle.

"We should do something tonight. My mom is pissing me off. I really don't want to be home." Bliss said.

"That sounds great! I'm in. What should we do?" Elliot asked.

"How about we throw another party?" Bliss screeched.

"Oh yeah, we should. I'm in the partying mood." Ana piped up.

"How are we going to plan a party in less than eight hours?" Damon said. "And where are we going to throw it. My parents came back from their trip."

"We could throw it at my house. Mom left this morning for some business, she won't be back until tomorrow night." I suggested. Rick was still stuffing his face and just shook his head in agreement.

"That's perfect, I will text everyone!" Bliss squealed and began texting three words per second.

"Leave all the boos and music to me." Kate got up and went to make a few calls.

"Well this should be fun!" Elliot laughed.

Tonight was going to be the party of the week. And it was the first party where I was officially taken. No more single Christian. This night was sure to be interesting. Let's just hope it's in a good way.

***Sorry for the short chapters. Its been a busy week for me***Check out my story: Gambling for Love and My Deliverer*** Please and thank you!***


	17. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND CONCERNS. AS WELL AS YOUR SUPPORT FOR ALL MY STORIES IT MEANS ALOT! Enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to check out MY DELIVERER!**

Chapter 18: What a Party!

"Wow guys, you went all out." My eyes were wide as I stepped into Christian's house. There were streamers, balloons, disco lights, and lanterns everywhere. The house was dark so the lights were able to really take effect. There was a DJ in the corner with his turn tables and bigger than necessary speakers. Alcohol covered every inch of the kitchen counters. The couches were pushed up against the wall for make out sessions, making the living room into a dance floor. It was like a club in here. I was pretty damn amazed.

"How did you even pull this off?" I looked at Kate and Bliss.

"Please Ana, I know people. The decorations were delivered like three hours ago and Kate's older brother picked up the beer and other alcoholic beverages."

"And the DJ, where did you get one of those on short notice?"

"Damon offered to pay extra to get him here." Kate explained. "He made him an offer he couldn't refuse." We all laughed and I notice multiple numbers of people coming in.

"How many people did you invite Bliss?" I asked.

"Pretty much the whole damn school."

"Is that all?" if I knew Bliss, she didn't just invite the school.

"I also might have posted the memo on Facebook." She said.

Great. The cops definitely are going to show up tonight. Oh well, one things for sure, I sure as hell am not going to get caught.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed. "So where are the boys?" the music was getting louder so I had to raise my voice.

Kate pointed to the kitchen while dancing to the music.

I looked in the direction she pointed and saw Rick, Christian, Damon, and Elliot tossing back shots. I shook my head and walked over to join them.

I stopped dead in my track.

Elena just walked through the door.

You have got to be fucking kidding me?

I made my way over to Christian.

"Baby!" he yelled.

"What the hell is that slut doing here?" I pointed at the little dog and Christians eyes narrowed.

"I swear, I didn't invite her." He put his hands up in defense. I looked at Rick, Damon, and Elliot. They all shrugged their shoulders and raised their hands as well.

"Baby girl, you know I would never invite her." Elliot swore.

"Ana, Ana, I didn't invite her I swear! I made sure she was off the list." Bliss came running up and grabbed my wrist.

So the little witch invited herself.

"It's fine. I will play nice. No worries guys. Let's go dance." I dragged Bliss onto the dance floor and we started to gyrate.

If Elena crosses me tonight, she'll regret it.

Kate joined us soon after we danced and so did Elliot. I looked at my best friends as we laughed and had a good time. They made life fun, living fun. I've never had friends like them, well besides Mia, but she's gone now. She's never coming back.

Snap out of it Ana, before you make a mess of yourself!

"I'm going to go get a drink. You guys want anything?" I asked.

"I'm already buzzed, I'll wait." Kate responded. Bliss and Elliot were lost in dancing. I didn't wait for an answer and I didn't bother to ask the question again, I just left. I made it to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic red cup. I went to the corner of the kitchen so I could be away from the crowd. The kitchen was packed and all the bodies were generating heat, making it extremely hot and uncomfortable.

I started to make myself a Bloody Mary when I heard a male's voice behind me.

"Hey." I turned and saw Jack.

"Oh, hey, Jack. I didn't know you would be here."

He tilted his head to one side. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, well cause your new. I didn't think you would know anybody or care to come to a party with said people you don't know."

He chuckled. "Well I know you."

"You do." I said as I laughed.

"What's that you're makin'?" He pointed to my cup.

"It's a Bloody Mary. You want me to make you one?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Nah, I don't drink. It's hard to make the right decisions when you do." He took a step closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He smelt like candy. Huh. That's weird. Okay, he's a little too close.

I step to the side and try to dodge his closeness. "Would you like some water, then? Or juice?"

He let out a deep chuckle. "I'll have juice." I turned to open the fridge. Great, the juice was in the back. I bent to reach towards the end of the fridge. I moved the milk and lemonade aside and grabbed the juice. Once I straightened up I took a step back and closed the fridge. When I turned Jack was all up in my personal space.

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just standing here." He said, his eyes descending to my lips. This guy is flirting with me.

"You're a little too close, and it's making me uncomfortable."

"No this is too close." He was centimeters away from my face. The back of his hand traced my down my cheek. "Good decisions." He whispered. He leaned in closer about to plant one on me and I took a step back and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled.

He held on to his cheek and his lips turned upward into a deviant smile. I grabbed my drink and then pushed him with my shoulder as I walked by.

Ugh. I seriously thought he was a nice kid. He looked decent and he seemed so sweet when I first met him. What a fucking prick.

I walked past the dance floor and went to sit on one of the couches. I was in a fucking pissy ass mood. Listen to me; these curse words are coming out of nowhere. I drink my Bloody Mary angrily and watch the people around me. Elliot and Bliss are still dancing, and Kate well I have no clue where she went. Rick and Damon are playing Darts and Christian is cheering. All the other people I don't give a shit about are doing what everyone else is doing.

I get lost in thought about how I want to beat Jack to a bloody pulp, when a couple sits next to me a starts to have dry sex. Really? Do they have no respect for this poor couch? Not to mention themselves. It's fucking disgusting.

"Hey, how about you two go rent a hotel? No one wants to see you going at it." I yelled.

The girl smirked at me. "Why don't you just look away, or better yet leave?"

Take deep breaths Ana. Take a really really deep breath. No fighting, no fighting. "I am going to give you two seconds to get your scrawny ass off this couch or I'll hit you into next week." I gave her a look that could kill.

She rolled her eyes and got off the couch, tugging her little boy toy along.

Everyone is just pissing me off tonight. I don't understand it.

Christian looks my way and then walks over.

"Hey, why are you sitting here by yourself? I was looking for you earlier." He said.

"I went to go make a drink. Do you want to dance?" I didn't want to bring up what happened with Jack. I didn't know how he would react and I don't want to ruin this party for anyone.

"Yeah." He smiled and held out his hand for me. I threw back the rest of my drink than let him lead me onto the dance floor.

He stood behind me and I lifted my hand up to grab the back of his neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder and gripped my thigh with his hand. I start to rub against him with the rhythm of the music. I had no idea what song was playing and I didn't care. I was lost in it anyways along with the way Christian was holding me. It was sexual, yet also sensual. Everything about him just felt so right. Undeniably and irrevocably right.

###

I take a break from the dancing to make myself another drink. This time I'm thinking a wine cooler, something simple, but still delicious. I reach into the cooler and grab a strawberry flavored beer.

As I am about to get up, I feel liquid hit the back of my body and seep through my clothes. "Are you fucking shitting me!" I screamed.

"That's for the bruise on my fucking face." I turned around to see Elena's eyes narrowing in on me.

"So you throw a drink on me?" I reach for a towel to wipe down the alcohol that ran down my legs. "That's real fucking classy, Elena. You wouldn't have had a bruise if you would've watched your mouth." I yelled. Speaking of which, shit! I totally forgot about cleaning the school! Fuck, fuck, fuck. The principal is going to call my parents and they are going to call me. I am totally fucking screwed!

"Why aren't you at the school? You are supposed to be cleaning."

"I could say the same about you, but I heard about the party and decided to ditch." She smirked.

"Yeah, you heard. You weren't invited. Get the fuck out!" I bellowed.

"And miss this? I don't think so, besides, Christian looks mighty fine tonight. I think I'll grab him for a dance." She threw her cup at me and then turned to walk away.

That's crossing me, right?

"Fuck you, Ana."

Definitely.

I lunged for her and grabbed a hold of her hair before she got too far. She yelped and I swung her around to the other side of the kitchen.

"If you want Christian, you'll have to get through me. And Elliot isn't here this time to pull me off."

A crowd started to form around us.

She looked around the kitchen. Before I could reach her and prevent the soon to be situation she grabbed a bowl of salsa and threw it at me, bowl, contents and all. The salsa covered my entire shirt and I could feel that I was going to have a bump on my head tomorrow when I woke up. It took me a while to come back to the now and Elena sprung at me as I was coming out of my daze. We fell to the floor and she put her hands around my neck. I started to choke as she lifted her body to get a better grip. I took that moment to ram my knee up her ass. She winced at the pain and her hold on me loosened. I reached for the empty salsa bowl and hit her upside the head as hard as I could, making her fall over.

I got on top of her and started to punch her in the face. She wiggling underneath me and started pulling on my hair. We were both covered in salsa as was the floor. We kept wrestling back and forth, when we finally separated from each other, we took the opportunity to stand up. Her hair was in a knotted mess and had piece of tomato in it. I'm sure I looked exactly the same.

"He doesn't fucking want you! When are you going to put that in your head!?" I said, breathing heavily. "Am I going to have to beat you until you get that, because I will?"

"Ana. He wants me." Is she delusional or what?

"I'm getting tired of playing these games with you." I ran my hands through my hair, trying to fix it the best that I could. "Just away from Christian, you're starting to look desperate."

"Nah. I don't want to. In fact, I'm going to practically be on his dick." I clenched my teeth together and balled my fists. She started to walk and then dashed past me, bumping my arm harshly. "You're going to lose Ana." She yelled behind her. That's it. I have had enough.

I ran for her and jumped on her back. We were now in the middle of the living room. We got everyone's attention. I started to punch her on the side of the face. I guess I was pulling back on her too hard because in the next minute we fell backwards, making me land on my back.

Shit that hurt.

She rolled off of me and tried to get away.

"Oh no you fucking don't." I grabbed her ankle and pulled making her fall face first into the floor. I used her body as a weight to keep me grounded. She flipped over and start to kick her legs. If she doesn't quit she's going to kick me in the face.

I could lose a tooth!

I anticipated her next kick and grabbed her ankle. I twisted it to one side which gave her no choice but to flip over. I had my strength back from the fall, so I jumped up and the kicked her in the side.

"Babe stop!" I could hear Christian, but I don't care I have too much anger and adrenaline pumping through me right now.

Elena kicks my knee and I fall backwards. She hops up and tries to run and I grab the nearest object, which is someone's phone, and throw it at her. It hits her in the back of the head. I get up and tackle her to the ground.

Why isn't anyone stopping us?

I hit her in the face the best I could but she keeps covering it. I finally feel multiple hands grab me and it was both Christian and Damon. They pull me off and Elena stands up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Damon asked. I could only imagine the image he saw in front of him. Elena and me, hair all over the place, and covered with salsa. The crowd went back to dancing and drinking while I had to repress the urge to kill this whore.

"She started it." Elena spat out.

"Fuck off Elena." I replied.

"Baby you alright?" Christian moved my hair the best he could.

"I'm great, actually." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled then kissed my lips. "Mm, Salsa. Someone get me some chips." He licked the corners of my mouth and I couldn't help but to laugh. Elena rolled her eyes and it made me feel even better. Kate actually brought him a chip and he scooped the rest of the salsa that was on my lips onto it. He put it in his mouth, chewed, than swallowed. "That was good." He licked his fingers.

"Why don't you two go get cleaned." Damon suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I nodded my head. He kissed my cheek and then walked to the kitchen.

I turned back to Elena.

"You better count your blessings, because God just saved your life." I flipped her off. "Again." I stormed off and went to use the upstairs bathroom. I need to be away from this madness.

###

I stared at myself in the mirror.

Why do I let her get to me so easily? I'm not usually one to fight, but ever since she brought up that comment about my sister, I've been having compulsions to beat her.

I wiped the rest of the Salsa off my black long sleeve knit shirt. My jeans got pretty messed up too, but it's not all that bad because they're dark. And my poor black boots. Ugh, I swear I'm going to hit her again. These boots deserve some justice.

I sigh and ring out the rest of my hair with the towel. There were chunks of vegetables everywhere. It was gross and my hair was starting to feel all sticking, so I washed it out with some shampoo. My hair smelt like Axe now, but it was better than before. I'm not complaining.

I check myself over in the mirror one more time. "Ehh. I can't get any better than this." I whispered to myself.

I exit the restroom and run down the stairs and scan the area for Christian. I see Elliot instead and motion him to come here.

"Hey, where's your brother?" I asked.

"I saw him going into the bathroom, baby girl." He replied.

"Oh okay."

He walked back on the dance floor and started to randomly make out with some chick. I chuckled and then made my way to the bathroom.

My stomach clenched and my heart dropped.

What a sight indeed.

There Christian was lip locked with Elena.

Yeah, my drinks are about to come up. I don't know if I'm pissed or disgusted.

He pushes away and his eyes meet mine.

"Ana, it isn't what it looked like." He said instantly.

Elena had a smug smile on her face.

I slowly backed up. My breath was coming fast and I felt light headed. I did the only thing I felt like doing. I ran. I took off so fast, I nearly knocked over Damon. He caught me in his arms. I looked up at him.

"Ana, what's wrong?" his eyes looked panicked; I guess that meant mine looked just as crazed. I pushed away from him and darted for the door. I swung it opened and ran.

"Ana!" I heard Christian yell.

I didn't look back. I didn't stop. I ran. I ran all the way down to the gate, and I didn't even stop then. I ran past it. I ran past house, after house, after house. I made it all the way out of this rich subdivision and still I continued to run. I felt like Forest Gump.

I ran for a good eight miles.

It's been a long time since I've ran. Mia and I used to be on the track team. I was good at long distance and she was more of a sprinter. When she died, I quit. It only reminded me of her.

I stopped running. I didn't know where I was. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. It didn't bother me though. I had my phone and if I wanted help all I had to do was call. But I didn't call. I began to run again.

Running brought back so many memories. Mia and I would go on morning runs together, and we would sometimes go at night. Our track meets at school were always a blast and we would continuously challenge each other because we knew that we could have achieved anything.

But that was the past. And so was Christian. He betrayed me. How could he kiss her like that? Angry tears stung my eyes and I dared to let one escape.

Hopefully this run will make me feel better.

And that's exactly what I did.

I ran.

And I never looked back.

***Check out my other story: My Deliverer***


	18. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for your review, I love how into the story you all are as well as the characters! Especially Elena! Enjoy the next chapter! Chapter 20 will be posted as well so continue reading!**

Chapter 19: Searching and Snooping

Christian's POV

I walked over to the restroom to see how Ana was doing. I can't believe she got into another fight. What has gotten into her lately? I'm just glad it didn't happen at school, otherwise she could get suspended or worse, expelled. I couldn't imagine not seeing her walk the halls everyday, not sitting next to her class, not hearing her precious laugh.

I knock on the door. "Ana, it's me. You doing okay babe?"

I hear rustling on the other side and then suddenly the door swings open and it was definitely not Ana. It was fucking Elena!

"What the hell?" Her lips curled into a malicious smile. I automatically take a step back. "Where's Ana?"

"I don't know, I think she went upstairs." She took a step closer to me.

I put my hands up in defense. "Elena you need to leave now." I said through gritted teeth.

She took another step, even closer. I moved in front of the sink to dodge her touch.

"Surely you don't want that." She turned her body quickly, forcing me up against the porcelain bowl. She was only mere inches away from my face.

"Elena, get the fuck out now!" I yelled as I place my arms on her shoulders and gave her a push. She is getting on my last damn nerve, I swear to god.

"If you recall, I was in here first." She looked me deadpan in the eyes and then lunged at me like a predator lunges for its prey. I was the prey.

The next thing I knew her lips were planted on mine. It took me a second to register what had happen and in an instant I had pushed her away.

But that second was crucial and it was too late.

My head snapped to a figure in the doorway and I felt my heart break.

Ana was staring with wide eyed with a disbelieving look. "Ana, it isn't what it looked like." I said it as quickly as I saw it was her. She started to back away slowly and her breathing became uneven.

No, no, no!

She took off within the next second.

I turned towards Elena. "You fucking bitch, if you ruined any real chance I had with her, you will regret it. I swear you will regret it." Her eyes grew with a hint of horror and I dashed out of the bathroom to find Ana.

I ran into the living room and saw the door wide open. Ana was running down the drive.

"Ana!" I screamed. This can't be happening, everything was perfect. We were perfect; this can't be how it ends.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Christian?" Damon took hold of my arm and tugged harshly.

"Get the hell off me man." I was starting to panic.

I took off after her.

How could someone so small run so damn fast. By the time I got to the end of the gate she was already out of sight. I didn't know whether or not if she went right or left. I stopped and continued to look around. There was no telling where she was or where she could be going. There are two different ways to get out of this subdivision, a 50/50 chance I could be right….or wrong.

I put my hands in my hair and grip it tight while I let out a frustrated scream.

A force pushes me and I fall forward but keep my balance so that I stay up right. "What the hell did you do, Christian?"

"I didn't do anything Elliot!" He gripped my shirt and pushed me back with a force I didn't know he even possessed. I had never seen Elliot so mad. "I went to the bathroom to look for Ana and it was Elena in there instead! I was telling her to leave," I started to choke on my words. "And she forced herself on me, I swear, I would never do that to her. You have to believe me." I begged him; I needed him to believe me. He was my brother. I looked straight into his eyes and he did the same.

I couldn't control my breathing, all I wanted to do was find Ana, and make this right.

"I believe you." He said, letting me go. "But you need to convince, Ana."

"I would if I knew where she went." I said. "Let's take the car and drive around to look for her."

Elliot shook his head in agreement.

The sound of the gravel under my feet was the only noise I could here. Oh, and also the sound of my heart breaking. I never realized how much I really loved Ana until this moment. I know now that I never want to lose her. This feeling is all so new to me and even only just experiencing it, I know I never want to be put through anything like this again. I could only manage how Ana is feeling and it's tearing me up inside.

We reach the house and I quickly grab my keys. I look around for Damon and he is walking towards me along with Bliss and Kate. I also see Elena sitting on the couch flirting with that stupid Jack guy.

"What is going on?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, what did you do to Ana?" Kate joined.

I knew they hated Elena just as much as Ana. "Long story short, Elena is a whore. She forcefully kissed me and Ana saw, she took off and I am going to go find her. I need you to kick Elena out of here. Do whatever you have to do, if you have to fight her than go for it. Just get her out of my fucking house."

Kate's lips curled into the devils smile and Bliss cracked her knuckles. "We would be honored." Bliss said in a sweet voice. Her and Kate turned around and headed for Ana. I looked at Damon.

"I'll stay here in case things get out of hand." Damon said.

"Don't stop them unless you absolutely have to." I said. Damon chuckled and then his faced turned serious.

"Go get her man."

And I did exactly that.

###

Elliot and I drove for miles and we couldn't find her anywhere, I called her about a hundred times and I left her only one voicemail.

Only one.

Hopefully she will listen to it.

"Dude we have been driving for hours." Elliot said.

"We have to find her bro." I replied. "I'm not giving up."

"She's probably at home." What the hell? Why didn't I think of that?

"Why didn't you say that an hour ago?" he just shrugged his shoulders.

I make a turnaround and then head for her house. I can't believe I didn't think to go there. Then again would she even run that far? That's a pretty far distance.

"Elliot how far can Ana run, before she gets tired that is?"

"From what I've heard from Bliss and Kate, a long long time." I turned to look at him. "She used to be in track, before her sister died. Bliss said they were stars on the team, but Ana quit when she didn't have Mia there to share it with."

Fuck.

My poor Ana.

I couldn't even begin to understand what it's like to lose everything that's so close to you. Well Ana will not lose me. I am going to be a constant in her life, because I want her to be one in mine.

We pull up to the house and I quickly put the car in park and sprint to the door. I rang the doorbell, a million times. The door opened slowly.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Ana's mom said in a groggy voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Steele, I was wondering if Ana is home." I asked.

She tilted her head to the side. "No, she was at the party. She hasn't come home yet." Dammit! Her eyes grew in alarm. "Why? Is everything okay? She isn't hurt is she?"

Not physically, no.

I had to come up with something fast. "Oh, no she's fine. Her and Bliss left early and I was going to meet up with her here, but I guess she's still at the diner."

She immediately relaxed and I tried my best to keep up the act. "Okay dear, well you're welcomed to wait here."

"No it's alright. Me and Elliot will just go meet up with her at the diner."

"No, it's getting really late. You and Elliot come inside and I will make you both some hot chocolate. Ana should be here shortly. Come in here and get out of this chilly weather."

She had me at hot chocolate. I whistled at Elliot to turn off the engine and to come inside. I waited for him and we walked in together, following Mrs. Steele.

She scurried off into the kitchen and quickly began to make the hot chocolate. I continued to get lost in my thoughts. If Ana isn't here than where could she possibly be. She won't answer my phone or any of my texts messages. I am starting to feel sick to my stomach. This wouldn't have happened if Elena wasn't at that party and now because of her, I could lose everything. I just got her and it feels like she's slipping through my fingers. I just need to find her so I can explain everything. If anyone will understand it definitely will be her. She has to understand, my state of being depends on it. I never on this earth would have imagined me being the boyfriend type and especially not to a sweet girl like Ana.

She has managed to lose her other half, she is broken, and yet there is still love and kindness in her. I know there is because when she's with me that all I see. But people like Elena, bring out the worst in her. I want Ana to be whole again. I don't want her to have to worry about a damn thing. I want to take care of her and treasure her.

Mrs. Steele places the hot chocolate on the table in front of me. Elliot takes a sip of his loudly. "Really, Elliot."

"What? I was getting all the whip cream." I rolled my eyes and took a sip. It was hot and it warmed my insides. It made me relax and feel a tiny bit better.

"Thank you." I say to Ana's mom. Elliot says a thank you as well.

"You're welcome." She smiles at us kindly. "I'm off to bed, make yourselves at home." She retreated to her bedroom and closed the door.

Elliot and I sat there, thinking, at least I was thinking, while we finished our cocoa.

We place our cups in the sink and decide to make ourselves at home. We walk upstairs quietly to Ana's bedroom and pace.

"Any ideas where Ana is?" I asked.

"I really don't know. This isn't like her. She must have been really upset." Elliot suggested.

"Of course she's upset." I rub my face in frustration. I spin and throw myself on her bed. I lie on her bed and look up at the ceiling. There are only so many places she could be. I feel the bed sag and prop myself on my elbows. Elliot is looking at me.

"What? Have you thought of something?" I asked.

"What if she got lost or something while running?" he responded. I thought about it. Maybe he was on to something. I looked around the room. I was just about to answer when the door on the other side of her bathroom began to move. What the?

I slowly get off the bed and wander over and into Mia's room. I open the door the rest of the way. Her room is dark; I could tell they have changed it since she died. Her bed wasn't made, I guess from the last time she laid in it. There were clothes still on the floor as if she never even left. It was weird, but I felt a sense of peace. I felt Elliot's presence behind me and he starts to walk around the room. I touch her bed and trail my fingers to her nightstand. There was a picture of her and Ana. They looked so a like, it was weird. I mean even identical twins have something different about them, something you could easily tell apart, but Mia and Ana? There was no difference. Their hair was the same length, same body structure, same big blue piercing eyes. She wasn't exaggerating when she said I couldn't tell them apart, because in this picture I have no idea which one is Ana.

I looked away from the pictures and opened the drawers. I feel so guilty going through her stuff, but something won't let me quit. There were so many letters from Ana. They were to Mia. But these letters were written after Mia's death, written only a year ago. I unfolded the letter:

Mia,

I know you've been gone for over a year, but I know your still here. I could feel you. I feel so silly writing this stupid letter, but my therapist said it would be good for me. I say screw him, he doesn't know me or what would be good for me. The only thing that would be good, is if you came back. I am so sorry for the last words I said to you. I wish every day that I could take it back. The day you left, was the worst day of my life. I couldn't breathe and I felt like my heart left with you. It was hard to live after that. You died in my arms and I couldn't grasp it. I didn't want. There will never be a day when I don't think of you. How could I not when you are the other half to my soul? I will see you whenever I am in need of your presence, I will never forget that you will always be there. That's what you said, remember? You told me in life and in death that we are connected, we are halves of the same whole and together we become one. I will always remember that. You are my sister. You are my soul. You are my everything.

I looked out the window and thought about the letter.

Ana was so lost after losing her sister. And I know that she is still lost. Well she won't be lost for long. I am going to be her new light. I want to be.

The sound of Elliot tripping and falling on the floor pulls me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Elliot shush!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry bro, I fell." I rolled my eyes. "Hey don't roll those eyes. I could have died."

"You're so dramatic!" He got off the floor and I decided to head back to Ana's room. We laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I thought and thought.

Where is Ana?

I am losing my damn mind.

My mind wandered to the letter. The letter.

I thought. I thought.

The letter.

Wait.

I shot up off the bed.

"I know where she is!"

 **Please review and check out my recent story, MY DELIVERER (:**


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Everyone is to Blame

 _Mia Steele_

 _A Beloved Sister and Daughter_

 _A Track Star and Older Than Her Twin_

 _December 23, 1995-December 1, 2010_

I read the gray head stone and laughed as a tear escaped my eye. "Even in death you never wanted me to forget that you were older than me."

I eventually found my way into familiar surroundings when I was running, and once I found my way, my legs carried me. I had no control, at least I felt like I had none. I eventually found myself here, at Mia's burial site.

I gently touched the stone and said, "I can't believe you aren't here." The pain is real when I'm here, because when I talk to her, I stare at the ground or the sky. I can't look at her.

I shut my eyes tight to stifle back tears and I could feel my throat burning from holding everything in. I let out a deep breath and slowly open them. I don't know why I came here. I never even thought about coming here until I was already here. What am I supposed to do or say?

I guess I should start with Christian. I have to talk to someone and if it's my dead sister then so be it, at least I know she won't judge me.

"Oh, Mia, where do I even begin?" I sighed. "Wait I know, this stupid love game! That's what it was. I let Bliss and Kate sucker me in. You remember them right? Of course you do, how could you not? It's Kate and Bliss. Anyways, that's where it started, I knew I shouldn't have done it and I did anyways. And now I have fallen for that prick. Ugh."

I shook my head in disgust.

"We were having a party and I walked in on him kissing that slut Elena. I know you remember her. Remember that one time you poured milk all over her? That was great." I laughed at the memory. "Oh and then that time you knocked her out cold in dodge ball. Those were some of the best times. But the best memory out of them all was when she tried to bully some girl and you stepped up and put Elena in her place. How I wish you could be here to do that, because no matter how many times I hit her it seems to not register in that head. The bitch is seriously whack." I wiped the tears streaming down my face. "I wish you were here to do a lot of things. Like play with my hair, help me with my science homework because I sucked at it, listen to music and just dance in my room. I miss how you leave the top off the toothpaste. Ugh. It would drive me mad. I miss everything Mia. And I wish that you were still here with me. You could give me advice about this whole Christian situation. I think I did something wrong. I silently accused him. Something told me he didn't willingly kiss her and that I missed something, but my head was telling other things. Christian was a man whore and when I saw him with her, something in me wasn't surprised. I don't know, I guess I should give him a chance to explain. I would love to have the aspiration that you would come and help me fix this mess but that's obviously not going to happen." I wiped my face with my sleeve. My legs are numb and I sink to the ground on my knees. My chest feels so heavy and I feel this thick dark cloud suffocating me.

"What did I do wrong?" I never much believed in God. I stopped when he took my sister. I was angry and hurt. "What did I do that was so bad?" my lips quivered and new tears began to poor. "Tell me!" I screamed at the sky. "She was my life line and you took it!" I hated him; with everything in me I hated him. What the hell am I supposed to do without her? I'm already a mess. "You took her! Not only that but you killed my father's love for me! She was his little girl and now he can't even look me in the eye!" What kind of God does that?

"He hates me, I know he does! Whenever he looks at me all he sees is pain and everything that's wrong in his life. He doesn't see me! He sees her! I am no one to him. You stole my sister, you stole my father. You took everything!"

"And my mother, she's just an empty shell that feels pity for me and my father. I hate you!" I screamed it. I wanted the whole damn world to feel my pain, to take notice of how I feel. Everything in this world, in my life is just fucked up.

I was choking on my spit, my tears, and my words. It was hard to speak, but I wasn't finished I had a hell of a lot to say. There were so many people I blamed for how I felt, my dad ignoring me, my mother taking her pity. I knew she loved me, far more than my dad it seemed, but still. It wasn't the love I deserved. I have done nothing wrong! I deserve love from the two of them. I blame God, I blame Ethan, I blame Mia.

I picked at the old flowers that were left a few months ago. I sat there and I cried my heart out. "Ugh, Mia, look what you've done. My eyes are all puffy, and blood shot because of you." I stared at her stone. I traced my fingers in the cracks, on the letters.

"Why did you leave me?" I whispered. My lips started to tremble. "Why did you leave me here all alone?" I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them. "Why Mia?" I screamed. "Why did you get into the fucking car and how could you be so senseless!" I started throwing the flowers at her tomb stone. I hit it with my palms and my fists over and over. I screamed "Why?" I cried hard. "You were supposed to be smarter than him." The tears wouldn't stop and neither did my rant. "You were everything! Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Ahhhhhh!" I screeched. "Mia! Why didn't you take me with you? I would have never looked back as long as I knew I was with you!" I screamed until my throat started to burn. "It wasn't your time!" I put my forehead against the cold stone. "It was not supposed to be like this." I whispered.

I looked at the tomb as if it was my sister. "I thought we would be facing the world together, I thought we would be world record breaking track stars, I thought we would go to college and be roomies. We were supposed to make it all the way to the last season of the Vampire Diaries and see if that one chick really did get pregnant in Degrassi."

I looked away.

"And now we can't do any of that." I sobbed. "Because you're gone."

"You decided to be selfish and leave me."

I stood up and turned to leave.

I stopped when I saw Christian, leaning against a big oak tree.

I don't know what's right in my life any more but my gut is telling me that Christian isn't wrong.

I walk toward him and then break into a full sprint, straight into his arms.

He gripped me tightly and I never wanted him to let me go. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I cried for another ten minutes until I pulled away from embarrassment.

"How did you find me?" I asked, gazing into his eyes.

"It was a lucky guess." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips and then tucked my hair behind my ear. "Ana, you have to know, that I didn't kiss Elena. I thought you were in the downstairs bathroom and she forced herself on me. That's why I was there in the first place." I placed my fingers over his lips and searched his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Christian. I am sorry for running. I just didn't know what to do or what to think, so I ran." I explained. His eyes smiled and he kissed me passionately with those soft, yet hard lips. I gladly returned the favor.

I broke the kissed with a thought that had to be answered. "How much did you see?" I didn't elaborate but he knew what I was talking about.

"I saw most of it, when you were yelling at the high and mighty." He raised his hands to enhance his dramatic stance. It made me laugh, and it felt good.

I stopped laughing when I saw his eyes display some seriousness. "Ana, don't blame yourself, or anyone else. It won't make you feel better. You know your sister loved you very much and she knows that you love her just as much as well. Don't beat yourself up. She wouldn't want you to live this way. It hurt me to see you so full of pain." He rubs the sides of my face and kisses my nose. "You are sweet and you are beautiful, don't let the anger that you have inside you take that away. You are strong, I know you are. I have seen it. When my family tore apart I had this emptiness inside me, my father did a whole lot of wrong and I hated him every day for it. I became a different person once my mom broke free and I didn't like it. I decided not be that person. I forgave him." I tear slid down his cheek and my heart broke a little more. "Anger is an easy emotion, anything could feed it; jealousy, dislike, any negative emotions. But you know what, I was tired of being Angry, it takes a lot of energy. It's just so exhausting. So I forgave him. And you, my sweet Ana, you need to forgive yourself, forgive your father, forgive Ethan, and forgive Mia." What a speech. I was moved and hearing Christian made me want to try. With all the love I had, I wanted to try.

"I want to be here for you. I want to be your knight and shining armor, I want to be the king's knight so I can put your Humpty Dumpty ass together." I was crying again and I laughed through my tears at his last words. "I know Mia was part of your soul, the other half to who you are, your heart, but if you'd let me, I want to be your other half, I want to share your soul and your heart. You already have mine, and I wouldn't take it back if you asked me. I might not have long brown hair or blue eyes, but I am here. I am breathing. I am alive." He placed my hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. "This, beats for you. Let me be the light at the end of your tunnel. I will never steer you wrong Ana. Anastasia."

The way he said my name, made my heart skip a beat. I was melting even more with every word he was saying. Maybe he's right. I need to learn to let Mia go. She wouldn't want me living like this, and I wouldn't want her to live like this if roles were reversed. I'm scared that if I move on from this than I will forget her and I don't want to. I feel so guilty for moving forward and being happy when she's stuck under the ground. I know Christian is right. Of course he's right. But it's easier said than done, but I will try, for Mia and for Christian.

I look into Christian's eyes and I see kindness, passion, worry, happiness. He leans in and kisses me hard, but there is something more I can't quite grasp. Our breathing becomes heavy, fast and when we break the kiss he puts his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Anastasia."

I gasp and my heart sores to an endless bliss.

 *****Thoughts Please*** I got so emotional when writing this*****

 **Check out MY DELIVERER**


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Crazy-filled Night

 **I want to thank you all for your comments. It was definitely an emotional piece and I am very glad that each of you enjoyed it.**

Christian's POV

There.

I said it.

I said I loved her. And I did. I have never felt this way about anyone and I'm soaring. I hope I got through to her with everything I said. I poured my heart out and it took everything in me not to cry. My throat was starting to hurt from restraining myself. Don't blink, Christian, don't fucking blink.

The wind made my eyes water more and I could help but to let a small tear escape.

And I didn't even blink. Dammit.

It changed the structure of her expression.

But when I said I loved her, those eyes welled up more than I wanted them too.

I stared into her blue orbs. It wouldn't bother me if she didn't say it back, I know how I feel and I'm not afraid of it. Not anymore. She could even say she hated me and it would make me happy, because at least she is feeling something for me. And it takes a lot out of a person to hate, which means she's devoting all her energy to me. There definitely are positive feelings that are attached to hate whether someone wants to admit it or not.

"I love you." I repeated. There goes her tear. It fell slowly down her pale face. Her eyes smiled so bright, there was a lot of power behind them.

"I-I..." she stammered and laughed through her tears. "I love you, too, Christian."

"Say it again." I grabbed her face in my hands and wiped the tears under her eyes.

"I love you Christian Grey." I kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and then her lips. It felt so good to hear those words come from her soft pink lips. I pulled away and stared at her beautiful face.

This girl is amazing and I want nothing more than to hold her here forever.

I looked around. Well maybe not here.

I was getting nervous standing in the middle of a grave yard.

I heard noises and decided it was time to go.

"Let's get out of here. It feels kinda creepy." I started to get chills. "I really don't want be around when the vampires come out." She hit my arm playfully and snickered.

I took her hand and she drew in a sharp hiss.

"What's wrong?"

"My hand," was all she said. I looked and her hand for the first time and there were cuts and it began to get swollen.

I moved it to see if anything was broken.

"Ahh." She yelped.

It isn't broken; I could still circle it around. I put some pressure on different areas and each time she hissed out in pain.

"I think it's fractured." I said. "We need to get you to a hospital."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her slowly out of the cemetery.

Elliot was in the car, parked next to a dirt road that led out of the depressing habitation. I told him to stay here so I could talk to her alone. We came out of some trees and I saw that Elliot was on the phone. Hopefully Bliss and Kate haven't been arrested, I'm sure he's talking to Damon.

"Yeah bro, just get some ice on it and she should be fine," Ana hopped into the car and he got a good look at her hand. "Uh, make two packs of ice." I put Ana in the back seat and buckled her in. I closed the door and went around getting in. "Just do it. Ana will need one."

I could hear Damon on the other side asking so many questions. "I really don't know, they just got in the car. I will tell you once I find out myself. Okay. Alright bye." Elliot hung up the phone and I started the engine.

"What's going on?" Ana asked.

"Well Damon was asking what he should do with Kate's hand." Elliot answered.

"What happened to her hand?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

I turned the car around and headed to a nearby clinic.

"She hit Elena." Her mouth was opened with astonishment. "Yeah, Christian told them it to hit her."

"Wait a minute. I didn't tell them to, I just said to do whatever is necessary to get her out of the house. I mean, I might have said it was okay to hit her but I didn't say 'Hit her'." I explained. I looked up in the rearview mirror and saw her hand covering her mouth. She was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Christian." She retorted after her little laughing fit.

I shook my head and continued to drive.

"Dude, the house is the other way." Elliot pointed.

"I know but I think Ana's hand is fractured."

He turned in his seat to face Ana. "You hit him that hard?" his eyes were full of amusement. She laughed again.

"No I hit my sister." He cocked his head. "Don't worry about it, long story."

"Ah okay." He turned back around.

###

"Well, her hand isn't broken, but it extremely fractured, I casted her wrist and hand so it could heal properly. Here is the prescription for some pain medicine." The doctor told me. She then turned to Ana. "Now I want you to rest that hand. I don't want you doing any sort of activities with it."

She processed the information and then a wide smile spread on her face. "That means no cleaning right?" The doctor gave her a confused look and rolled my eyes. I knew what she was trying to do. "Let me elaborate, that means I can't clean a whole school campus for three hours every damn day? Right?"

The doctor didn't know what she was going on about but she answered her anyways. "That wouldn't be wise to do, so I suggest you not clean a whole school. Your hand won't heal if you do." I laughed when I saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"Do you think, oh I don't know, I could get that in writing?" She asked with hope.

The doctor laughed and she turned to fill out a piece of paper on her desk. "Here this is an excuse for school and a detailed explanation of your condition. I even signed it for you. It's legit. Whatever you're trying to get out of, this note will do that for you."

I laughed and Ana's smile reached her ears. She was happy, extremely happy.

"If you have any problems, please, come back and see me." She led us back out to the main room and I paid for her services.

So, Ana has a fractured hand, lucky her that she doesn't have to face her punishment. I think I would have fractured or even broken my hand on purpose, if it meant I didn't have to clean that damn school.

I led Ana out to the car. "What time is it?" I asked Elliot.

"Uh, it's almost one."

Damn, the events that took place tonight happened within five hours. What a fucking night.

###

I pull up to my house and I see it's pretty much cleared out. I shut off the engine and then get out, rounding to the other side so I can help Ana get out. I open the door and the grab her upper arm and ease her out, careful not touch her hand. She held on to my waist and we walked inside the house behind Elliot.

"Oh my god! Ana! Did you hit Christian that hard?" Bliss yelled, running over to us. "Let me see your face Christian."

Ana busted out laughing and so did Elliot. I just stared at her in disbelief. Why does everyone think she hit me?

"She didn't hit me." I said through my clenched teeth. Ana touch my face with bruised, but better hand.

"Chill baby." She said. I instantly chilled. She turned back to Bliss. "I was having an emotional moment at my sister's grave sight and I hit the stone."

I looked over to the Kitchen and saw Damon walk out a long with Kate. She had a bag of ice over her hand. "So how did it feel?" I asked her.

"Fucking amazing. Now I know why Ana did it." We all laughed.

"Yeah, Kate knocked her out with one hit." Bliss snapped her fingers. "She was sipping down a shit load of alcohol, I thinks that why she past out after that first blow. She cannot hold her liquor, that's for sure." Bliss said.

"What did you do with her after? Please don't tell me she is still here." Ana said, looking around.

Bliss and Kate looked at each other with a smile that said 'wouldn't you like to know'. It was a freaky smile.

"Oh, no. What did you guys do?" Ana said, shaking her head.

I looked at Damon. "Don't look at me," he said, "I don't know what they did. Wouldn't tell me."

"Spill it." Elliot said with a huge grin.

Bliss started to laugh and Kate followed. "Well, we grabbed the keys to Rick's car and carried her outside…."

They stopped. "And….," Ana prompted.

"We, um," they looked at each other. Bliss was the more rational one out of Ana

, Kate and Elliot, and the more she explained, the more you could see regret on her face. "Kinda sorta threw her in the back of his trunk..."

I was dazed. Did they really just say they put her in Rick's trunk?

"He has no fucking clue! Isn't it great! She's gonna wake up and be like what the fuck?" Kate laughed. "And when Rick opens his trunk he is going to have the surprise of his life."

"Maybe, it was little harsh…now that I think about it," Bliss said.

"What?" Kate laughed. "It was your idea."

Ana laughed so hard she was rolling on the floor. The rest of them followed her lead except for me and Damon.

"What's Rick going to do when he finds her in there?" I asked.

"Probably fuck her with his horny self," Elliot said. "Either way, it doesn't matter, it funny as hell."

"Oh, I just thought of something! How about we all go over to his house and park outside to see his reaction when he sees her?" Ana bellowed.

Damon and I looked at each other. I smiled and so did he. "We could record it." I suggested.

Damon laughed in agreement, "He just left before you guys pulled up, maybe we can beat him there."

The girls squealed with excitement.

"Awesome! Let's go, we could have an all-night steak out!" Elliot yelled.

We all ran out and I suggested we use my mom's Escalade. Rick wouldn't know it's us if he happens to look around. We all hopped in.

"First, lets stop at the gas station to get some drinks and snacks. Elliot you got the camera?" I asked.

"Yeah, bro."

I pulled out of the gate and we went to go have our steak out.

Poor Rick, that's all I have to say.

 **Please check out my story MY DELIVERER. And keep an eye out for one of my new stories I will be releasing soon, Dangerous Desire or A Desire that Kills, haven't decided on the title just yet!**


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Stakeout

Ana's POV

It was almost three in the morning. I texted my mom telling her I was sleeping over at Kate's. Kate told her mom she was sleeping over at Bliss' and Bliss didn't even bother with her mother. Damon told his that he was sleeping at Christians. It was perfect. We parked the Escalade right across the street; it gave us the perfect view. Christian and I were in the front seat and Damon sat in the middle between Bliss and Kate. Elliot was in the very back but he moved to squeeze in with the other three, once we were all situated. I opened the huge bag in front of me and began to dig through it.

"Who got the Hot Cheetos?" I asked.

"That would be me." Damon grabbed the bag and handed it to me.

"Elliot, here are your Mini Oreos." I tossed them back.

"And here are Kate's Twizzlers." I handed them to her along with Bliss' candy. "Give that to Bliss."

"And the rest is ours, Christian." He reached in the bag to grab his Takis and I grabbed my Hershey bar, along with my graham crackers. Yeah, I'm weird, I know, but it's delicious. "Everyone has their drinks right?" I asked. Everyone gave me grunts in answer. I looked back and they were all stuffing their faces. I laughed. "Okay than."

Christian asked Elliot for the camera. He handed it to him, but it wasn't just a camera. "Elliot, you brought a damn cam recorder?"

"Yeah, I wanted the picture, or video to be excellent quality." He explained through a mouth full of Oreos.

"And why do you need it to be perfect quality?" I asked him.

"Because," he swallowed his food, "I'm going to put that juicy shit on YouTube."

"Of course you are." Christian mumbled as he put the recorder against the windshield. Kate and Bliss snickered.

"Wait, how are we sure that he will even go looking in his trunk? I don't think people normally check there trunks for anything unusual." I never check my trunk. I don't know who does. "Maybe you guys didn't planned this properly or think it all the way through."

"Ana, c'mon, you know we think of everything." Bliss said.

"Have you that little faith in us dear Ana?" Kate giggled.

"How are you guys so sure?" Elliot asked. They continued to laugh. It made me want to join in.

"We took his phone and put it in her," Bliss hesitated, making me all the more interested, "cleavage."

My eyes were bugging out of my eyes and Christian head snapped to the girls. "You guys didn't?" I screeched.

"We most certainly did." Kate retorted.

"Wow, that is great." Elliot chuckled.

"You two are total bitches!" Christian joined in the laughter. "That is too funny. You know she is going to be so fucking pissed when she finds out it was you guys."

"If she has any memory of what happened, than she'll know it was us, but I doubt it. She was pretty wasted. I could care less if she found it was us. She doesn't scare me." Bliss replied.

"When do you think he'll realize his phone is gone?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be long. Rick's on that thing a lot, he's an all-nighter and his room light is still on, so he can't be asleep." Christian said.

"What if he passed out with it on?" I countered.

I saw Damon shake his from the corner of my eye. "Nah, he hardly drank anything. He only had one beer. He wasn't anywhere close to being buzzed when he left, let alone drunk. If anything he's playin' video games right now."

I looked up at his window and I saw movement. "Well your right, he isn't asleep. I see him moving around."

Elliot leaned forward and had a pair of big black binoculars.

What the hell?

"Elliot, where did you get those?" I asked him in disbelief. He really did come prepared for this.

"I had them in my room and I wanted to make sure I see everything." He said while looking in the eye enhancing lenses. "And boy do I see everything. He's got a girl in there."

Bliss crawled over Damon and had her face against the glass. Kate was already there staring up intently. Elliot was leaning over me to get a closer look and Christian stared out as well. And me, well I was staring too. I couldn't quite see all that well. I snatched the binoculars away from him and looked in.

I think I just puked in my mouth.

The girl was on her knees, her head bobbing up and down.

What? He didn't think to close the damn curtains?

"What a lucky bastard." Damon muttered.

"Is Bliss not giving you any?" Kate snickered. Bliss giggled as well.

"I guess he didn't think to shut his curtains?" Christian said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I removed the binoculars from my eyes and handed them to Christian. "You wanna see?" I smiled.

He took them from me and looked through them. "Oh, damn. That is quite some action."

"You know I brought those for me." Elliot said his arms over his chest. .

"I guess we are going to be here for a while." I assumed.

"Yeah." Everyone, except me and Christian, said in unison their eyes still glued to the show taking place in Rick's room.

###

Two hours. That's how long it took for that chick to leave. I fell asleep in Christians lap while he played with my hair. I woke up to everyone yelling.

"She's finally leaving!" Everyone screamed and I jolted right up.

"Look guys." Bliss said.

I looked out the window and she was standing on the front porch with Rick. He kissed her and they exchanged a few words. He kissed her again and swatted her on the ass. She started to walk away and he watched her as she left.

Oh shit!

She was walking this way. "Does she see us?" Kate asked. The girl was getting closer and I was panicking. I really didn't want to get caught.

"Guys, duck." Christian yelled in a whisper. We all did what he said and she walked in front of the car and then walked down before she got to the house that we were parked next to.

"So he has a fuck buddy that live across the street from him?" Elliot beamed. "Well that is fucking convenient. I have to say, I'm a little bit jealous."

I giggled at him.

"This should be when he searches for his phone, realizes he can't find it anywhere and then call one of us from his landline." Kate said.

"Yeah, he will probably think he left it at the party." Bliss finished for Kate.

"That or he'll Call his phone, when he can't hear it anywhere in the house he'll go to his car." My grin grew, reaching my ears. "Oh my god, he'll call his phone while searching in his car and it will ring, leading him to the trunk. And what will be in there?" My excitement went through the roof.

"He'll find his phone and a drunk bitch!" Kate yelled. We all busted out laughing, even the guys.

"All we have to do is wait." Damon said.

"Yeah." Bliss agreed.

Christian's phone went off and he pulled it out to look at who it was. "Or maybe not." Christian showed us and it was Rick's picture that was displayed on the screen.

"Answer it!" Kate screeched.

"Put it on speaker." I added.

He answered and put it on speaker. "What's up man?" he said.

"Dude are you at home? I can't find my damn phone. I think I left it there."

"Did you call it and check everywhere? Your room?"

"Yeah, bro, it isn't here."

"What about your car?" Christian was really good at putting on a show. I was having the hardest time trying to keep my laughter inside. I couldn't say the same for Kate. Her face was red as an apple. She was silently laughing.

"Oh right. Can you look around while I check?" Rick said.

"Yeah, call me if you find it."

"Alright man, thanks." He hung up and I quickly grabbed the camera, turned in on and pressed record. I pointed it towards the house, making sure I got his front door and car in the same view. The light in his room turned off and I knew he was about to walk out that door.

"Wait, who has the steady hands? I'm going to be laughing way too much." I said.

"Damon." Everyone said in unison. I laughed and handed him the camera. He switched places with Kate so it would be easier. I also rolled down the window a tad, so we can capture his sounds as well.

I looked at the door and out walked Rick. I could already feel myself begin to chuckle. He had the house phone in his hand and he walked down to his car. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger's door. "Oh my god, this is it." Bliss squealed. He put the phone to his ear. He stood up and looked around. His ring tone was loud as hell, I could even hear it. He checked his back seats and he was getting so confused I could see it on his face.

I couldn't help it. I let out a small laugh. It was too funny. Kate joined me.

"He's walking toward the trunk!" Elliot was getting excited.

Rick stood in front on the trunk and pressed the button. It popped open and he placed his hands under it to bring it the rest of the way up.

Priceless, is all I have to say. Holy shit.

Rick's POV

What the hell? Where is my damn phone? I hear it ringing but it's not in the front or the back seats. I checked everywhere, between and under the seats. I swear I'm not going crazy. The only place left is the trunk, but it makes no sense for it to be in there. I might as well look what could it hurt?

I rounded the car and unlocked my trunk and instantly here my ringtone get louder. So it is in here, that's fucking odd. I use my hands to lift it the rest of the way up and get the sight of my life.

I jump back and scream, it was a manly scream though, and fall back on my ass. My hands break my fall and I am too scared to get off the ground. What the fuck is in my trunk? I lean forward so that I'm on my knees and I slowly rise and peak over the opening.

Oh my fucking god. It's a girl! How in the hell did she get in here.

Is she dead? Oh shit she's dead!

What am I supposed to do with a dead body?

I'm going to jail. Awe, fucking hell.

I stand up and just stare at the limp body in my trunk.

"Wait a minute." I whispered to myself. "Is that Elena?"

This is just fucking great. I run my hands through my hair and pace. I pace for a while and then I stop and look at her again. Maybe I should dump her body somewhere.

Nah. I would never get away with that.

Maybe I should check to see if she has a pulse. It would really suck if I dumped her somewhere and she's actually alive. I reach for her and when I do her eyes shoot open.

I reeled my hand back and let out a girly scream.

She jumped up and my phone came flying out of her fucking boobs. It landed on the ground with a crack. Great, now I'll need a new one.

"What am I doing here?" she shrieked.

"Uh, good question. I don't know." She gave me a look that told me to back up. She stumbled to the ground and ran after to me.

"You tried to kidnap me!" I ran for my life. This chick was insane.

"No I didn't!" I yelled as I went on one side of my car, putting distance between us.

"You're lying! I swear I am going to hurt you." Her eyes were blood shot. If she didn't smell like alcohol, I'd think she was possessed.

"You're fucking crazy!" I yelled. She dashed for me and I ran back around, grabbing my phone and sprinting to my door. I opened it and threw myself in, locking it behind me. She pounded on the door once and I just ran to my room. I let out a deep breath and sighed with relief, I didn't die.

Wait until the guys hear about this. I thought.

Ana's POV

"Please tell me you got all of that?" I asked through my tears. Everyone was laughing uncontrollably. That was the funniest thing; I think I have ever seen in my life.

"I got everything!" Damon chuckled.

"That was fucking amazing." Bliss cried.

"Oh my god, my stomach hurts from laughing so much." Kate said.

"He screamed like a little girl!" Christian bellowed.

"I swear this is going to get thousands of views!" Elliot literally had tears falling.

We watched the whole thing and laughed every second. Elena even chased him to the door, I thought she was going to break in or something. She was running all over the damn street and she eventually pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a call.

I was surprised when I saw Jack picking her up. When did those two start talking? Every time I saw him, he was alone. He drove up in one of those old classic cars that guys find 'sexy'. How a car can be sexy, I will never know.

"Hey guys I'm hungry." Damon said.

"Let's go to IHOP. I have been wanting a Blueberry pancakes for like, ever." Kate replied.

"Sounds good to me." I said. I looked at Christian for approval.

"Yeah, I could use some food." He said. I kissed him sweetly on the cheek and everyone was seated with their seat belts. I'd say they had the same thoughts.

Christian pulled out and headed out of the neighborhood and onto the highway.

We headed to IHOP, with great footage, empty stomachs, and all at five in the morning.

 **Please review and check out my story MY DELIVERER (:**


	22. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot.**

Chapter 23: A Frustrating Night

Christian's POV

It's the weekend and Rick still doesn't know it was us who put that little tramp in the back of his car. Elliot hasn't put up the video yet either; he's been editing it, making it as funny as he possibly could. He still laughs no matter how many times he has seen that damn video. Elena was being a bitch to everybody the next day and the rest of the week, especially Rick. She has also been hanging around that Jack guy lately, it's weird. They look like they're up to know good whenever I see them together. But that was the last thing on my mind. Every time I saw Elena, I thought of Rick. We all couldn't help but to laugh, knowing what we know. What was great was when she found out she would have to clean the whole school by herself. She was pissed and even confronted Ana. I remember the scene clearly:

"So you have a fractured hand? How convenient." Elena hissed.

"Awe, now don't be upset." Ana replied with a mocking tone. "Think of it this way, you get to have a few hours to yourself without me around."

"You probably did it on purpose." She spat out.

"Really Elena? Are you that much of an idiot that you would think I could do this to my own hand? On purpose?" Ana cocked her hip and placed her hand on it. Elena was about to speak but Ana cut her off real quick. "Wait, don't even attempt to answer that. I'm just going to let the fact that you're not very smart soak in as Christian and I happily walk away."

"Ana, I don't care if you a have a broken hand, a broken finger or a broken leg! You can help me fucking clean!" Elena yelled.

Ana whirled around so fast and stood inches away from her face. "How about I take out the trash right now?" She spat out. Elena didn't say a word. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Ana came back to me and took my hand in hers.

Ana didn't necessarily get out of cleaning; she just had to wait till her hand got better.

###

It's Friday night and Ana decided that we should have a movie marathon. Her parents were invited to some church banquet thing, so we had the whole place to ourselves. Grease was the first movie on our list and it was a great choice, I loved this movie. We were under the covers with our legs wrapped around each other. I looked down at her and saw how she was so intent on watching this movie. She was the cutest thing. I couldn't help think about how she makes me feel good, whole, and I know I do the same for her. She even told me herself. I believe Ana is my soul mate, well if I even really believed in that shit, I know she would be. I have never had so many feelings for someone all at once. She makes me happy, sad, horny, frustrated, horny, nervous, horny, good, and did I say horny? It's been a long ass time since I've had sex and right now that idea is invading my mind. I want nothing more than to make love, not fuck, but actually make real love to this beautiful creature. I want to wait though, for her, but if she were to force me I would gladly give in. I don't think I could reject her for too much longer. My libido was wearing really thin and I was going to snap pretty fucking soon, as long as she doesn't try anything than I should be good. But this is Ana; every time we are alone she tries something.

I'm fucking screwed.

Ana's POV

So, I'm lying here, watching Grease with my super sexy fuckable boyfriend, which is ironic because he won't even fuck me. Oh, how I wish that the old Christian would come out to play once in a while. I have given him so many damn hints that I want him to touch me, to kiss me hard, to do anything, but what does he do? He plays with my hair, he kisses my forehead, and he keeps his hands above the sheets. It's really frustrating. I want him, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to get him! I let out huge over exaggerated sighs, I toss and I turn to get 'comfortable', I rub his thigh, I kiss on his neck, and I get absolutely nothing. If he doesn't give it up soon I think I'm going to have to forcefully take what I want.

I look at the clock and its 8 o'clock, which means my parent won't be home for another four or five hours which gives Christian all the time he needs to have his way with me, so what in the hell is his fucking problem. I'm getting tired of waiting.

Another hour passes and we are now watching This is The End. I almost forgot about how much I wanted to screw Christian's brains out. It was one of the funniest movies I have seen in a really long time, plus it has James Franco and Jonah Hill. I think Franco is so cute and Jonah is just funny as hell, one of America's funniest actors, hands down. But I still haven't forgotten about Christian, I'm already wet just thinking about his hands on my body. If I am going to lose my virginity to any one, it will be Christian. I couldn't think of or would want anyone else to be that person on top or underneath me. It has to be Christian. I don't want it any other way.

And another fucking hour goes by, that leaves only two or three (if I'm lucky) to get what I want, and I am going to get it. Fuck waiting. I am going to make him suffer just like him making me wait.

I am losing my virginity tonight, whether Christian knows it or not.

Christian's POV

Ana's getting frustrated, I could tell. She keeps breathing heavily and sighing really loud. She wants something and I don't know what that is so I'm not biting.

It's 10 o'clock. A few more hours until her parents get back and a few more ours until I don't have to worry about losing my self-control. This Is The End just finished, and I have to say, that shit was pretty fucking funny. I think my favorite part was when Franco and McBride were arguing about coming on his magazines. My abs started to hurt after that damn scene.

"What movie do you want to watch next, babe?" I asked her.

She threw the blankets off of us and crawled out of bed. She shut off the TV and went to turn her light on, but she set it to a dim lighting. I could see her but it was so dim I couldn't make out the details in her face. She walked in front of the bed. I was still lying there wandering what she was doing.

"I don't want to watch another movie, Christian." Her voice was low and seductive. Ah shit!

I just stared at her.

She lifted her shirt slowly up and over her head, I heard her wince a little because of her hand. I can't believe what I am seeing; Ana is undressing in front of me. She really needs to stop, but my words are caught in my throat.

Oh god, her bra is black with lacing and a little pink bow in the middle. Her breasts are saying "touch me Christian" it's like a fucking calling.

She puts her fingers in the waist band of her shorts and pulls them down a little, letting gravity take them the rest of the way. Her fucking underwear matches her bra. She looks so damn good, I'm sure my mouth is watering.

"Ana," that's all that would come out. She bit her lip and was looking at me like a sex Goddess.

She reached up behind her and unclipped her bra. She let it fall and that was my undoing. I got straight of her bed and raced to her. I grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to me. I put my other hand in her hair and crushed my lips to her. I gassed hungrily, with everything I had in me. She was torturing me and I just lost it, so much for getting my libido in check. She pushed me away from her with her good hand and I fell back on her bed. She then took her underwear off at let them pool at her feet.

She is really trying to give me a fucking heart attack.

"You know Christian, I have been really patient." That tone, I don't like it. "Im getting extremely tired of waiting."

She slowly walked towards me, gets on her knees, and unbuckles my pants. I am so fucking hard; it will probably tear through my jeans before she can get them off. She loosens my belt and then slowly unbuttons and unzips them at the same time. She pulls them down and the stands to reach over and take my shirt off. She pushes me back on the bed and then leans down over me. She starts at my chest and kisses me slowly down to my abs. Her tongue feels so damn good. She's kissing circles all around my torso as she slowly gets lower.

What the fuck? She totally skipped my package.

She's kissing, licking my inner thighs and all around my area but she isn't taking me. It like she is purposefully doing it. Its torture, honest to god, it is. I am getting frustrated; I look down at her and it clear as day she's doing it on purpose; she has this evil smile on her face, it's an evil triumphant smile. She lifts herself up and comes back up to nibbles my ear and sucks the life out of my neck. It feels so damn good and it only makes me want her more. What a fucking tease!

What an evil little thing!

 **Please review and then continue on to read chapter 24**


	23. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the tease lol here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 24: Finishing What She Started

Ana's POV

Yeah, I'm a tease but I think he deserves it after not giving me what I wanted. I still couldn't believe I stripped in front of him. I was nervous as hell but I think I pulled it off pretty well. The look on Christians face gave me the confidence I needed to continue my plan. I stripped him bare and oh my god, let me tell you, his body was oh so fucking delicious and I got lick and kiss every inch. Well not every inch, at least not just yet. I am going to tease Christian until he decides to take matters into his own hands.

I nibble on his ear and then kiss him along his jaw. I could feel his hardness rub against my wet area. This is a sensational feeling. This is what Bliss is always talking to me about. Well now I get what she means. My lips find his and I kiss him fervently. I bring my leg over so that I'm straddling him and he lets out a groan. I reached behind me and grabbed him in my hands, I rubbed his erection up and down my vagina and around my opening but I never let him enter.

"Ana, what the hell?" I let a small giggle against his lips.

I slid down his body, looking at him with mischievous smile.

I took him in my mouth.

One lick.

One suck.

And I was done.

I got off of him and snuggled in the bed, acting as if I was done for the night and ready to go to sleep. I was an evil little bitch, but that's what he gets. Now I just have to wait for him to finish the deed.

"You're kidding right? You did all of this just to get back into bed? Fuck that!" He said in a frustrated voice. He threw the blankets off of me and flipped me onto my back. I bit my lip and gave him my best flirty smile. He lowered his head and kissed me possessively, dipping his tongue into my mouth. He placed his fingers over my clit and began circle his thumb over it. I gasped and let out a moan that's been waiting to come out. Oh god, it felt so could to be touched by him. He took my breast in his mouth and my back arched instinctively. I place my hand in his hair tugged harder every time I got closer to my release.

He removed his fingers and put his mouth back on my lips. While he kissed me I reached for my dresser and opened the drawer fast, getting out a condom. He took it from my hand and lifted himself off of me. His legs straddled me and he placed the latex over his piece and I just watched him like a fat kid was watching his cake being brought out to him. He fell back on top of me and propped me up so he can get a better gold of my body. His tight ass went a up a little as he placed his erection at my entrance. This was it.

Take me Christian! I yelled in my mind.

Christian's POV

I was at her entrance, ready to slide in. She was extremely wet, which will make this a whole lot easier for me. I slowly pushed my way into her and she gripped onto my back and dug her nails into my shoulder blades. It turned me on all the more. I pushed further in and she let a gasp of surprise. I pulled back to look at her face and her eyes were bugging out and her mouth was in the shape of an O. I have never seen that face in my life. All the other times I have had sex; none of the chicks had ever made this face.

"Oh my fucking god, Ana, what the hell?"

I was shocked out of my damn mind, she was a fucking virgin! I was about to pull out when she used her legs to push me in deeper. Her eyes closed tight and she hissed out the pain. "No Christian, please don't stop." Like I could, I was already inside her. I eased out and then went back in, and repeated the process until the pain went away. Her body began to motion with mine at a steady pace and I started to thrust in and out of her with more force.

I buried my face in her neck as she held me tight. She was moaning in my ear, making me come closer and closer to my climax. I wasn't going to last that much longer. She took hold of my ass and pulled me, forcing me to go so deep, her body began to tremble. Her legs started to shake and I knew she was almost there, I could feel the little tremors a long my dick.

"Christianâ€¦" She moaned my name softly and I groaned into her ear. Her body felt so damn good. I wanted to last as long as possible. I wasn't ready to come, not just yet. I pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. I kissed her shoulder blades and moved down her back and kissed her cheeks. I positioned myself over her and she lifted her ass a little. I guided my dick to enter her canal through the back. She moaned and I thrust my hips into, forcing my erection into her beautiful body. She propped herself on her elbows and threw her head back, her long hair covering her back. I pumped in and out of her.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Come with me." I reach my hand around her waist and found her clit. I circled my fingers around it and rammed myself into her from the back over and over. She finally came, and I did as well right after her. We moaned and groaned together. I collapsed on top of her and we trembled together for a few minutes.

We didn't talk, we just laid there enjoying the sounds of our breathing.

Ana's POV

Okay, so I didn't tell Christian I was a virgin.

Whoops. Silly me.

He didn't ask and I figured he wouldn't have sex with me if I told and I didn't want to take that risk, so I kept it from him. The look on face was out of this world. If it didn't hurt so damn much I probably would have laugh, but it did hurt. A lot, actually. Bliss told me it would feel a little uncomfortable but she never said it would be like that. Damn. But afterword, it felt so fucking good. No wonder why everyone does it.

I was lying in underneath Christian and he's starting to get heavy. I push up with the little strength that I have and he eases off the rest of the way. He takes the condom off carefully and puts it back in the wrapper and sets in on the night stand. He then pulls me into his side and I snuggle up against him. He's so warm and smells like sweat and sex. I love it. I look up at him and he's staring at the ceiling.

"What wrong, Christian?" I asked.

He looks down at me with eyes of admiration and madness. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh. "I didn't want you to reject me if you knew I was."

"I wouldn't have rejected you." His eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Maybe not but you would certainly make me wait even longer. And I didn't want to wait. I wanted to do it. I wanted to lose it and I wanted you to be the one I lost it too. No one else." I said in one breath. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. A small spreads on his face. He better not be like this the rest of night. I look over at the clock and its 11 o'clock. We have an hour or so left in the night, let's cheer him up.

I lift up and straddle his lap. "I love you, Christian. Don't worry about it so much. It's over and done with." I lean down and kiss him softly then scoot down his legs. I see the softness of his dick get hard and rise within a matter of seconds. I take hold of him and gradually bring my mouth over it. I take him deep and start to wrap my tongue around his dick as I suck on him hard. He moans and places his hands in my hair. I circle my tongue around his tip and put my hand around his piece, pumping him fast in my hand. I repeat the process and his hands motion my head to go up and down.

I finish him off by taking his whole length into my mouth, deep throating him, and give one long hard suck. He groaned loudly and said, "I'm about to come, Ana." I licked him from the base all the way to the tip and sucked on his head. I felt his dick start pump and a warm liquid slowly filled my mouth. I hand no fucking clue what do next so I just swallowed it. It was sweet yet salty at the same time.

I lifted up from him and he watched me as I slowly licked my lips.

Yeah. He definitely wasn't expecting that. I thought.

****And there you have it. Ana finally loses her virginity****Thoughts? Did you guys like the sex scene? Was it too much? Not enough? Or just right?****


End file.
